Battle Of The Empires
by Helennnn
Summary: The Cold Empire declares war on The Human Empire after attempting to destroy Earth. If the humans want to have any chance at defeating the Colds, they must side with The Saiyan Empire. But will the two Empires be able to work together in order to bring down the Colds once and for all?
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

There was death all around her. There was death of her people, death of her allies and death of her enemies.

"We need to move now!" A deep voice yelled as two strong hands shook her body.

She wanted to move, she really did, but she couldn't. It was like she was frozen to the ground and with every attempt at moving the ice just got stronger and even harder to break.

The person who shouted at her a moment ago was shouting again but the voice sounded as though they were underwater. She looked up to see the angry face of her lover and ally. She could remember all of their passion filled nights together and it seemed like time had slowed down the moment their eyes connected, the screaming, the battle cries, the on-going war, none of it seemed to matter to her now. She lifted her hand with the strength his presence gave her and stroked his God-like face, relishing in the warmth she felt as their skin touched. She smiled softly and stood on the tips of her toes to reach his lips with her own but as she got to less than an inch away from his full lips, pain soared through her. It was like nothing she had ever felt before in her life. She tightened her grip on her lover but as her strength drained, her grip loosened.

And that's when she knew she was dying.

"I love you," She whispered before everything faded to black.


	2. Visions Of The Future

**Chapter 1 – Visions Of The Future**

**ONE YEAR EARLIER**

A blue haired Princess stormed her way through her parents' palace with an angry glare on her face. It was three in the morning and she had been woken up with a message from her parents to go to the throne room.

The servants and guards who were still awake avoided catching the Princess' eye. They all knew how dangerous she could be when she was angry and no doubt being angry _and _exhausted was a deathly combination for whoever annoyed her. When she was in a good mood and was well rested, the Princess was the best company you could keep but when she was in a bad mood, she was well known for her aggressiveness and taking her anger out on anybody who dared to stand in her way.

She threw the doors to the throne room open and glared at the occupants of the room.

"Princess Bulma," Her mother smiled. No matter how dire the situation, her mother would be smiling. She wasn't like the past Queens that had ruled the Empire, she didn't rely on servants to cook or clean for her. She did it all herself and she actually _enjoyed _it.

"This better be important." Bulma narrowed her eyes to her parents, "You both know full well I have not been able to sleep these past few nights and the moment I do find sleep, I am forced to come here. Explain to me why that is."

For the past few nights, Bulma had been getting headaches. Not just your ordinary headaches, it was more like a tugging sensation in the back of her head but it still caused her great discomfort and pain.

Everybody feared Bulma, including her parents. She was the most powerful warrior with no rivals in the Human Empire.

"I can assure you my Princess, this is important." Her father nodded with a serious look.

"Speak."

The faded lavender haired King nodded once to a teenaged boy beside him. He was bald and looked no older than fifteen.

"My Princess, my name is Krillin and I have the gift to see the future." He spoke as he bowed, "Tonight I had a vision about the Colds. They came to the Planet Earth and annihilated the planet so they could take over the Human Empire."

Bulma's head turned from the boy towards her parents, "Is this true?" She asked with wide eyes, "Are those Lizards going to kill us all?"

"No dear, they are not going to kill us thanks to young Krillin's help." The Queen smiled, "We are going to fight for our Empire."

"Mother, I don't think you quite understand. The Cold Empire is almost four times the size of ours and they have technology that is way beyond that of our own." Bulma spoke urgently.

The Queen smiled at her daughter, "Well the Cold and Human Empires are not the only Empires in the Universe now are they my Princess?"

The Princess' eyes widened again, "The Saiyans? What makes you think they would want to help us?"

The King stood up from his throne and started to pace. The young boy named Krillin looked deep in thought before smiling at the Royals in front of him.

"I have an idea." Krillin said as he raised his hand slightly as though he was in class.

Bulma rolled her eyes and nodded once for him to carry on talking.

"Well what if we ask them to form some sort of an alliance with the Human Empire and once the Cold Empire has been over-throne, in return for their help, we could allow them to take half of the Cold Empire and we take the other half."

"Do you think that would work, my King?" The Queen asked as she raised one finger and tapped her chin, "We all know of the rivalry between the two Empires and it is no secret that King Vegeta wants revenge on the Colds and their race for what that barbarian King Cold did to his Queen."

The King nodded and looked at his daughter, "My Princess, you are the strongest in our Empire and you are the best at bargaining. Can I trust you to go to Planet Vegeta-sei and speak to their King?"

Bulma nodded, "Yes father, should I let him know I am coming or can I let it be a surprise?" she smirked.

"Now Bulma, do not cause a nuisance of yourself." The blonde woman chided, "And make sure to use your manners, you may be the strongest of our Empire, but I am sure that King Vegeta and his sons are the strongest of theirs."

"Yes mother," Bulma rolled her eyes, "When am I leaving?"

"You will leave in three hours. I shall send messengers out to bring me the strongest and they will accompany you and Krillin."

Krillin's eyes widened slightly, "My King?"

"You have great potential young one, you have a great amount of power inside of you and the Saiyans have the technology to see what you have foresaw."

Krillin nodded and bowed, "It would be an honour to accompany you, my Princess."

"Oh get up Krillin," Bulma rolled her eyes but then smirked, "And just call me Bulma."

The young boy looked up to the older Royals, who nodded in agreement. "Of course Bulma," He smiled.

"How long will it take to get there?"

"No more than two weeks, those designs you gave me were truly magnificent." The King smiled brightly at his daughter.

"Well of course they were daddy; I am a genius after all." She returned the smile, "Now if you will all excuse me, I need to go and pack, mother will you help me?"

The Queen stood and visibly trembled with excitement, "Of course my dear, I love packing!"

Bulma rolled her eyes but couldn't fight the smile that played around her lips. She took her mother's arm in her own and the pair all but ran from the room gracefully but not before hearing the King's "women" speech to the young boy besides him.

The hallways in the Palace were all decorated by the Queen. She made sure to keep it bright and open to give off a 'friendly' vibe. Bulma never truly understood why. The only rooms the queen had not designed were the labs and Bulma's rooms. Although they were open, they weren't as bright as the hallways thank Kami for that! Her room was made up of red, black and white, the colours that represent the Human Empire.

As soon as they entered Bulma's walk in wardrobe, the Queen immediately put herself to work. To the untrained eye, all that could be seen was a blur of blonde hair and a white dress but Bulma, she could see each graceful step and movement her mother made.

"Bulma dear, do you think they would mind sharing their lovely armour with us? Or allow us to create our own for the war using their material?" Her mother asked after twenty minutes of silence.

"Mother you are not fighting," Bulma spoke with finality in her voice, "You are not a fighter and I do not want you to change your ways because of those lizards."

"I understand sweetheart, believe me I do. The last thing I want to do is cause harm to another living being but if they are threatening my family and my people you have to understand that I will not tolerate it."

"Just… promise me you won't fight unless it is absolutely necessary." Bulma almost begged.

The Queen nodded before carrying on with the packing and debating whether her daughter should wear the green dress or the white dress to meet the Royal family of Vegeta-sei. Bulma loved her mother, she really did, but sometimes she could be slightly ditzy if not a little air headed.

"Okay dear, all we need to pack now is your shoes!" She almost squealed in excitement as she bounced over to the shoes.

Bulma shook her head in disbelief as she caught sight of the amount of capsules in her bag, "Mother I'm only going to be gone for little over a month, two months maximum!"

"I know sweetie, but it is just in case. You never know, you could all be stranded on some deserted planet for Kami knows how long!"

The teenaged Princess rolled her eyes, "Thanks for that mom, that is exactly what I want to hear when I'm about to go travelling into space with a group of people I have never spoken to before."

"You're welcome dear," The blonde mother beamed, "Now do you want to wear black heels to meet the Royals on Vegeta-sei or blue heels?"

"You decide," Bulma rolled her eyes and lay back onto the fluffy white rug, "So what's going to happen after I ask the King? What if he says no and I'm just stood there like an idiot?"

Bulma had never felt so unsure about anything before in her life. But then again, she was only sixteen years old and out of all three Empires, hers was the most peaceful. Her people had never really needed to fight before and this was definitely a new experience to her, especially the part where her planet and the lives of her family and people were being threatened.

"You shouldn't worry so much Bulma, you'll go grey and get wrinkles by the time you're thirty." Her mother smiled. When Bulma was younger she used to stare at her mother for what seemed like hours and never once did the smile falter from her mother's face. How can the woman not have cheek strain? Whenever they had big social events and Bulma had to smile and look all cheerful for her people, she could never hold the smile for longer than ten minutes without her cheeks burning.

"I don't think that should be our biggest concern right now mother," The daughter chided, "Anyway are you nearly done? The sooner I'm on the ship the sooner I can sleep."

Her mother finished zipping closed the seventh luggage bag full of capsules and smiled at her daughter, "Yes dear I'm done now, have you got everything? You're not forgetting anything at all are you? Like a toothbrush or sun cream or clean underwear or-"

"Mother, you have packed me enough supplies to last me quite a number of years." Bulma smirked, "If anything has been forgotten then that will be a mystery in itself."

Bunny smiled at her daughter, "I'm just worried about you, that's all. I never thought my baby would be going into battle. Especially at only sixteen! You should be out shopping with your friends and checking out boys!"

"Mom, I prefer fighting. Yes I do live to shop and I do… occasionally check boys out but I love to fight." She smiled.

The Queen nodded and started picking up some of the bags before strutting out of her daughter's rooms followed by the Princess carrying the rest of her stuff. She didn't pay much attention to what her mother packed but there was no doubt half of the bags are filled with enough clothes, shoes and cosmetics to last a life time. Hell, one of these bags holds at least fifty capsules.

When the Princess arrived at the ship, she passed the bags over to a nearby servant – who was coming with her to Vegeta-sei – and walked over to see what warriors her father had picked out. There was a line of twelve fighters, six men and three women including Krillin. Bulma had never met any of these people before in her life but she wasn't afraid about being stuck on a ship for two weeks with them, no, _they _were the ones who should be scared about being on a ship with _her _for two weeks.

"What are you names, soldiers?" Bulma asked as she folded her arms across her chest and assessed each warrior carefully. She could tell they were powerful, she could sense their powers, but none of them were as strong as she was and that worried her slightly. What if the Saiyans thought they were being disrespectful of their hatred towards the Colds and they turned on them? Sure, they could probably take out the weakest of the Saiyans but that would leave her with all the stronger warriors, including both Princes' and their father.

The dark haired woman stepped forward and bowed respectfully, "My name is Chi-Chi, your highness." She said before standing back in line where the blonde woman copied her.

"Launch, my Princess." She said before taking her place next to Chi-Chi.

Shortly after everyone stepped forward, bowed and introduced themselves, Bulma made a mental list in her head what the people in her group were called: Krillin, Chi-Chi, Launch, Tien, Yamcha, Tao, 18, 17, 16 and Sam. Including her servants, there were fifteen people travelling to Vegeta-sei. The ship was big enough so every person could have their own rooms and en suite bathrooms and there were also three training rooms in the lower half of the ship.

Half an hour after arriving in the docking station and after her mother had finally dropped her daughter out of a nearly bone crushing embrace, they all set off into the darkness of space towards Vegeta-sei. Each of them prayed to Kami that the Saiyans would understand and not kill them.


	3. That's What You Get

**Chapter 2 – That's What You Get**

Finally, the two weeks of travelling had ended. It's not that she didn't like her comrades, it's just that they were slightly annoying… especially Yamcha. The Princess didn't know whether she was just misunderstanding his actions or words, but something about him just gave her the feeling he was after something.

She could remember a certain conversation with him a conversation that neither would forget.

**FLASHBACK**

_Bulma was sat in the viewing room on her own. She felt content and relaxed in there. She could just sit there for hours and look out of the large window as her ship passed different stars and planets on the way to Vegeta-sei. So far, her favourite was a blue coloured planet. It reminded her so much of home but at the same time, it was completely different. She wasn't sure how it was different from Earth but it just was. _

_She really could just sit in there for hours doing nothing but literally staring into space and thinking. Looking at the dark space filled with beautiful planets and stars made her think about her life more than what being in the shower did. Perhaps it was just because she was letting her mind wander but either way, she enjoyed being in this room. _

_It was where she had spent most of her time. Usually she would be training or staying in her room to avoid other people but she had gotten curious as to what space looked like. It sounded stupid but for almost four days, she had not looked out of any windows or made any attempt at finding out what it looked like. _

_That was when she discovered this room, the observation room. She immediately fell in love with it. _

_Bulma heard the door behind her open and she almost growled at the sound. She didn't need to turn around, she already knew who it was. He hadn't left her alone for one minute since they took off to Vegeta-sei and she was more than annoyed at it by now. She had tried to ignore him by staying in her rooms or training but now he wanted to 'train with her'. _

"_Princess Bulma," Yamcha bowed even though she wasn't looking. _

_The Princess sighed, "I told you all before, you may call me Bulma." _

_She could almost hear his smiling as he took a seat next to her. Not for a single second did Bulma look away from the large window. However, she stiffened when she felt him run his hand through her long, silky blue hair. _

"_You're so beautiful," He whispered. _

_Bulma moved to the side and her hair fell out of his open hand, "I may let you call me without my title, but I am still your Princess."_

_She didn't mean it in a harsh or bitchy way; she just simply did not want to be touched. The only people who were ever allowed to touch her was her parents, maids and future husband and King. It wasn't her call, it was the law. Unless it is with her betrothed, she must not give into any types of temptation. _

_Yamcha nodded but didn't stop. Instead of running his hand through her hair, he trailed it down her arm until he locked his own hand with hers. As far as the people in the Human Empire knew, the Princess was without a fiancée or any sort of attachments which meant he still had a shot. _

"_Yamcha," Bulma said his name quietly. She didn't know what he was doing, but she didn't like it. She had read in books that you would know when you found your soul mate because your skin would tingle at his or hers touch and your heart would skip out of beat. But when he touched her, she didn't feel anything except from annoyance._

_He wouldn't listen. All he could think about was what it would be like to be the King of the Human Empire and what it would be like to have people bow before him, instead of it being him bowing to them. He raised his free hand and gently stroked her cheek. _

_Bulma's heart almost stopped along with her breathing when she saw him close his eyes and lean his head forward. She didn't know what to do. It was like her body was frozen to the chair she was sitting on and she couldn't move an inch. _

_When his lips pressed to hers, she didn't push him away but she didn't kiss him back either. Part of her wanted to know what it would be like but the other part wanted to kill him for even daring to touch her. __His lips were soft but they felt almost too soft. They were also too moist for her liking as well. She could feel him demanding entrance into her mouth and as soon as his tongue touched her upper lip, she finally felt the ability to move again._

_Bulma pulled out of the kiss with a dangerous and fiery look in her eye that just promised pain. What the hell did he think he was doing? How dare he touch her! How dare he even contemplate touching her! It made her skin crawl. _

_She brought her hand to his face and slapped him as hard as she could. A loud smacking noise echoed around the observation room but was soon replaced by a deathly silence. _

"_Don't ever touch me again. I am your Princess, nothing more and nothing less. Do not forget it." _

_With that, she got up and stormed out of what used to be her favourite room. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Whilst almost growling just by the memory, Bulma put on her crystal A-line, white sweetheart floor-length dress and her royal blue five inch platform heels. She didn't mind dressing up like a princess for a couple of hours but she would rather be in clothes that didn't stop her from fighting to the best of her abilities. Bulma decided to leave her naturally straight hair down, trailing all the way to her waist. She didn't really need much make-up but today, she knew she had to make an impression so she put on a single layer of foundation, mascara, eye liner and some white eye shadow in the corners of her eyes so that they stood out.

Whenever she dressed up, she felt like a super model or a real Princess. Her mother would constantly complain about how her daughter never dresses like a Princess, instead of dresses and heels Bulma would wear training clothes and trainers or shorts and vest tops.

The Princess stepped off of the ship with Krillin and Yamcha flanking her and walked at a fast pace towards the throne room. The two guards outside the throne room doors immediately bowed when they saw the human Princess and opened the doors for her.

Bulma squared her shoulders and strutted into the room looking a lot more confident than what she felt. Her beautiful blue hair swayed behind her and she smirked when she took in the dazzled looks on every member of the rooms faces. The only person who didn't look as impressed as the others was the eldest Prince, Vegeta. He had a temper that rivalled with her own and was known for his royal tantrums across the Universe. Her sparkling blue eyes never betrayed her for a second as she took in his muscular build and wild flame like hair which was accompanied by bangs. Once the human Princess was in front of the Royal Saiyans, she bowed respectfully and the human warriors flanking her, copied.

"Princess Bulma, what a pleasant surprise it is to see you." The King spoke. Like Prince Vegeta and the youngest Prince, Tarble, he had gravity defying hair in the shape of a flame but unlike his sons, his hair was a lighter colour and you could see his prominent widow's peak also, he had a beard and moustache. All three of the Royal Saiyans wore armour similar to each other's and they each had the Vegeta-sei symbol on the left side of their chest plates and each had a cape.

"King Vegeta," She said respectfully as she straightened her posture.

"What is it that you have come to see me about child?" The King asked. To most, he seemed like an angry and violent man but that wasn't actually the case. In fact, he was only that way when it came to battles or territory.

Bulma's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to think of a way to word her thoughts, "My planet along with my people and Empire are in danger, my King. It seems the Colds want to expand their own Empire and wish to take what is rightfully mine." She seethed.

The Royal Saiyans were slightly surprised by her bluntness and fierceness although their faces never gave it away for a second. "And you would like our help to protect your Empire?" The King asked suddenly serious. He hated the Colds with a fiery passion and that was no secret to the Universe, just the mentioning of their names made him angry. In fact, King Cold himself hadn't left his Planet for well over a decade because of the vengeful Saiyan King and his sons.

"If that is not too much to ask, King Vegeta," Bulma said as she looked at the King before her, "My people, they're strong but not strong enough. I am the strongest in my Empire but I alone cannot defeat the Colds and their followers."

"You're the strongest in the Human Empire?" Prince Vegeta scoffed, "And what is your power level, twelve… thirteen?"

Bulma narrowed her eyes dangerously at the Prince who dared to mock her, "Try thirty five million, your _highness._" She replied in the same disrespectful tone.

"That's impossible!" The younger Prince exclaimed whilst Bulma simply smirked at the Saiyan's reactions, "She's almost as strong as you Vegeta!"

"Truly remarkable," The King said admiringly as he ignored the deathly glare his youngest son was receiving, "You were always such a strong child but never did I once think you would become so powerful."

The Human and Saiyan Empires had always been close. In times of great struggle just after the Saiyan Queen had died, Bulma's father helped the Saiyan Empire by building up their technology and taught everything he knew to the Saiyan scientists.

Bulma lifted her chin high as she smirked proudly, "Strength is not all that I possess."

Prince Vegeta rolled his eyes at the human Princess's big headedness before King Vegeta answered, "What else can you do, Princess?"

"I can read minds and place thoughts…well actually illusions, if you will… into people's minds however it only works on one person at a time and I can also transport to different places using a technique called instant transmission. I learned it from one of the planets in my Empire." She boasted. She knew that if they were going to be fighting side by side against the Cold's it would be best that they knew each other better and that they all knew each other's abilities and techniques. Although she knew she already had it, she knew she had to gain their trust.

All eyes widened for a second before they controlled their emotions, "Extraordinary." The King complimented.

"So King Vegeta, what do you say? Will you stand by the Human Empire and fight with us?" Bulma asked as she looked at the King hopefully.

"What, we fight for your Empire and then you just take control of the Colds?" Prince Vegeta demanded angrily as he scowled at the Princess.

Bulma rolled her eyes, "No, if you join us and we win, we will split the Cold Empire with you." She giggled, "You know my Prince… you should really control that temper of yours. It'll only get you into trouble."

"Hn," Vegeta replied as he folded his arms across his chest, "From what we have heard, my Princess, you also have a problem with controlling your temper."

"So you admit that you have a problem, my Prince?"

"No, I didn't-" The Prince started to say before he was cut off by Bulma.

"Whatever, 'Geta," she winked and used the nickname she gave to Vegeta when they were kids. She turned back to the King, ignoring the Prince as he glared at her, "So my King, will you help us?"

"Of course we will Princess, any excuse to tear those Lizards apart."

O.o.O

After she had spoken with the King, Bulma decided to stay on Planet Vegeta-sei to train with the Saiyans. She had nobody who could rival her strength or even help her build it back on Earth so if she wanted to become stronger, she would have to stay on Vegeta-sei and train until the day she goes up against Frieza.

Ever since the King had agreed to fight beside the Human Empire and help defeat the Colds, it seemed as though every Saiyan on the planet was preparing for the war. Even the children were training and seemed excited!

Since Bulma was the only one closest to Vegeta's strength the two trained together whether it was meditating or sparring, although it was always the latter. Both Bulma and Vegeta preferred to spar rather than meditate, they weren't sure why but it was mostly because their sparring sessions were like a battle for dominance.

However today, they were being made to meditate by none other than the King; the two teens had been lectured on how they will need more than just strength to win the oncoming war. Bulma tried to get out of it by saying she was already in full control of her mind and that nobody could surpass her intelligence, which was true, but the King would have none of it.

So here the two strongest teenagers in the Saiyan and Human Empire were. They had decided to use the climate change machine that Bulma and her father had made years back so they could get used to having to concentrate in harsh environments.

To start off with, they changed the scenery of the room to a blazing hot desert and each lasted for six hours before Vegeta's growling stomach became too loud for either to concentrate.

"Kami Vegeta, I can't concentrate when your stomach is so loud!" Bulma snapped after the Saiyan Prince's stomach rumbled for the seventh time in ten minutes.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the agitated Princess, "That is because you are weak, Princess." He smirked as the fire in her eyes danced to new heights.

"You of all people should know that I am not weak. In fact, I would say that you have a hard time keeping up with me, my Prince." Bulma returned his smirk as she stood up.

"If that is what you would say, then I would say you are more stupid than you look." He retorted as he stood up and crossed his bulky arms over his chest.

"Stupid huh?" She smirked and closed her eyes.

It took Vegeta a couple of moments to realise what she was doing and when he did his eyes widened as he felt her presence in his mind. He immediately shot up walls in his head and blocked her out.

Bulma pressed her hands to each side of her head and glared at the Prince, "What the hell Vegeta?" She nearly screamed.

"I didn't want you in my head." He said in a matter-of-factly way before he turned and started to walk towards the exit, pressing the off switch on the machine on the way out.

"But still, was there any need to force me out? You could have just asked you know!" Bulma said as she followed him out and rubbed her temples.

She didn't know whether it was him blocking her so suddenly and she didn't have any mental defences up or because she had been training her mind none stop for over six hours but that took a little more than she would ever like to admit out of her than she would have thought. If she was being completely honest, she would even say that it was painful.

"You shouldn't have invaded my mind then." He almost yelled. What did she expect him to say? That he was sorry for giving her a headache? She deserved it. She shouldn't have gone into his head without permission and she should know very well by now that that permission was something she was never going to get. Kami knows what she would think of half of the things in his head.

"Whatever Vegeta," Bulma groaned as she walked at a faster pace to the dinner hall.

The two royalties walked quietly side by side, Bulma occasionally winced and Vegeta ignored her pain.

Why should he care that she was in pain? It was her own damn fault! If she hadn't of gone into his head then he wouldn't have shoved her out of it. To be honest though, he didn't even know it would be painful for her. But he wasn't going to feel guilty about it. She could suffer for all he cared.

Bulma sat across from Vegeta and his brother Tarble, one hand massaging her temple and the other toying with her food. Vegeta was almost finished with his meal when he saw Bulma completely relax and a small smile of victory played along her full lips.

The human Princess quickly finished her meal and leaned across the table to Vegeta, "If you ever do that to me again or cause me any sort of pain similar to that," She smiled angelically, "I promise that will return the pain tenfold." With that said Bulma stood up and left the room.

"What did you do?" Tarble asked as he watched the blue haired Princess leave. He had never heard anyone sound so deadly yet so innocent in his entire life.

Vegeta smirked as he finished the last of his food, "Let's just say she won't be trying to get into my head any time soon."

Tarble's eyes widened before he chuckled and went back to his own food. He knew by now that he would much rather not know certain things.

Vegeta stood up and left through the same door Bulma had only moments before.


	4. Pain

**Chapter 3 – Pain **

"Honestly mother, you don't need to come here. I'm staying here to train with the Saiyans. They have much stronger warriors here than the ones on Earth or even in our entire Empire! Think of how much stronger I can become if I continue my training with Prince Vegeta." Bulma tried once again at persuading her mother, Queen Bunny, not to follow her to the planet Vegeta-sei.

When her mother and father received her message that the Saiyans agreed to help them fight in the war and that Bulma would be staying on planet Vegeta-sei until the war, the first thing Bunny did was demand a video transmission with her daughter.

"Bulma dear, Prince Vegeta is so much stronger than you. What if he hurts you?" Bunny asked as the tears built up in her eyes.

The human Princess turned her head when she heard a deep chuckle coming from behind her. When she saw it was only Vegeta who was laughing, she turned back to face her mother with a cocky expression.

"Oh puh-lease mother," Bulma rolled her eyes and waved one hand in front of her, "Vegeta may be strong but he isn't _that _strong." She smirked when she heard his warning growl.

Bunny frowned slightly, "Now Bulma, you must show respect to Prince Vegeta. He is risking a lot by helping us."

"No mother, I will show _King_ Vegeta and Prince Tarble respect because they show me it. But I will not show respect for that arrogant pig." She said stubbornly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked forward, he was growing tired of the video transmission but he wasn't allowed to leave until it was over. Sure, he was over a thousand times stronger than his father but out of respect for his father and King, he did as he was told. "As much as I dislike the wench, I will not harm her."

"Hey bud, I am not a wench!" Bulma screeched as she twirled around and poked him in the chest.

Bunny giggled at the arguing royalties on her screen, "You two _still_ argue like an old married couple."

"That's only because _Prince _Vegeta is such a jerk!"

"Don't act like you hate it." Vegeta smirked, "You practically beg me to argue with you."

Bulma cupped her throat and widened her eyes as she struggled to breathe, "Can't… breathe…"

"Bulma?!" Bunny high pitched voice almost screamed as the King and two Princes in the same room as her daughter moved towards the Princess to help her with wide and shocked eyes.

"Can't… breathe…"

"Bulma!" Tarble yelled as he reached out to try and help.

"There's no room… to breath with Vegeta's ego!" Bulma said dramatically before dropping her hands and giggling. King Vegeta and Prince Tarble laughed with her as Vegeta glared at the blue beauty.

"Bulma that was not funny." Her mother said sternly as she frowned at her daughter, "I thought you were in trouble."

"Oh come on mom, you have to admit it was pretty funny," Bulma said as her laughing calmed but when she took a look at Vegeta's angry face, she doubled over laughing again.

A musical laughter filled the room as Queen Bunny started to laugh as well. The look on Vegeta's face was priceless.

"Hilarious," Vegeta said as he glared at the blue haired Princess.

Bulma finally stopped laughing and looked at her mother's cheerful face. She loved how her mother would always laugh along with her no matter how bad her jokes were.

"You see mom, there's nothing to worry about," Bulma smiled, "I'll be fine."

King Vegeta nodded, "It is true Queen Bunny. I will not allow any harm to come to the Princess. I will protect her as I would protect my own." He promised.

The blonde Queen nodded although she still looked uncertain. But who could really blame her? Her only daughter and only heir to her Empire was on a faraway planet that was filled with extremely powerful warriors and will soon enough be going into a war against the most sinister creature in the Universe to defend their planet and Empire. Bulma could see the uncertainty in her mother's eyes but smiled encouragingly.

"Mother, it is for the sake of our Empire." She smiled again, "When the war is over and we have won, I will return to you and daddy." She promised.

Bunny wiped away a stray tear, "You say that like you have already won."

"With Krillin being able to see the future, me being able to read minds and the Saiyan's strength, how can we not?"

"You may have strength my dear, but remember: strength is nothing if you lack-"

"If you lack brains," Bulma groaned and rolled her eyes, "Yes mother, King Vegeta has already explained this to me about a thousand times."

The human Queen giggled before her face turned serious, "Take care of yourself, my Princess."

"I will mother," Bulma nodded seriously.

The transmission ended as soon as she finished her sentence. Bulma eyebrows knitted together and she bit her bottom lip. She hated crying but she hated saying goodbye even more, which was why her mother hadn't said it. But that didn't make it any easier. Bulma knew it would be well over a year until she got to see her parents again and she hated the feeling that something was going to happen during that time apart.

"Bulma?" Tarble called out to the blue haired Princess quietly, "Are you okay?"

The human Princess wiped away the tears on her cheeks and made her expression blank, "Of course I am." She said.

"Well come on," Vegeta said before his brother could question the girl and probably cause some sort of human emotional break down, "I haven't got all day and we have already missed over an hour of training!" He added before storming out of the room.

Bulma rolled her eyes at his pushiness but followed him. When they got to the end of the hallway she whispered a, "Thank you." to him.

"I didn't do it for you," Vegeta replied.

"Of course you didn't."

"I didn't!" Vegeta argued, "I just didn't want to have to put up with your pathetic human emotions."

"Sure," Bulma smirked.

"I didn't!"

"Well someone seems a little defensive, I only said 'sure'." She winked at him.

Vegeta stayed silent and glared at anyone who passed by the two Royalties all the way to the training rooms. As soon as the door to the training room closed behind Bulma, he switched on the climate changing machine.

"Are we sparring?" Bulma yelled over the hissing wind that suddenly filled the room.

The ground changed into ice and the weather was just as worse. It was snowing and with the wind made it almost impossible to see or hear. Vegeta must mean business if he chose such a harsh place to train in.

Bulma didn't get an answer.

She ducked as a blue ki blast flew for her head and quickly went up into the air as another headed towards her. Why was he being so serious today? He usually gave her a heads up before they started training. She didn't have time to react as something grabbed her foot and slammed her into the ground. Bulma growled in frustration as she flew towards her attacker and started sending blast after blast at his head and chest. The smoke grew larger and larger and made it even harder to see.

The Princess stopped shooting and listened carefully for any movements. When she felt the air stir and vibrate behind her, she turned around and connected her knee with what she thought was Vegeta's stomach.

Oh how wrong she was.

She heard a pained gasp and a sudden thud against the icy ground. Bulma flew over to the climate changing machine and changed the room back to the way it was before flying back over to the Saiyan Prince. Bulma could hear Vegeta gasping for air and saw his face twisting in pain as he grabbed his most private area.

Bulma brought her hands to her mouth as she realised where she must have hit him. As if wasn't bad enough she hit him there, she had put everything she had into the attack. She immediately hovered over him to try and help him but he pushed her out of the way.

"I am so sorry Vegeta!" Bulma said with wide eyes, "I didn't know that I hit you… _there_." She giggled.

"I'm glad you find it amusing," Vegeta glared at her "If you weren't the only heir to your pathetic Empire I would have blasted you into the next dimension."

"No you wouldn't." Bulma said playfully.

"What makes you so sure?" He grunted as he pushed himself off of the now back to metal ground.

Bulma smirked at the Saiyan Prince when he winced at the movement, "Well for starters you wouldn't have promised my mother that you would protect me."

"I didn't say I would protect you," Vegeta smirked, "I said that _I_ would not harm you."

"Jerk," She said with narrowed eyes.

"Wench," He retorted.

Bulma rolled her eyes, "So what now?"

"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked with a confused expression.

"Well since you can barely move from my… misplaced kick, I'm guessing we're not going to be sparring again today?"

"We will spar today, but for now we will meditate."

Bulma groaned as she sat on the floor, "But meditating is so boring!"

"Get over it," Vegeta said as he sat back down on the floor slowly. The pain wasn't as bad now, but it was still painfully sensitive.

The two Royalties sank into their meditative states and stayed that way for well over seven hours. Whilst meditating, Bulma could feel the strange tugging at her mind again but whenever she got close to it, it caused her so much pain that it made her feel light headed and dizzy. She tried her hardest to ignore the strange pulling in her head but when it proved to be nothing more than a wasted attempt, she gave up with meditating.

The human Princess opened her large blue eyes to find Vegeta looking so still and peaceful that she could probably have passed him as dead if she couldn't feel his ki or mind.

Silently, she stood up and left the Saiyan Prince to continue his training of his mind.


	5. Kiss With A Fist

**Chapter 4 – Kiss With A Fist**

It had been two months now since the humans landed on Vegeta-sei. Yamcha, Tien, Sam, Tao and Launch decided to leave and go back to Earth after only three weeks had passed but Bulma couldn't exactly blame them. The five weren't as strong as she was, hell, they didn't even surpass many third class Saiyans which apparently to Vegeta wasn't even that strong. Although everyone was weak according to Vegeta.

So now there were only six humans on Vegeta-sei and even though it should, the thought of it didn't scare her because she knew Vegeta wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Since the day he had promised her mother that he wouldn't harm her – even though he kept saying it was only to make her shut up and let him continue with his training – she truly believed him. She didn't understand why, but she felt safe when she was with him. It was the safest she had ever felt in her entire life and with after everything that had been happening recently, she relished in the feeling.

All of the remaining humans had been given permission to stay in the Palace and Bulma had even been given her own body guards even though she tried to tell the King they were not needed, the younger Vegeta had stepped in and said that if someone did somehow get to her, it would be better them then her. The way he said it, like he didn't even care about his own people, angered her to no end especially when she met her guard. He had to be one of the sweetest, cheerful and kindest Saiyans the Princess had ever met. Unlike many of the other bodyguards she had grown up with, he genuinely seemed to care about her wellbeing. For example, when she had gotten her first period since arriving on the planet he was worried about her when he could smell her blood. The thought of the Saiyans being able to smell her blood completely freaked and grossed her out but the fact that he asked her if she was okay and if she needed anything moved her. Most men ran away from menstruation cramps or mood swings and Saiyan men were no different but Kakarot stayed with her to make sure she was okay. He wasn't like other Saiyan men. He was like a big softy but there was no doubt that he was more than capable of protecting himself. There was just something about him that screamed power and strength.

When she had heard Vegeta speak so little about her bodyguard, she lost it. The human Princess screamed obscenities at him and swung for him a couple of times before he had to literally pin her down to make her shut up and stop attacking him. He hadn't told her, but he was a lot stronger than her now.

Krillin, the human psychic, was often found meditating, sparring against one of the androids or hanging out with 18.

Chi-Chi, after meeting Bulma's bodyguard, had literally fallen head over heels for the boy. Kakarot was completely unaware of this of course and never seemed to understand when she would bring him snacks when he was on duty or when she would ask him if he wanted to go out sometime. Bulma laughed just at the memory when she saw Chi-Chi the day after she had first hung out with him.

**FLASHBACK **

"_Chi-Chi," Bulma gasped as she jumped up to assess her wounds, "What the hell happened to you?" _

_Bulma had been sitting in the living area for the humans when the brunette girl had come floating into the room looking bruised and beaten. It was a shock to see her that way to say the least. She knew the girl was fiery tempered and on more than one occasion Bulma or Kakarot had to step in before she got herself killed but from the looks of her bruised and swollen knuckles it looked like she had been fighting. _

"_I went on a date with Kakarot." She squealed excitedly._

_The human Princess laughed, "Are you sure he knows what a date is?"_

"_Of course I do!" She snapped before softening her features and tone, "Well…" _

"_Well what?" Bulma sat back down on the black sofa and motioned for Chi-Chi to do the same. She was used to Chi-Chi's temper by now. In fact, she found it amusing. Nobody but Vegeta dared to speak to her in such a way and she liked it when they did. She was so sick and tired of people brown nosing her or being too scared to even call her by her first name. They always referred to her as 'Princess' or 'Your Highness'. _

"_Well we were sitting by this tree and he asked what we were supposed to do on a date. So I told him, we could do whatever he thought was fun… and well, I guess I should have been expecting it, but I wasn't. I just about managed to duck out of the way before his fist slammed against the tree and snapped it in half!" _

_Bulma started to laugh, "Did you expect any different, Chi-Chi? I mean, he is a Saiyan. Fighting is in his blood and it's what every Saiyan considers as fun." _

_Chi-Chi glared at the Princess, "Yes I know that, captain obvious. I guess I just kind of thought he would want to do something else." _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_I mean like kissing or something," Chi-Chi chuckled nervously, "But I have to admit, fighting is pretty fun. We spent the entire afternoon fighting but I knew he was holding back." She finished with a growl as she squeezed her hands into fists._

"_Wow, Chi-Chi. Anyone would think you were a Saiyan." Bulma winked. _

_It was true. The young brunette girl had been told on more than one occasion that she seemed more Saiyan than human. Hell, she was more gutsy and hot headed than most Saiyan warriors. _

"_Well one good thing did come out of the fighting," She squealed excitedly once again. She could barely even sit still because it felt like her chest was about to explode with the happiness she felt. _

_Bulma chuckled at the girl, "And what was that?" _

_Chi-Chi gave Bulma a brilliant smile, "He kissed me!" _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Bulma smiled at the memory. It was happiest she had ever seen her friend and she was so happy for her.

Chi-Chi had never had an easy life back on Earth and that was part of the reason why she was so keen on staying here rather than going back. Her mother had died giving birth to her and since then, her father had pushed her to becoming as strong as she could possibly be so that the same thing wouldn't happen to her. He didn't want to lose the second love of his life; he barely survived the first loss and to lose his daughter would kill him. There was no doubt about it.

But when Chi-Chi turned thirteen, her father died from a broken heart and she blamed herself. Since then she had been living alone in the woods, training every single day, pushing herself over her limits and her life had been filled with 'what ifs' and 'what could have been'.

What if she had worked harder? What if she had noticed sooner the pale grey colour of his skin or the distant look in his soft brown eyes? What if he had trained her mother the same way he trained her?

What if she had never have been born?

That thought ran through her mind almost every day. If she hadn't of been born, her mother would still be alive and her father would be too. They would both be happy and growing old together like they should have been for the past fifteen years of her life.

However since she arrived on Vegeta-sei, the thought had been running through her mind less and less and she had Kakarot to thank for that. She often called him 'Goku' because on Earth, the name Goku meant saviour and that was what he was. He was her saviour. If it hadn't of been for him, she would still be depressed and lonely. She had told him everything and he stuck by her through it all.

For the first time in over two years, Chi-Chi felt loved.


	6. My World

**Chapter 5 – My World**

It had been six months now since she had arrived on Vegeta-sei and a whole month since she had received any contact from her parents or from anyone at all from the planet Earth. It wasn't like her parents to go so long without at least sending her a message. Sure they were very busy and important people, but they always found time to speak to her, always. No matter what was happening or about to happen, they always made time for Bulma.

As if not hearing from her parents wasn't bad enough, but she also hadn't heard anything from anybody from Earth and whenever they tried to, it would come up with nothing but static. It was like something was blocking all signals between the two planets.

"What if he has destroyed Earth already?" Bulma questioned Vegeta and his father as she paced back and forth in front of the King's throne.

King Vegeta spoke with a serious voice as he settled himself back into his throne, "You cannot think that way Princess."

"But it's true! Why else would we be receiving no signal from my planet?" She all but yelled at the King.

Bulma stopped her pacing as a familiar pain in her mind returned. She closed her eyes, counted to ten and took deep breaths to calm herself.

Lately, whenever she got too stressed or too… well too anything, she would get a pain in the back of her head. At first, she felt it whilst she was meditating with Vegeta but back then it was only a tugging sensation like when you're getting stitches after having that part of your body numbed. But now, it felt like something was trying to tear something out of her head. It scared her but given the circumstances of what was happening right now; she ignored it and focused on more important things like her parents, her planet and training for the battle.

"Princess?" The King's worried voice spoke.

Bulma's eyes snapped open to see both the King and Prince staring at her. Whilst the King's eyes were full of worry, the Prince's eyes were, as usual, empty. Neither of them had failed to notice the Princesses actions.

"I'm fine," She said with a reassuring smile, "It's just a headache."

"Are you sure it is just a headache?" The younger Vegeta asked with narrowed eyes.

He knew about her 'headaches'. He knew about them since the day she entered his mind without his permission. When he had forced her out of his head and he wasn't sure how it happened, but somehow it felt like some sort of door had opened up between them. Suddenly, he got a very small taste of how she was feeling and when he concentrated hard enough, he could read her thoughts. He wasn't sure if she also knew about it, but apparently with the way she was looking at him now and the fact her mind was still opened up to him she wasn't aware of any of it. He resisted the urge to scoff. Some psychic.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" The human Princess glared at the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta almost growled at her ignorance to her own health. How was he or his father supposed to protect and look out for her when she didn't look out for herself? Didn't she realise how important she was? The thought stopped him for a second. She was important to her people and her Empire, not to him. No, she meant nothing to him. If anything, he only kept his promise to her Human Queen because with her abilities, she gave them an advantage in the upcoming battle. Not that they needed any.

"I think you know exactly what I mean."

King Vegeta looked between the two Royalties, "What is going on here?" He demanded. He did not like being the only one who didn't know something. He was the King of all Saiyans and he would not be lied to or kept in the dark, especially if it was something to do with the only heir to the Human Empire. Her father was a good friend of his and he would do anything to help or protect him and his family.

Bulma's eyes never left Vegeta's as she responded to his father, "Absolutely nothing. Apparently, Vegeta has never seen a psychic get a headache before. They are not uncommon. Even Krillin gets them."

She was lying of course and Vegeta knew it thanks to the still opened door between their minds and the fact he could see her lies in her eyes. Ever since they were just mere children, he could always tell when she was lying. But for now, he would let it slide. Whatever she was hiding could wait until they were alone.

The human Princess didn't wait for the King to reply before her eyes snapped from his son's to his with so much more intensity and emotion then he ever thought would be possible for the Princess. Ever since she had arrived she kept her emotions to herself much like the Saiyans did. "So what about my parents and my planet?"

"We will send a group of warriors to your home planet. But I assure you everything will be fine, Princess."

Bulma muttered, "It better be," Before storming out of the throne room to find Bardock.

On her way down to the labs, she noticed how even the strongest of warriors looked frightened of her. Half would bow out of respect whilst the other half bowed out of fear. It didn't matter to her though because she liked the thought of people fearing her and they were right to do so. She was the second strongest warrior on this planet. That much had been proved the day they all heard about her training sessions with the Saiyan Prince.

It was kind of weird though having Saiyans bowing to her out of fear. At least, it looked like fear. She had always thought of the Saiyan race as one of the strongest and most powerful races in the Universe. So the fact that she intimidated them in any way possible was a brilliant feeling.

Bulma threw open the lab doors with more force than necessary but she didn't care. If her parents or her people were in danger then she wanted to know. She wanted to be able to help them.

As the door slammed against the wall, she was rewarded with two sets of eyes staring at her with surprise.

"Princess, how can I help you?" Bardock said once he had gotten over his shock.

She didn't bother telling him or anyone else not to call her 'Princess' anymore because she knew that they wouldn't listen, "I need you to send some warriors to Earth. We haven't been able to pick up any satellite signals or even the smallest of messages from anywhere on the planet."

"Maybe there is just an electrical storm?" The younger Saiyan tried to reason with her.

Raditz was Bardock's eldest son and Kakarot's older brother. He had long dark hair down to the back of his knees and was very tall and muscular. Bulma even thought he was kind of hot but she always kept those thoughts to herself. It wouldn't be very Princess-like of her to hit on a third class, now would it? Besides, Vegeta was way hotter than Raditz.

Bulma shook the thoughts from her head. Now was not the time for mentally checking Vegeta out. "What for an entire month?" She argued, "Listen it is either you send them or I go. Then if it is anything to do with Frieza, not only would you be in trouble with King Vegeta, but you would also be in trouble with me and I will tell you now, that is not something you want."

"Is that a threat?" Raditz asked excitedly as the thought of a challenge pulsed through his blood. He loved to fight. He practically lived for it. If he wasn't training, he was fighting and if he wasn't fighting then he was eating. He enjoyed the thrill of a fight especially when it was with someone so much stronger than himself. The thought of getting his ass kicked by a girl didn't upset or anger him like it did with the other warriors because he knew that he would get a hell of a lot stronger when he was fully healed.

Bulma narrowed her eyes, "Now is not the time Raditz."

"I only wanted to fight, not have sex with you." He rolled his eyes, "Besides, when my father sends out a group of warriors you will have to wait four weeks anyway."

Also, unlike the other Saiyans or anyone else for that matter, he did exactly what the human asked him to. He called her by her first name and acted like she was no more than a first class or an Elite. He had learned the first day he met her that she hated being treated differently than everyone else and she also hated the attention she got unless she was in the mood for it.

"Just send the warriors and tell them to keep us updated on every little piece of news until they return." Bulma said in defeat before she left the labs. She was completely worn out mentally. The past couple of months had been hard work on her mind due to Vegeta's strict training and her parent's sudden silence.

Perhaps a long, hot bubble bath would take her mind off of all the stress. Like Raditz said, it would be over four weeks until the Saiyan warriors returned and there would be nothing else she could do to make time go faster.


	7. Going Under

**A/N - PLEASE READ**

** After this chapter I don't know when I will be next updating due to family problems and the same goes for To Love & To Lose. I know I promised that I would have the next chapter for that story out last week but there is a lot of stress at the moment so I will update when I next have the chance. **

**Chapter 6 – Going Under**

Just like Raditz had said, it would take the warriors four weeks to go to Earth and back.

So when seven weeks had passed, Bulma grew even more anxious than what anyone would have thought possible. It had now been well over two months since she had last spoken to her parents or even anyone on Earth and now it had been five weeks since anyone had heard from the squadron that had been sent to her home planet.

The group they had sent weren't all that strong. Well, not to Bulma or Vegeta they weren't anyway. The highest power level in the group was fifty-seven thousand and the weakest was thirty-nine thousand. They were in the top ten strongest Elite squadrons and there were about six Saiyans in the group.

"They should be back by now," Bulma said for the umpteenth time to Kakarot and Chi-Chi who were sitting on her sofa.

"Perhaps their ship was damaged on their arrival and your father is trying to fix it?" Chi-Chi tried to comfort the close to hysterical Princess, "Perhaps it is just a storm that has masked Earth's signals making it impossible for us to connect to them."

Bulma started to chew her thumb nail. It was a disgusting habit she had picked up since she had sent the Saiyan warriors to Earth, "No," She said as she dropped her hand to her side, "No I know something is wrong, I can just feel it."

"It could just be stress," Kakarot shrugged, "You have been training none stop for over seven months now, it is bound to take its toll on you."

"It is not stress!" She yelled making the couple jump slightly, "You don't understand." She muttered, "None of you understand!"

Chi-Chi stood up and walked towards the Princess. "Then help us to."

Bulma sighed and sat down on the wooden chair, "I have a certain connection, sort of like a bond with each of my family but something feels… wrong. I can't sense my parents anymore."

"What do you mean you can't sense them?"

"Well I can but that is what I am talking about, they feel wrong. They're weak. Their ki's are in the low hundreds if that."

Kakarot sat up straight, suddenly more interested with the conversation. "And how high are their kis normally?"

"Well my mother's is only around twenty thousand because she isn't a fighter but my father's should be about seventy five thousand."

It worried her. If they were so weak, how could they survive? How would they be able to defend themselves if they were attacked? The thought worried them all. But before any of them could voice their thoughts or doubts, the door swung open revealing Krillin and 18.

"Bulma, you need to see this." Krillin spoke quickly as he walked into the room, followed by 18.

The Princess stood up, "See what?"

"We don't have any time to explain, you really need to get to the meeting room, now."

Bulma looked unsure, "The meeting room?" she said sceptically.

18 rolled her eyes, "It is to do with your parents."

Before anything else could be said, Bulma charged out of the room and blasted towards the meeting room with speed she didn't even know she possessed. A journey that should have taken her well over five minutes only took her twenty seconds. She slammed the door out of her way and glared at every occupant in the room.

"Where. Are. My. Parents." She said every word with untamed anger.

Bulma ignored the stabbing pain that returned in her head and instead focused hard on the King and both of the Princes' empty expressions. If she didn't know them any better, she would have failed to notice that they were angry or worried.

She had been on Vegeta-sei for over seven months now so she had learned how to read their empty features and guarded eyes. She could see the concern and worry in King Vegeta and Prince Tarble's eyes but there was an unexplainable eeriness to Prince Vegeta's anger. It was like the calm before the storm and it scared her.

"Ah, is that Princess Bulma?" A screechy voice sounded from the speakers.

Bulma winced at the voice, "What the hell is that? Is that a cat being strangled?"

"And as charming as always I see," The screechy voice sounded deadly this time as it spoke before it lightened up, "I hear you and the monkeys have teamed up against me, may I ask why?"

"Wait... is that Frieza?" She said the named uncertainly.

"That is Lord Frieza to you, you little whore."

"I am not a whore you creepy lizard! You know why we have become allies." She yelled at him as she walked towards the computer screen to see his white and purple face smirking at her, "You were planning on destroying my planet to take over the human Empire!"

Frieza's face emptied of any expression and his eyes became guarded, "And who, pray tell, told you such a thing?" He asked in an even emptier voice.

"It seems you have underestimated the humans Frieza," Prince Vegeta said smugly.

"How so, monkey?"

All three Saiyans growled and the sound echoed through Bulma's head but she forced herself to stay focused. The Princess folded her arms over her chest and gripped hold of her arms to keep herself focused.

"It seems that each human has a unique gift. Take Princess Bulma for example," Vegeta motioned towards her, "She has the ability… of being the smartest in the Universe." He lied, "And as it just so happens, there is a human boy who can see the future and he saw you destroying the planet Earth."

Vegeta realised half way through his sentence that perhaps they should keep the human's gifts a secret but it was too late to keep it quiet. He had already mentioned it so he decided to play it down a little.

"Smartest in the Universe did you say?" Frieza smirked, "Well that is not what her dear mother says."

Bulma walked towards the screen, "What the hell have you done to my parents you sadistic bastard?" She demanded angrily.

"Spoken like a true Princess," Frieza said sarcastically, "They are alive… for now."

"What the hell does that mean?" King Vegeta yelled.

The camera changed from Frieza's face to a strange room. It took Bulma a couple of moments before she noticed her parents in the far corner cuddled up to each other with her father slightly in front of her mother in a way of protecting her.

"No... Mom! Daddy!" She yelled at the screen as she banged her fist against it.

The picture changed from her parents back to the ugly face of the lizard.

"If you hurt them I swear to God I will rip you to pieces," She said in such a soft and deadly voice that sent shivers down Prince Tarble's spine. He wasn't much of a fighter and just the thought of confrontation scared him. He was strong, yes, but he didn't enjoy hurting people.

"And what if I kill them?" He smirked evilly.

Bulma narrowed her eyes dangerously at the tyrant, "Then I will make sure you die by my hand and my hand alone you freak."

Once again, the camera changed to the scene of her parents and dread washed over her as she watched Frieza step into the room. Bulma concentrated harder and clenched her hands into fists as the pulsing in her head grew louder and stronger until her hands drew blood. She squinted at the screen and watched intently as her father pushed her mother completely behind his body, yelling at Frieza to leave them alone.

She watched as her mother begged for their lives and as her father tried to soothe her. They both knew that this was the end. They all did. A hard lump rose in Bulma's throat as Frieza shot a red ki beam from his index finger through both of their hearts.

Bulma's vision started to turn blurry and she felt light headed as she watched her parents lifeless bodies hit the floor.

The room filled with Frieza's evil laughter and suddenly, all eyes were on Bulma's shaking form. Black flames surrounded her body and all three Saiyan Royalties told her to calm down but she couldn't hear them. The sound of her mother's screams and begging kept playing through her mind as was her father's warnings.

Her mind started to burn and she felt as though there was no way out. She tried to push the pain to the back of her mind like she usually did but this time it didn't seem to work. The pain echoed from her own mind in Vegeta's and his eyes widened suddenly as he felt her mind's power climb higher and higher. He knew instantly that if she didn't control the power then she was surely going to die.

She needed to release the anger she was feeling but she felt like she couldn't move. She couldn't even see the people around her anymore. All she could see was Frieza's evil smirk on the screen as he continued to laugh.

Bulma's eyes narrowed and she glared hatefully at the lizard as her body trembled even more with unreleased anger.

After a couple of seconds of her still quickly increasing power, Vegeta had to close off the connection they had so that she didn't kill the both of them.

In less than half of a second, Bulma was in front of the communicator. Her eyes spat fire at the tyrant through the screen but it only made his smirk widen. Bulma let out a loud scream as she threw ki blast after ki blast at the screen that held his face.

The whole Palace shook as her mind burned all the more. Power she hadn't even owned before filled her veins and objects around the room started to rise and the room started to glow with her black aura.

Vegeta flew towards the Princess but was stopped by his father's hand.

"Father, she is going to die!" Vegeta protested, "Can't you feel her power? It's too high! She cannot control it!"

The human warriors along with Kakarot, Raditz and Bardock suddenly burst into the room. They left towards the meeting room as soon as the felt the spike in her power.

Bulma slowly levitated off of the ground and turned to face the other people in the room.

What they saw scared even Vegeta.

Her eyes that were once a beautiful shade of blue were now an empty white. It looked like her pupils had completely disappeared. Her long blue hair was flowing eerily around her angry face and the black flames just kept on growing.

Vegeta broke out of his father's hold and charged toward Bulma. She didn't even look like Bulma anymore though. She just looked so angry and hurt and it pained him to see her in such a way. He didn't want her to become so over powered by her suddenly monstrous power that it killed her. He didn't want her to hurt herself whether she was doing it knowingly or not. He just wanted her to calm down.

Bulma didn't even notice when Vegeta approached her and she didn't hear his hiss of pain as the touch of her skin burned his hands. All she could feel was the burning and anger in her mind. All she could hear was the voices telling her to go and make Frieza watch as she killed his parents and then she wanted to torture him in the most slowly and painful way possible. All she could see was darkness and all she could taste was blood.

Bardock moved towards the two teenagers despite his instincts telling him to get the hell out of there. He quickly turned towards the others, "Get out of here. She is completely unstable."

They didn't ask questions. Not even King Vegeta. Every single one of them left. Well, Chi-Chi was dragged out by Kakarot as she screamed that she had to help her. Bulma was her best friend. She had to help her, she just had to.

Bardock turned towards the human Princess and started to walk towards them even though Vegeta growled at him to stay away. Ignoring the Prince, he was soon stood beside Bulma. He ignored the pain in his hands as he touched her cheeks and ignored the now nearly deafening growls that were erupting from Vegeta.

He used every little bit of psychic ability in him to try and calm her mind. He didn't care how dangerous it is for him, she was a Princess and it was his duty to serve her. But even if she wasn't a Royal, he would still help her.

Bulma's stunningly blue pupils slowly came back and her eyebrows knitted together as though she was in a great amount pain. The black flames around her died down until they were completely gone and like her hair, she fell but before she could hit the ground, a strong arm wrapped around her waist and held her close to his body.

"Bulma!" Vegeta's worried and pained voice echoed through her mind before she slipped into a different sort of darkness, the darkness of unconsciousness.


	8. Battle Of One

**Chapter 7 – Battle Of One**

It had been a whole week since he last saw her beautiful blue eyes and the last time he saw them still burned in the back of his mind. They looked pained, confused and scared. It hurt him to know that he couldn't save her.

Vegeta hadn't left her side for a second since she slipped into the coma. He barely ate anything and he didn't train at all. He knew the affects his actions would have on his body and despite all of the warnings; he continued to ignore his body's needs.

It was like he suddenly didn't care about anything other than her. He had gotten so used to having her around. So used to having her train with him, eat with him, hell, he even missed their arguing and her pointless blathering! None of it mattered without her. He didn't care about the upcoming war. He didn't care about training or eating or anything else for that matter. He just wanted her to open her big blue eyes and tell him that it was all just another one of her jokes and that she was perfectly fine.

But he knew for a fact that that wasn't going to happen.

After she had fallen unconscious, Bardock explained what he did to her to make her mind calm itself. He used his own psychic abilities to help her have control of her mind. After he had done what he did, he was so weak that Vegeta was certain he was going to die if it hadn't of been for Raditz. He had felt his father's ki dropping until it was barely even recognisable and was soon in the room once again only this time, he was shouting orders at Vegeta. But Vegeta couldn't hear him. All he could think about was how scared and helpless Bulma looked and how mad she was going to be when she woke up and realised she had shown a weakness.

That was, if she was ever going to wake up.

Bardock told Vegeta after a full day of scans on the human Princess that this was her mind's way of protecting itself and that even though she may appear to be peaceful now, inside, she was fighting with herself to gain full control of her own mind again. He also said that there was no way of knowing when she would wake up again or _if _she would ever wake up again.

He also said that if she lost the fight inside of her mind there was a high chance she could become the girl they had all seen inside of the meeting room.

So since that day, Vegeta had been by her side. He rarely slept or used the bathroom. He made them put Bulma into her own quarters instead of the medical room so she would be somewhere she recognised when she wakes up.

Also since that day, Vegeta raised his ki up to its maximum so she could feel him by her side every second of every day. Bardock said she would be completely aware of her surroundings even with the battle raging inside of her and that comforted the Saiyan Prince in a way. It comforted him because it let him know she was still here and that she was still here with him.

Vegeta had just gotten so used to having her around that he didn't even imagine what it would be like when she left. In some ways, he always thought of her staying here with him. He didn't know whether he thought it in a romantic way or just what he had once heard her describe as a friendly way all he knew was that he thought it. It just seemed impossible for her not to be here.

Every day for the past seven days, he had been giving her some of his energy so that she would be strong enough to win her battle because he needed her to get back to him. He needed her to open her eyes. He even needed to hear her loud and annoying voice. He wasn't even sure why he felt the need to have her here with him; all he knew was that he wanted it to happen and he always got what he wanted.

Nothing would stop the pain. The pain he felt whenever he remembered that day. The pain he had felt flooding through their connection or the pain that shone in her eyes just before she collapsed. Nothing would stop the pain he felt and it angered him. It angered him that she just ignored all the signs that were saying she was losing her control. It angered him that he did nothing to help her and that he still couldn't but what angered him the most was that it just seemed so inevitable. It was like it was bound to happen sooner or later. It felt like even though they might have noticed it sooner they still wouldn't have been able to do anything to help her.

It was thoughts like that, that were killing him on the inside.

On the outside, Vegeta looked like he could have been meditating, his face was empty and his eyes were closed and if they didn't know any better, they would say he was asleep. But on the inside, he was fighting with himself to find out why he cares so much about the girl. Why it matters to him if she won or lost her inner battle and why it hurt him to see her in such a state.

Vegeta didn't try opening up their connection whilst she was still the way she was for the risk of it being too much for her unstable mind to deal with. It still bothered him that she hadn't even noticed that she left the door between their minds open and not only could she see into his mind, but he could see into hers too and that was why he had to close it when she lost it. Because the pain she was feeling pushed itself into his mind no matter how hard he tried to push it back out. All that proved to him was how strong the power in her mind was. Whilst he was so much stronger than her physically, it was as clear as day that she was a hell of a lot stronger than him mentally. Or at least, her 'other self' was.

Nobody knew what to call the other side of Bulma and they didn't know how to control it. All they did know was that if she woke up with white eyes, it could very well mean the end of all of them. When she changed, her power level doubled itself from its usual thirty five million to seventy million and although the power was incredible and awesome, it was also extremely dangerous. So much power was not made for humans. It wasn't because he thought of them as weaklings, it was just common sense. No human body could withstand so much power and that was why her original power level of thirty five million surprised them all so much. Technically, it should have completely destroyed her body and she shouldn't have been able to control it but somehow she managed it and now they all knew why. It was because of the inner power inside of her.

The power that was hidden inside of Bulma kind of reminded him of the legendary that was inside of him, apart from the fact that the legendary only made the warrior stronger whereas the power in Bulma was a completely different being threatening to destroy her.

Vegeta reopened his eyes and looked at the sleeping girl before him. How could there be so much evil inside of a girl who looked so much like an angel? It just didn't seem possible. But it was and there was absolutely nothing that Vegeta could do to help her.

"Bulma," He whispered in a defeated and hopeless voice before resting his head back into his arms.


	9. Black Heart

**A/N - Two chapters in one night?! Is she sick? No. I am however led in bed with nothing else to do. Also, I'm in a writing mood so I thought I would start writing again! I already said this on my recent chapter in 'To Love & To Lose' but just in case you don't read that story, I'll say it here too. Thank you all so much to the people who have been reviewing my chapters, they really do mean a lot to me and I recommend you all go watch team four star. **

**Anyways, here is the next chapter. ENJOY AND REVIEW! **

**Chapter 8 – Black Heart **

It felt like her whole body was on fire. It felt like she was about to have her mind ripped out of her. It felt like something, something dark, was trying to take over her. But she wouldn't let it.

She could feel Vegeta's ki somewhere near her but she couldn't find him anywhere. She wasn't sure how long she had been running around in the darkness looking for him but she never seemed to tire or run out of breath. She was becoming desperate. She felt like she needed to find Vegeta.

Bulma had never been scared of the dark before but now, it seemed like such a dangerous and scary place. If it wasn't for the feeling of having Vegeta standing right next to her, she was sure she would be on the floor curled up into a tight ball and crying. She didn't care that she was one of the strongest warriors in the Universe; just the thought of being alone petrified her.

No matter how hard she tried to find Vegeta and how strong his presence around her felt, she knew she was alone. She had never felt more alone in her entire life. The darkness was over whelming and it just felt like it kept getting darker and darker. Bulma squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head from side to side. She needed to be strong.

The sound of laughter surrounded her and she was immediately on guard. The laugh sounded somewhat familiar but she couldn't place it. She knew that she had definitely heard the laughter from somewhere before, but the question was: where had she heard it? It sounded so dark… so evil… so sadistic.

The human Princess walked throughout the darkness, trying to locate where the sound was coming from. It felt like she had been searching for days until she finally saw a black light somehow shining brightly towards her.

"You finally found me," The voice spoke softly; "Well it certainly took you long enough."

As Bulma stepped closer towards the figure, her mind started to burn. She felt like she had experienced the pain before, but from where? She couldn't remember a thing and it was starting to scare her. It was like somebody had purposely removed certain memories from her mind and it was really starting to make her angry.

"Who are you?" Bulma demanded in a strong voice.

A soft chuckle lingered in the air before the unknown figure started to speak again, "It's me, or shall I say, it's you?"

"What?" Bulma gasped, "What on Earth are you talking about? You're making no sense! I demand you tell me at once."

"You don't remember?" The voice sounded confused before chuckling again, "Well it looks like I may have to show you."

What Bulma had thought to have been a light turned out not to be a light at all. As she squinted, Bulma could make out a womanly figure standing directly in the centre of what appeared to be shining black flames.

Bulma gasped and raised her hand to her mouth, "You're… you're…"

"Yes, I'm you and you are me." The other Bulma smirked.

"And what do they call you, huh?" The real Bulma asked whilst glaring at the evil her.

It seemed like something out of a movie. It just didn't feel real. How could she, Princess Bulma, have something that appeared to be an evil twin? Well not exactly a twin giving the fact the other Bulma had white eyes instead of blue and her face was twisted into an evil grimace.

"I am not your evil twin," The white-eyed Bulma frowned, "I am the hidden power that is in your mind. If I had been in someone else's body, I would have looked like them. I only look like you because I am you."

"No. You are not me!"

"Okay so maybe I'm not exactly you," She chuckled, "But I do look like you. Hm, I don't exactly know how to phrase this. I haven't really had to explain what I am before."

Bulma narrowed her eyes at her evil inner self, "You're the headaches I have been getting, aren't you?"

The evil laughter filled the air once more, "What a nice way to explain what I am. Yes. I am your personal headache." She said sarcastically.

"Maybe you're not my headaches but you're the reason they're there. Just tell me, what are you?"

The evil Bulma frowned, "I told you, I don't know how to explain what I am. I wasn't given a name or at least, you haven't given me a name."

"What, I'm supposed to name you?"

"I don't know I've never done this before."

"You are the worst inner evil, ever."

"That's it!" The evil Bulma smirked, "I am the hidden evil within your mind and heart. I am your alternate ego. I am the voice in your mind that tells you to do the bad things that you try so hard to ignore, I am the tugging feeling you get in your mind and I am the burning feeling you receive when you try to deny me."

Bulma laughed humourlessly, "So what you are trying to say is that you're basically the dark angel that sits on my shoulder trying to make me do the bad things I don't want to do?"

"Well except for when you think about fucking 'Geta," The evil Bulma smirked, "That is all you."

"I do not think about sleeping with Vegeta!" The real Bulma screeched and covered her mouth in shock.

"Are you really going to try and deny that to someone who has lived in your mind your entire life?"

"You've been in my mind for my entire life?" Bulma gasped and dropped her arms back to her sides.

"Uh huh, just think of the things we could do together Bulma," The dark Bulma beamed as she circled around Bulma like a ghost, "We could rule the Universe! We would have no rivals because we would be the strongest being alive."

Bulma shook her head viciously, "No."

"You know you want to," The voice whispered huskily into her ear, "You, me and our little Prince Vegeta can rule the Universe, together. Nobody would ever be able to stop us."

"Vegeta is not 'ours'." She growled, "And I would never work with someone so evil!"

"What makes you think I'm evil?" Evil Bulma faked a pout.

Bulma raised an eyebrow at her in a way that said 'are you kidding me?'

"Okay, so maybe I am just a little bit evil but think of the possibilities! Nobody would ever dare to harm you or your Empire again. Not even Frieza."

The name struck a chord with Bulma as memories flooded through her, almost knocking her legs out from under her. She suddenly remembered why she was like this. It was because of him. She remembered what he said, what he did to make her lose control of herself. He had killed her parents. The people that mattered the most to her, the people that raised her and taught her everything she knew. He murdered them for some sick game. He liked the thought of Bulma being angry at him and wanting to kill him because she would be a challenge, so he did the only thing he knew to wind her up so badly: he killed her parents, the people she loved the most.

Bulma let out a loud scream as she started to power up. But instead of black flames, hers were white. Just the look on the evil Bulma's face told her she was doing the one thing she hoped she wouldn't do: she was winning the battle.

"What- what are you doing?" The dark Bulma yelled as wind that wasn't there before slapped her hair across her face.

"I'm. Kicking. You. Out. Of. My. Head." She pronounced each word with such hatred and anger that the evil Bulma knew that she would succeed but that didn't mean she was going to just leave. No, if she was going down, then she would be going down swinging.

The evil Bulma powered up and the once dimmed black flames shot up into large shining black flames of darkness.

Bulma had to smirk at the irony. The evil Bulma had dark flames whereas she had white. It really was like something out of a stupid movie.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Bulma?" Evil Bulma yelled, "If you just say yes then you wouldn't have to do any of this!"

"You're only saying that because you know I will win!" Bulma screamed again as her power along with her flames grew to new heights.

She focused all of her energy into pushing the evil from her mind and heart. She used the memories of her parents and the ever present feeling that Vegeta was standing right next to her, to guide her. She would do it for them.

"If that is what you think, then you should just give up now!" Dark Bulma laughed, "You don't honestly think you could win against me do you?"

Bulma brought her hands together and charged a large yellow beam in her palms without even knowing what she was doing. She had never charged such a powerful attack before and what scared her the most was that it wasn't even one of her attacks.

"_Bulma," _A deep voice's whisper filled the air around her. She knew immediately who it was: Vegeta. She had never heard him sound so broken, so defeated or so hopeless in the entire time she had known him.

With a new and more fierce determination, Bulma let the blast that seemed to feel so natural in her hands keep growing until she couldn't even see the evil her anymore.

"What are you doing?!" The evil Bulma yelled, "You'll kill us both!"

"No," Bulma smiled, "Just you."

When the attack had finished charging, Bulma smirked and closed her eyes to concentrate on where her evil self was. She hated that she had made Vegeta sound so broken and helpless and sure enough, she was going to pay for it.

"This is for Vegeta," She said once she had locked onto the dark Bulma's body.

"FINAL FLASH!" Bulma yelled as the strong, yellow beam fired out of her palms and hit the evil her.

When the flash had finally died down, a bright royal blue light shone above the human Princess. It was a light Bulma often saw in her training sessions so she immediately knew that the battle was over.

She had won.

Bulma followed the blue light and before she knew it, she was free falling.


	10. A Moment Like This

**Chapter 9 – A Moment Like This **

One minute, she was free falling at about a hundred miles per hour and the next; she was lying in her bed with Vegeta sat beside it with his head in his arms and his face pressed against the silk bed sheets.

She could remember everything. From the moment the dark side of her took control right through to the battle and then free falling towards the blue light. Bulma followed the blue light because she knew it was safe and she knew it was safe because it was the colour of Vegeta's aura. It was as if Vegeta had been guiding her to find the light again and it was Vegeta who helped her out of the darkness.

Slowly, Bulma lifted her stiff hand and when Vegeta didn't move, she lifted the rest of her arm and moved it closer towards his head until there was only an inch of space between her hand and his head.

When he still didn't move, Bulma ran her hand through his hair softly, enjoying the silky smooth feeling of his hair. It was strange. She thought that his hair would have been rough or dry or even knotted because of the way it never moved but it was the exact opposite, it was soft just like hers.

Vegeta felt his hair being touched and immediately sat up straight to find a pair of soft blue eyes staring at him.

Before he knew it, she was hugging him tightly with her arms around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist.

When Vegeta first looked up at her when she touched his hair, he looked so lost and worried that it hurt her. What was he some afraid of? She was perfectly fine. So she did the first thing she thought of that her mother would do to comfort her: she hugged him.

"What are you doing girl?" He said in a husky voice. He didn't say it in a harsh way, he was just genuinely curious. She had been awake for less than a minute as far as he could tell and she was already fast enough to move without giving him any time to expect it.

Bulma shuddered as his breath caressed her ear and she inhaled deeply, "I just… missed you, that's all." She only half lied. She did miss him, but to admit to hugging Vegeta because of his moment of weakness would more than likely make him angry.

Vegeta smirked against the base of her neck and breathed in her unique strawberry scent. Even though she had been in bed and not moved even an inch since she had first slipped into the coma a whole week ago, she still smelled like strawberries.

He would never admit to missing her too even though he did. He missed her more than anything and if he was completely honest, he would say that it kind of worried him. He had never missed anyone or anything so much since his mother was killed and even then he hadn't missed his mother nearly as much as what he had missed Bulma.

"I did it," Bulma smiled against his shoulder, "I did it." She whispered again.

Before she even realised it, she started to cry. The tears soaked Vegeta's armour and the smell of salt water filled the air, replacing the heavenly strawberry scent.

"Why are you crying?" He demanded, "You won didn't you?"

"My parents they're go-" Was all that she whispered before more tears filled her eyes and she tried to choke back sob after sob. But after a couple of minutes, it became nearly impossible to stop the tears and sobbing.

Vegeta wrapped his arms securely around his waist to comfort her. He wasn't used to seeing a girl cry. Hell, he had never ever seen anyone cry before. Well, except his brother but that was when he was still an infant. He wasn't really sure what to do to make her feel better so he just let her get all of her crying out of her system.

It took a whole hour before she finally calmed her sobbing and ran out of tears. She was completely unaware of it when Vegeta moved them so that they were lying on the bed so neither of them got stiff. He didn't exactly know how long they would be sat like that and he wasn't going to risk it since the tears appeared to be never ending, especially since he hadn't been training.

"I must seem so weak," Bulma chuckled as she wiped her eyes.

Vegeta shook his head slightly before moving a strand of hair away from her face, "Not at all. You were close to your parents." He shrugged.

Bulma looked down at her hands which were gripping tightly at Vegeta's spandex top. She wasn't sure when or how he took off his chest armour but she didn't care. One by one, she loosened her fingers until she had let go completely of his top.

"H-how long was I out?"

"About a week," He shrugged again.

"And you never left me? Not even for a second?" She smiled lightly.

"What makes you think that?" Vegeta demanded.

Bulma shrugged, "I'm not sure whether I just imagined it or… not but," She paused and looked him straight in the eye, "The entire time it felt like you were next to me and helping me." She smiled lightly again, "And you did. You helped me defeat her."

"Her?"

Bulma laughed almost hysterically, "Yeah apparently she was my 'alternate ego' or something like that. She said she was the hidden evil within my heart and my mind and she wanted us to rule the Universe."

"Us?"

"Yeah," Bulma paused again before chuckling, "Me, you and her. She kept saying that together, we would be indestructible and nobody would be able to touch us."

Vegeta frowned, "She wanted us to be tyrants?" He said uncertainly, "But isn't what she wants what you want?"

"What do you mean?" Bulma narrowed her eyes at Vegeta as she pulled herself away from him as though he had just burned her and sat up, "I would never be a tyrant."

"What she wants is what you want somewhere deep down inside of you. That is why she is called your 'inner evil'." He said like it was obvious.

Bulma got up off of the bed and walked towards the door. She opened it and looked at Vegeta, "If you seriously think that, then you aren't the person I thought you were."

Vegeta frowned at the Princess. What the hell was she complaining about now? He only said what the truth was. It would most likely be a hell of a lot worse if it had of been him instead of her. He sat himself up on her bed and just stared at her with a confused expression.

"Leave Vegeta," She said in a soft voice.

The Saiyan Prince got up off of the bed and walked over to her, "Not until you tell me what I have done wrong."

Bulma sighed as she shut her door and took a seat back on her bed, "You said that I want to be a tyrant Vegeta. You more or less said that I want to be like Frieza."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. As usual, she had taken things the wrong way and was over reacting, "I never said that. I said that was what your inner evil wanted and since she was a part of you, that would mean your inner evil self, wanted to be a ruler whether or not her or your followers accepted it. That was all I was saying."

The human Princess looked down at her hands as they twisted around each other.

"What now?" Vegeta sighed in annoyance.

"I was just wondering," She said as she looked from her hands to Vegeta, "As to why… Why did you stay with me?"

Vegeta sat down next to her on the bed, "I don't know." He said honestly.

"I did know, by the way." Bulma said after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Know about what?"

Bulma smiled up at the Prince, "About the connection between us."

"Then why didn't you close it? Or at least close off some of your thoughts?"

"I did, I closed off quite a lot of thoughts actually." Bulma said, "You probably only saw a quarter of what goes on in my head."

Vegeta looked at her like she had grown a second head. She couldn't be serious, right? He had enough trouble just keeping track of a fraction of the thoughts that passed through her mind to his. How was it possible that that hadn't even been more than a quarter of her thoughts? He knew the girl talked about nothing but crap but that was just ridiculous.

"Ha! You look so confused," She giggled, "If you want, I'll let you see everything?"

Vegeta raised a suggestive eyebrow at Bulma who just rolled her eyes in response and punch him lightly on the shoulder.

"You know that's not what I meant!" She laughed.

"Then what do you mean?"

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Everything that goes on in my head of course!"

He looked at the human Princess sceptically. How did he know that what happened to her last week wouldn't happen to him now if he said yes? Okay so the chances of that were slimmer than slim but he remembered the burning in his mind. He wanted to say yes to see if she was just trying to impress him but at the same time he wanted to say no because he knew he probably wouldn't be able to handle it if what was saying turned out to be true.

"Well?" Bulma pushed as she looked at him expectantly.

"Whatever," He said as he reluctantly opened their connection. He blocked her from all of his thoughts and prepared himself for the onslaught.

It was most definitely not what he had been expecting.

There were so many that if he focused too hard, it made him dizzy. He caught one every few minutes and even then he couldn't believe most of the things he was seeing or hearing.

The first was a memory of her and her parents. The three of them were in their Palace, eating junk food and laughing and watching television. Bulma looked around six years old and was cuddled up in between her parents on a burgundy sofa. He had never seen Bulma look so happy and at peace before.

The scene at the Palace on Earth soon faded away and then the large field surrounding the back half of the Palace filled his mind. She and Vegeta looked to be only around seven or eight and it was shortly after his mother had died. The two of them were sparring and Vegeta was quite clearly kicking her ass. He almost laughed at the promise she made to herself to get strong enough to return the favour.

Suddenly they were inside his father's throne room and Vegeta was stood beside his father, with his younger brother at his side. Vegeta smirked when he heard what vulgar things she had been thinking about him that day and he had to admit, the shock on his face when she said what her power level was, was pretty amusing.

The scenery soon shifted again to the memory of when Frieza killed her parents as a way of telling her he was challenging her to go through with her threat and as Vegeta felt her heart literally break in two and her mind rip apart, he promised himself that if she couldn't kill the lizard, then he would.

Once again, the scenery shifted. But this time they were in utter darkness and Vegeta wondered if this was when she had gone into a coma. It would make sense seeing as though that is what happened after she changed. He could feel his own presence and he could feel her panic as she tried to find him in the darkness. Then suddenly, they were in front of her other self. He smirked when the evil Bulma said that Bulma often thought about sleeping with him. He could tell she had tried to blur that part out but his Saiyan hearing still heard the words. He watched intensely as Bulma used his own attack with such grace even though she seemed absolutely lethal. He couldn't help the pride that filled his chest as she won her inner battle using one of his attacks, an attack she had never even seen before. Vegeta continued to watch and listen as Bulma ran towards his aura, desperate to see him and then relief filled his senses when she finally saw him.

Bulma ended the short display of memories with a sly smirk, "I told you that you wouldn't be able to handle it." She said smugly.

"So all you think about is fucking me, hm?" He said teasingly.

Her mouth fell open, "No! She was lying. I have never thought about you in that way before!" She said stubbornly as she folded her arms over her chest and refused to make eye contact. For some reason, it felt like her chest was swelling with shaky breaths and she shifted slightly in her seat.

Vegeta's plan had worked but he didn't know how long it would remain that way. He had only mentioned what he had so that she would forget about him not being able to handle her thoughts.

"Of course," Vegeta smirked.

"She was!" Bulma argued, "If I honestly thought about you that way then I would have done something about it!"

"Then why haven't you?"

"Well because I-" Bulma paused as she realised the trap she had just fallen in to. He had purposely set her up so that she would admit to wanting to sleep with him, "I see what you're doing."

"And what is that?"

"You're trying to trick me into saying something that would make it sound like I want to sleep with you."

"Why would I trick you into saying something if there is nothing to say?"

"Well because-" She had no idea what to say. All she knew was that she was losing the argument and she didn't like it, "fine, I do think about you in that way. But so what if I do?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

Vegeta's eye widened for a fraction of a second before returning to their normal size. He hadn't expected her to actually admit to it. The girl really was an enigma.

When Vegeta didn't answer, Bulma took that as a sign as to say that she had won the argument.

"Now if you don't mind Vegeta," She said as she stood up from the bed, "I would like to go to bed, you can help me… if you like."

Once again, Vegeta had been left speechless by the girl. She had managed to turn the whole conversation around so that she had the upper hand.

Vegeta stood up and advanced on Bulma until she was pressed against the wall with no escape. He placed each hand at the sides of her head and leaned in close so that he could whisper in her ear. He could hear the increasing speed in her heart beat and he could smell the sweet scent of her arousal.

"This isn't over, girl." He whispered huskily into her ear. His teeth very gently scraped over her ear lobe as he spoke and her body shivered in response.

Bulma closed her eyes as she felt his body press against hers but when nothing else happened, she opened them to find she was alone in her room.


	11. Secrets

**A/N - Okay so am I the only one who doesn't like what they've done to this website? I can't even check my stats, the writing makes my eyes unfocus and stuff and it keeps making laptop freeze so getting this chapter out was quite hard. Also, I had difficulty writing this chapter because of a stupid writer's block so tell me if you honestly think it sucks or if any of the characters seem to OOC. **

**REVIEW! **

**Chapter 10 – Secrets**

Neither of them spoke of what happened in Bulma's room that night, they just didn't know what to say about it. In some ways, they wished to go further but in other ways, they didn't. Mostly because over the past few months they had grown closer than anyone could have ever expected. Even the King was surprised due to the fact that his son never let anybody close to him. He would always say how it is a weakness and a liability and it could mean your demise if your enemies know about it. King Vegeta knew what he meant for that was what got his mate and Queen killed, but he just wished his son would let somebody in. Saiyans were known to be very closed off to their emotions but they always had at least one or two people they could open up to. It just wasn't healthy the way his son pushed everyone away and kept to himself.

He couldn't even remember a time when his son told him how he was feeling, not even when he was angry. His younger son, Prince Tarble, always let his father know how he was feeling and that was mostly why King Vegeta was so desperate to know how his older son was feeling. If Tarble, the most gentle and pacifistic Saiyan was experiencing such anger and hatred towards the Colds, one couldn't even begin to imagine a fraction of what Prince Vegeta must be feeling towards them.

King Vegeta was scared. Scared because his son was bottling everything up inside and ignoring his emotions and he was sure enough going to lose his mind due to the stress. He was scared because his son was a ticking time bomb and an extremely dangerous one at that because with just a flick of his wrist, he could most likely wipe out a decent amount of the Universe. He was so certain that his son had lost his mind when the young Princess Bulma became a prisoner in her own mind. He didn't eat, he didn't sleep and he didn't train. No matter how dire the situation was, his son never stopped training. Even when his mother died, he didn't stop. If anything, he pushed himself even harder until he was working on nothing but anger from the loss of his mother.

So yes, King Vegeta was scared and who could blame him? His son was one of the strongest and most unpredictable warriors in the Universe and as far as he knew, nothing would be able to stop his son if he did in fact snap and decide to kill them all.

You would have to be a fool not to fear Prince Vegeta. Many thought Princess Bulma was a fool until she proved to all of those who doubted her abilities that she could take care of herself. In many of their training sessions, Vegeta would come out just as badly injured as she would. It was obvious that his son was holding back on her and the King just couldn't for the life of him understand why. If his son was so much stronger than her, why was he continuing with their training? Surely he couldn't be benefiting from their training sessions, unless of course, his son was training just her without her knowing.

Since the Princess had come to stay, the Saiyans had learned that she was prepared to do everything herself. She did not need nor did she want any help. But after what had happened after Frieza murdered her parents, she had been allowing Bardock to help exercise her mind so there would never be a repeat. King Vegeta knew something was troubling her, he could see it in her eyes, something was not right inside of her and she was trying to hide it.

When the King tried to question Bardock about it, he just answered that she was 'shaken up' from the experience and never wanted to go through what she had ever again. But that answer was not good enough for the King. He knew she was hiding something, as did his sons but she always refused to speak about it. If either of them ever brought it up in a conversation, she would storm off or scream obscenities at them and say it was none of their business. Where they once found her outbursts and anger amusing, they now found it worrying.

Nobody but Bardock and the Princess herself knew what was happening to her and it angered King and Prince Vegeta as well as Kakarot and Chi-Chi. They were her best friends and yet she didn't tell them even a small part of what happened or what was going on with her. Everyone was growing angry and frustrated with her refusal to speak about what happened, including Prince Tarble.

Prince Tarble may be against fighting, but he was still a Saiyan and a very powerful one at that. He trained just as much as his brother and although he was more relaxed and peaceful, he still experienced anger.

That was why tonight, at dinner, Tarble was going to force her to speak about it no matter how hard she tried to get out of it. He was going to force her to do it. He was sick and tired of everyone being so cautious around her like she was about to explode and change again. She didn't deserve that sort of treatment and neither did they. If they were going to be fighting together, they needed to know that they could trust her and what she was currently doing was not helping her in the slightest.

The youngest Prince brought both of his fists down hard onto the mahogany dining table, causing a loud bang to echo around the room and stood up, surprising everyone else who was sat in the room.

"Tarble," The King said in a warning tone, "What are you doing?"

It was only the King, the two Princes' and the Princess at the table but they still had to act properly and like Royalty and smacking the table in a rebellious way was not how a Royal would act.

He completely ignored his father as he glared at the human Princess who was staring at the normally relaxed Prince Tarble with wide eyes. She had never seen him this way before and if she was completely honest, it kind of scared her. She didn't know what to expect from him or how strong he truly was. Even Vegeta stared warily at his younger brother.

"Bulma, you need to tell us what is happening with you." Tarble said in demanding tone that made Prince Vegeta growl.

Vegeta did not like the way he was speaking to her. It shouldn't bother him, but it did. It bothered Prince Vegeta how his brother was giving her such an evil a glare that made her shift about uncomfortably in her seat.

"There is nothing to tell," Bulma, although uncomfortable and slightly scared, said stubbornly as she turned back to her food.

Tarble threw all of his plates to the floor to gain her attention once more and it worked. Although he felt great guilty when he saw the fear in her eyes, he shrugged it off. He couldn't allow his emotions to stop him again, he had to know.

"We can all see through your lies Bulma," He almost yelled, "how do you expect any of us to trust you on the battle field if you refuse to tell us what the hell is going on!" He ended up shouting and quite loudly too.

Vegeta stood up and glared murderously at his younger brother. What he was saying was out of line. Even though Vegeta was growing annoyed with Bulma's silence, he would never force it out of her in front of an audience in such a humiliating way after seeing what she went through and after seeing how happy she was that she beat it.

The King and Bulma looked warily between the two brothers. One was glaring at the other like he was about to rip his throat out and the other was glaring at her. How did a quiet meal turn into such a drama filled dinner?

"I suggest you shut up Tarble," Vegeta growled.

Bulma stood up from her seat, "Like I said Tarble, there is nothing to tell. Bardock is helping me train and control my mind so there is not a repeat and whilst doing that he needs to bring up certain memories. Memories that I would prefer to keep locked away." She lied through her teeth as she turned to walk out of the room.

Tarble caught the Princesses arm with surprising speed which shocked Bulma. She tried to break his hold of her but nothing worked. If anything his hold on her arm got even tighter.

Both King and Prince Vegeta were on either side of Bulma, ready to protect her if Tarble's anger got out of hand but their presence was unnecessary as Tarble looked down in shock at his hand then looked apologetically up at Bulma's face.

"I-I'm sorry," He stuttered before letting go of her arm. Tarble looked into the Princess's eyes, begging her to just tell them the truth. "It's just we can all see it Bulma and nobody in the Saiyan army trusts you and you need that trust if we are going to be fighting with you. I am just worried for you."

Bulma looked down guiltily at her feet. She had no idea that she had been causing such strain on the Saiyan Royalties. She had heard about the many arguments and people telling the King that none of them could fight with someone they couldn't trust. And it was true; they couldn't fight with someone they don't trust especially when they were up against someone like Frieza.

"No, I'm sorry." She sighed, "I didn't realise I was causing so much trouble for you all." They all gasped when she looked up with tears in her eyes.

The human Princess, the girl who was known to never let her emotions get the best of her, the girl who was one of the strongest warriors in the Universe was breaking down in front of them. None of them had any idea on what to do.

"Bulma, what has been happening with Bardock?" Tarble asked softly.

She took a deep breath before looking at Prince Vegeta. She didn't know if she could tell the other two but she knew she could tell Vegeta. He was always there for her, no matter how much of a jerk he acted towards her she knew he would always be there. It had been that way since they were kids. Even if his advice was nothing more than 'stop being so weak' it still helped her out. Sort of.

"Leave us," Vegeta said in a strong voice.

Tarble looked up at his father who nodded once. The two walked from the dining hall towards their own personal chambers to retire for the night.

"Vegeta I-"

"Explain," He said the word demandingly.

Bulma looked down at her feet whilst nodding slightly before taking a deep breath and looking back up at Vegeta, "Bardock has been helping me train my mind," She raised a hand when she saw he was about to interrupt and continued, "Because I've been having difficulty controlling it."

"What do you mean?" He demanded in a low voice, "I thought you won?"

"I did win but at night, I have these… these nightmares… that I'm falling into that dark place again but sometimes its dreams about people trying to kill me and every time I have to fight them off. But lately, they're not just nightmares." She stopped talking when she had to hold back a sob. It felt good to finally get it off of her chest even though she wasn't sure if she was making any sense.

"Explain," He said again but this time, it wasn't as harsh.

Bulma swallowed before continuing, "I don't know how."

"Well try!" Vegeta almost yelled.

"Sometimes I can't even tell what's real and what's not." She whimpered before continuing, "That is what Bardock is helping me with. Okay? I forced him to swear that he wouldn't tell anyone about it, not even his own King. I was doing it for all of you so that you didn't have to worry or so that you didn't all look at me like I was about to break. But that doesn't matter, because most of you already do."

Vegeta stared at the Princess before him. He couldn't believe he had missed something so important. If she was really having trouble with reality then surely he would have noticed? It's not like it's something one could so easily hide. He just couldn't believe he had missed it. She was suffering and he didn't even see it. She was drowning in her problems and he didn't even notice. How could he do that to her? Whilst she had been struggling, he had been forcing her to train even harder. Damn it, their minds were connected and he never even noticed!

He couldn't explain the emotions he was feeling. He had never felt any of them in his entire life.

"It's not your fault," He heard her whisper; "It's mine. I should have told you."

"Yes, you should have." He spat before adding in a calmer voice, "Are they worse or is Bardock's training helping?"

Bulma smiled a little. "It's working." She lied.

She had no intention of telling him the truth. She had no intention of telling anybody the truth. The only person who knew or even needed to know was Bardock and that was only because of what he saw in her head when he saved her. Bulma didn't like lying to Vegeta, or anybody else for that matter and after seeing what happened to Tarble because of her lies made it all the worse. But despite all of the problems, she still couldn't tell them, not until the war was over and after she got her revenge.


	12. Can't Stand It

**A/N - I'm not too sure if I like this chapter or not so please tell me if you think it's a load of crap. :D **

**Don't forget to review! **

**Chapter 11 – Can't Stand It**

He knew she was lying. He could see it in her eyes. But why was she lying to him? Why was she keeping such important information from him? Couldn't she see what she meant to him? What if something went wrong and he had no idea how to help her because she was too damn stubborn to tell him what was happening? He hated feeling so… so sentimental and helpless! It just wasn't him. Vegeta had no idea why the human Princess meant so much to him and he didn't like it. To have someone close to you would be a weakness and if your enemy found out, you were as good as dead.

Vegeta knew what he had to do to find out what the girl was hiding from him. He wasn't happy about it, but he was going to have to do it either way. He knew Bardock gave his youngest son Kakarot everything he ever wanted. Well, everything Kakarot wanted that Bardock could get his hands on. The brat was even more spoilt than the Prince himself! So Vegeta was going to reluctantly push his pride aside and was going to ask, no _demand_ Kakarot to find out from his father what was happening to Bulma.

The Saiyan Prince walked through the Palace towards the third class training facilities. Nearly every single person he passed bowed or kneeled before him whilst the others, mostly slaves, cowered away into the shadows in fear. The sign of fear always made the Prince feel sick with disgust. He hated fear. He hated people showing fear. But what he hated most was when he himself actually experienced fear, which was an extremely rare thing to happen.

He had only ever experienced fear once in his entire life and it was when Bulma had lost control of her mind that day in the meeting room.

When she lost herself to the darkness inside of her and also when she had to stay a prisoner in her own mind until she defeated it, he experienced fear. He was disgusted with himself to admit it, but, he had never been so afraid in his entire life. He actually thought he was going to lose her and he wasn't sure why it bothered it so much but it did and he knew there was no changing that. He tried to say it was just because he had gotten so used to having her around, but he knew it was a lie. Vegeta wasn't sure how he knew it was a lie, but he knew that it was and the worst thing about it was that he wasn't sure if he enjoyed the feelings – both familiar and unfamiliar – he experienced around her or not.

Seeing her use his attack so gracefully whilst also defending his honour filled his entire being with pride. Whenever the girl truly smiled, it took his breath away. He would get a feeling of dread in his gut whenever he saw that she was in pain. When he saw the girl was afraid, he felt like he wanted no, he felt like he _needed _to protect her. Whilst they were training, it made him feel physically sick to his stomach when he picked out the easiest way to kill her.

And that was why he was training her so hard. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if she was killed.

The human Princess had done what nobody else had been able to do, she had opened him up. It was like he was a completely different person when it came to her. It was like he… _trusted_… her. No. That's absurd! He was Vegeta, the crown Prince of all Saiyans and he trusted no one, not even his own father.

He shook his head in defeat. It was a lie. He was lying to himself. Somehow this girl, this… this _human_ had changed him.

But what did that mean?

Did it mean that he was a weakling? Did it mean that she was his weakness? No. He does not and will not have any form of weaknesses and he was as sure as hell not a weakling. Whoever thought that was clearly a fool and should be permanently silenced, something he would gladly do for any idiot who thought of the Prince of all Saiyans that way.

But what was the girl to him?

She was a nuisance. That was what she was to him. She was constantly putting herself in danger by ignoring her own health. Even the most strongest of warriors didn't do that. It angered him to no end that she passed off her hallucinations as nothing.

Once Vegeta entered the third class training rooms it only took him a few seconds before he found the clown sparring against three other third classes. He had to admit that for a third class Kakarot was strong. It actually occurred to the Saiyan Prince that perhaps the younger Saiyan should be in a higher rank but he ignored the thought. He had more important things to think about and wondering if a third class clown should be with the Elites, wasn't one of them.

Without wasting any time Vegeta walked straight up to Kakarot who, like an idiot, waved once he saw the Saiyan Prince.

"Oh hey Vegeta," Kakarot said with his cheery grin, "What are you doing down here?"

Idiot.

If it wasn't for the girl he would have blasted the fool into the next dimension. To Vegeta, Kakarot was too relaxed and calm. A Saiyan warrior should always be on guard for attacks and ready to go into battle every second of every day. Vegeta couldn't even understand how this pathetic excuse of a warrior managed to be picked to be the human Princess's guard.

Also, since Bulma had told the third class that he could call her Bulma instead of Princess Bulma, he thought that meant the same for the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta had told him on more than one occasion to address him properly but it appeared that Bulma had told him to continue to address him without his title as she like the way it pissed him off.

"I have a mission for you Kakarot." Vegeta half lied.

Kakarot grinned happily, "Sure! What is it?"

Vegeta had to supress the urge to just snap his neck there and then. How can a Saiyan warrior be so idiotic? How can he be so relaxed or even so happy? He was nothing more than a clown.

There had been rumours about Kakarot a few months after he was born. It was said that the fool managed to suffer a serious head injury that changed his Saiyan ways and that was why he was spoiled so much by his father. Vegeta rolled his eyes. They were all stupid, sentimental third classes. He felt like he was surrounded by idiots.

"Come with me." The Prince said simply.

He didn't bother to wait for a reply as he turned and walked out of the training rooms. Vegeta hated the third class training rooms and had only been there about three or four times in his entire life. Vegeta didn't even turn around to see if the clown was following him because he could sense him. As soon as they reached Vegeta's private training room, he wasted no time to type in the code and let Kakarot and himself in.

"So what's going on?" Kakarot said, "Is something wrong with Bulma?"

It angered Vegeta for some reason how the lower classed Saiyan said her name like the two were close but he just ignored it because everything Kakarot ever did seemed to anger him. "I want you to find out what's going on during Bulma's training sessions with your father."

"You want me to spy on them?" He said shifting nervously from one foot to another and frowned, "I don't know Vegeta, he's my dad and Bulma's my friend."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and resisted yet another urge to do harm to the younger boy and instead settled for clenching his fists. "There is something she is not telling us and it could be crucial when it comes to going up against Frieza. I can tell there's something not right with her and we can't risk anything going wrong during the battle."

Kakarot suddenly had a knowing look on his face that made Vegeta feel even angrier. Kakarot did nothing to help himself as he nudged the Saiyan Prince with his elbow. "I think you like Bulma, Vegeta." He said in a 'matter of fact' tone.

Vegeta's left eye started to twitch.

"Silence with your foolishness!" Vegeta finally snapped, "We need to be able to trust one another if we're going to be fighting side by side. None of the warriors can trust her which means they won't help her if she's under attack and finds that she can't defend herself!"

The lower classed Saiyan's playfulness suddenly left his face and tone, "Bulma will be in danger?" He said it in such a worried tone that Vegeta wanted to punch him. He was supposed to be a Saiyan, not some sentimental fool! "Well it is my job to protect her so I guess it wouldn't be too wrong if I spied on them… What do I have to do?"

Vegeta smirked. Finally he was getting somewhere and he didn't even have to use violence, even though he would gladly cause harm to the fool and he had on more than one occasion, thought about harming the third class who was stood in front of him grinning like an idiot.


	13. A Million Miles An Hour

**Chapter 12 – A Million Miles An Hour.**

Bulma groaned as she rubbed her tired eyes.

It was late at night and even though she knew it was all in her head, she could see the evil Bulma sitting on the end of her large bed. She had been coming and going, appearing and disappearing every day for the past week or so.

"What do you want?" Bulma groaned as she led back down and stared at the ceiling. She was pretty sure that she had killed her, but apparently not since she was staring at her from the bottom of her bed.

"You know what I want," The evil Bulma said before quickly adding with a shrug, "Well what _we _want."

Bulma narrowed her eyes and glared at the ceiling as if it was the one to blame for her current predicament.

"No." Bulma nearly shouted as she sat back up and turned her glare to the other Bulma.

The white eyed Bulma rolled her eyes as she stood up and paced at the end of the bed, "Why not?" she shouted right back at her.

"Because I can't and you know it." Bulma said in a calm voice before yelling, "I refuse to be like Frieza!"

A soft chuckling sound could be heard as Bulma tried to calm herself down. Vegeta's room was directly opposite to hers and Tarble's was next to his. With their sensitive hearing there was no doubt in her mind that they could hear her. The last thing she needed was for one of them to come in when her evil self was standing at the foot of her bed, smirking at her.

"I'm not talking about being like Frieza." The evil Bulma said with a suddenly serious face. "I experience all the same emotions as you do. I was also attached to your- _our_, parents."

Bulma's mouth popped open and she stared wide eyed at her other self. Was she hearing correctly? "I don't know where you're going with this…" Bulma said quietly as a familiar pain in her chest appeared.

The pain of her parent's untimely demise was still raw. She still cried every now and then when she was reminded somehow or remembered that she would never see her mother's dazzling smile or knowing that she wouldn't be able to go to her father for help on a project. Sure, that was a rare thing to happen when she asked for help on a project but it was just the fact that he was there to help her even if she was too proud to ask for it. She would never taste her mother's cooking again or be held in her warm embrace when she was feeling sad. She would never hear her father's chuckles when she lost her temper and she would never have someone who understood her as well as he did.

"Ever since you were born, I have been a part of you." The white eyed Bulma said as furrowed her eyebrows and glared at the floor as though she was in deep concentration. "I see everything you see, I hear everything you hear, I feel, I _experience_ every emotion you feel and experience. I too, am feeling the anger and grief for what slimy lizard has done. I too feel the need for revenge. I too want to rip him limb from limb and make him suffer for everything he has done." She ended her speech by yelling loudly and her face was twisted into a deranged scowl.

"Since when do you care?" Bulma asked hesitantly. She was still unsure of her other self. Hell, she didn't even know how she was still alive. When she had spoken of ruling the Universe, she was deadly serious. How could she trust someone like that? How did she know that this wasn't some sort of trick? How did she know that when or if she lowered her guard that the other Bulma wouldn't try to take over her mind again?

"You don't need to trust me." The other Bulma frowned and then sighed. "But I have always cared about them." She quickly sat on the bed beside Bulma and gripped hold of Bulma's arms desperately, "Bulma, we're the same person. I experience and feel everything you feel and experience, every punch, every embrace, every touch. Hell when Tarble freaked out the other night; I felt the same fear and uncertainty as you did."

Bulma pulled her arms free from the evil Bulma, "How are you even still alive? I killed you!" Bulma yelled loudly, "I don't know how I did it, but I killed you with _Vegeta's _final flash attack! From what I have heard, no one survives that attack." Bulma stood up to put as much space between the two of them as possible. "You are not me. I would never want to be a tyrant. You may have grown to care for _my _parents, but that does not change what or how I think of you. I and I alone will kill Frieza. I do not need help from someone like you."

When Bulma turned back around, the white eyed Bulma was nowhere to be seen but a second later there was a knock on her door. Bulma immediately reprimanded herself for raising her voice.

"Just a minute," She said in a shaky voice as she pulled a white silk bath robe over her body and quickly tied it at the front.

She cracked the door open slightly and peered out to see who it was even though she already knew.

"What's up Vegeta?" Bulma squinted as the light in the corridor temporarily blinded her.

"Why don't you tell me?" He said in a low growl as he pushed the door open and let himself in.

Bulma's eyes darted across the room before they fell back onto Vegeta. She had clearly interrupted his sleep as he was only wearing his spandex shorts. She rubbed her eyes again. Her sleepless night was slowly starting to creep up on her and she felt as though she was about to fall asleep at any second.

Even though the lights were off, he could still see everything from the little cracks in between the floor boards to the creases on her bed sheets. He knew for a fact that he could hear her talking, no, _screaming _at someone. However, as his eyes scanned her room, he found no one.

"Who were you talking to?" He demanded.

"No one," Bulma answered quickly, "I was just having a nightmare."

"Hn."

"Is that all?" Bulma asked as rubbed her eyes once more and leaned against the door, "Because I would really like to get some sleep."

Vegeta turned and narrowed his eyes at the girl. She may still only be a teenager but she already had the body of a Goddess. He shook the thoughts from his head. Now was most definitely not the time. He watched as she pushed off of the door and stretched which was soon accompanied by a yawn. Even though she was completely covered, he could still see every perfect curve that her body held. He could see the strain on the chest part of her robe as she stretched her arms over her head.

"Girl," He said in a voice that sounded more like a purr.

Bulma's head immediately snapped up when she heard the tone in his voice. All tiredness suddenly seemed to leave her body. She had heard that tone before, two and a half weeks ago to be more exact. Back when she had first woken up from her coma and the two of them were messing about.

She felt her breathing become shallow and quick as a warm sensation filled her stomach. She didn't know what exactly was happening but she knew that it was her body's reaction to the tone and the look on Vegeta's face. Her heart started to beat faster as he closed the distance between them. She was sure he could hear her rapidly beating heart because of the proud smirk on his face. Vegeta placed his hands on each side of her face and lowered his head until their lips were touching.

If she thought her heart was beating fast before, then right now it was… it was…

All thoughts fled from Bulma's mind as she was pushed up against the wall with Vegeta shortly following as he pressed his body flush against hers. Her arms snaked their way across his shoulders until one of her hands was gripping hold of his hair whilst the other was wrapped around the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

Vegeta traced the outside of her lips asking for entrance, which she gladly allowed. She welcomed his tongue into her mouth by battling it with her own. Whilst their mouths battled for dominance, Vegeta's hands trailed from Bulma's face down to her hips, which he then took a tight hold of and pressed himself even harder against her, earning a moan of pleasure from Bulma. He deepened the kiss as Bulma pulled his face closer to her own.

She knew it was improper for a royal to be behaving in such a way but she didn't care. She didn't care that she was only sixteen. She didn't care that she had known Vegeta since she was a little kid. She didn't care that there was a war coming that could kill them both.

All she wanted was for the kiss to never end.

Hearing her thoughts, Vegeta smirked against her lips as she pulled away for air. She felt light headed but she liked it. She liked the way he was making her feel. She felt so… so _alive_. For the first time in over two weeks, she didn't feel like a walking zombie. Bulma felt like her mind was racing at over a million miles an hour as she felt Vegeta grind his hips into her own.

The kissing didn't stop for long as Vegeta planted kisses from her jaw down until he reached her neck, earning him more moans of pleasure from Bulma.

Vegeta's hands moved from Bulma's hips to the piece of material that held her robe together and with one quick tear, the robe was gone. All that was left was the few pieces of material that fell to the ground around them.

"Do you have to rip my clothing?" Bulma breathed into his ear.

"Hn," Was all he said as he pressed his lips against hers once more, silencing her.

Bulma's fist tightened in his hair and her moans grew louder as Vegeta's hands found their way under her pyjama top and up to her breasts.

Deciding not to waste any more time, Vegeta spun Bulma and himself around and made their way to her large bed, leaving nothing but a trail of clothes behind them.

* * *

**A/N - I know you're all probably thinking 'ah that bitch! How could you just leave it hanging like that?!' and that I probably should have continued on with them actually having sex, but don't forget, this fic is only a 'T' and Bulma and Vegeta are only sixteen/seventeen. I'm not saying that there won't be any lemon in this story because there is a HIGH chance that I will, but right now, I'm not giving anything away. You will just have to continue reading ;) **

**Don't forget to review!**


	14. Be Mine

**Chapter 13 – Be Mine.**

As soon as Bulma opened her eyes, memories of the night before flooded her mind, making her close her eyes again and smile as she welcomed them with open arms. There wasn't a single moment that she held any form of regret for. Even if it was possible, she wouldn't change a single thing about the night before. It was perfect. There wasn't a touch that was too rough and there wasn't a kiss or thrust that didn't make her heart swell with happiness and pleasure.

It had been one of the best nights in her life. No, it was _the _best night of her life.

The way they were connected made her feel complete. She didn't feel alone anymore. She felt like there was finally someone else who could understand her.

Bulma inhaled the scent of Vegeta as he pulled her closer to his chest. Even his musky scent screamed royalty and alpha male. If she could, she would just lie there for hours and never move again. Bulma smiled again as she felt his tail wrap around her waist. More memories flooded her mind. She couldn't help but let out a giggle as Vegeta's tail beat against her side in content whilst tickling her in the process.

"What's so funny, girl?" Vegeta mumbled.

Bulma lifted her head to look up at him with one raised eyebrow. She hadn't realised he was awake. His eyes were closed and his breathing was even. "Nothing," Bulma smiled as she watched the Saiyan Prince sleep.

"Hn,"

She rolled her eyes but her smile was still there. She didn't think anything could wipe her smile off of her face. Not even Vegeta's short, anti-social replies could make her angry or bring her out of her good mood. She felt so relaxed, so happy, so-

"So I see you finally did it then?"

Her entire body tensed.

Well, she _did_ feel too happy and relaxed to be brought out of her good mood. Perhaps she should have thought about it more before letting her guard down. Bulma could feel herself growing more angry and annoyed than she ever had with her other self.

"You have got to be kidding me." She groaned and closed her eyes, willing for her other self to disappear.

"Nope," the other Bulma said with emphasis on the 'p'.

Vegeta finally opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow at Bulma but she just shook her head. He frowned in return.

"I just need to go to the bathroom," Bulma mumbled as she pulled away from Vegeta.

He nodded as he unwound his tail from her small waist and wrapped it around his own.

Bulma grabbed a bath robe from her dresser and put it on as she walked to her en suite bathroom. It didn't bother her about the other Bulma seeing her naked, they were more or less the same person but she put it on anyway. She wasn't entirely comfortable arguing with herself whilst naked. But then again, who in their right mind would be?

She gave the white eyed Bulma a murderous glare before she opened the door and closed it behind her.

Not a second passed before she saw her standing right in front of her.

"What do you want?!" Bulma hissed as she gave her a deadly glare.

The other Bulma shrugged as she sat down on the edge of the large, black bath. "I just came to congratulate you on finally fucking Vegeta. It certainly took you long enough."

Bulma didn't give up her glare for a second as she watched every move her other self made. She watched carefully as the white eyed Bulma stood up and looked in the mirror whilst running her hand through her hair and pouting. Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Bulma had to hold back her laughter so Vegeta wouldn't hear.

"One of us has to look good, don't you think?" The other Bulma then smirked, "Though, I can't blame you for looking like that. Vegeta seems to be very well equipped and pretty skilled for someone who lost his virginity last night, doesn't he?"

All of Bulma's laughter faded as she glared hatefully at the other Bulma. How dare she try to pull her out of her good mood? How dare she try to ruin what had once been one of the best night and mornings she had ever had! Who the hell did she think she was, coming in here and insulting her?

The white eyed Bulma rolled her eyes and she walked over to Bulma and looked her in the eye, "Listen, I know you don't trust me and that's fine. I don't care. But I do want to help kill Frieza."

Bulma narrowed her blue eyes at her. "If you leave me alone for the rest of the day, I'll think about it, okay? But until then if you don't leave I will kill you."

"You already tried that, sweetie. Remember? It didn't work. I'm still here!" She grinned as she slapped Bulma's cheek playfully.

"Since when do I say 'sweetie'?" Bulma asked in disgust.

"It was something I picked up from our mother." The other Bulma shrugged. "Anyway, whatever, I'll be back tonight."

And with that, she was gone.

Bulma sighed in relief as she flushed the toilet to keep up with her little lie about needing it. She quickly washed her hands and face and brushed her teeth before leaving her bathroom. Her heart started to race when she saw Vegeta casually lying on her bed with his arms crossed under his head. He looked so relaxed yet so strong. He looked so powerful and God-like. He was beautiful.

She smirked as she walked over to her large bed and straddled his lower body.

Vegeta's eyes snapped open when he felt the girl sitting on him but he soon returned her smirk when she leaned her head forward to kiss him. Bulma lowered herself until her entire body was lying against Vegeta's. She loved the way his body was so warm and made her feel fragile compared to him. Usually Bulma would hate feeling weak or fragile but if it was because of Vegeta and in a good way, she didn't care. Bulma loved how her body seemed to fit so easily against his. It was like they were made for each other. Vegeta deepened the kiss after he quickly changed positions so that it was him lying on top of her. When he pulled away so they could both catch their breath, he was greeted with a sight that almost took away the breath he was already trying to catch. Bulma's eyes looked wild with lust and happiness, her cheeks were graced with a pink blush, her lips were swollen from their kissing and she was breathing heavily which made her chest rise and fall dramatically.

She truly was a beautiful creature.

He wanted her.

Not just in a sexual way, but forever. He wanted to keep her, cherish her, honour her and protect her. He wanted her to be his. He wanted her to be his Queen when he became King.

Vegeta lowered himself and trailed kisses from Bulma's lips all the way to her ear. Bulma shivered as she felt his warm breath wash over her and as his lips gently caressed her ear lobe, she closed her eyes and a low moan escaped her lips.

"Be mine." Vegeta whispered huskily into her ear before he moved his kisses to her neck.

"What?" Bulma breathed.

She was certain that she didn't hear right. How could she have? What she had heard was crazy. There was no way the Prince of all Saiyans just asked her to be his. There was just no way. It wasn't possible.

"Be my mate," He murmured against her neck.

A gigantic grin threatened to split Bulma's face in half but she quickly dampened it down. Surely he wasn't aware of what that would mean. Was he?

Bulma placed a hand on each side of Vegeta's face and lifted his head so that he would look her in the eyes. She could tell he was serious. He looked determined and… and… _nervous_? Since when was the Prince of all Saiyans nervous? "Are you sure?" Bulma asked quietly as she looked at him seriously. She refused to get her hopes up.

"Hn,"

She almost laughed at his reply. Even in the most serious of circumstances he still used his short replies. Bulma rolled her eyes. Gently, she pressed her lips against Vegeta's once before pulling away and allowing her face splitting smile to return.

"Yes," She whispered breathlessly as she pressed her forehead against his. "I'll be your mate."

For the first time in his entire life, Vegeta smiled. It wasn't a smirk or an evil grin, but a genuine smile that made Bulma's heart race even faster and butterflies the size of mothras' assaulted her stomach. She had never seen him look so happy before. She loved that she was the cause of his happiness. Once again, Bulma pressed her lips to Vegeta's. However this time, it was more passionate as her desire, love and happiness poured into the kiss. Vegeta pulled off the bath robe Bulma was currently wearing and moved his kisses to her flawless, pale skin.

She was going to be his and there wasn't a damn thing anyone could do about it.

* * *

**A/N - Do you think Vegeta's OOC? I was reading this chapter and I couldn't help but think that he might be... Also, do you guys think that I'm ignorant for not replying to your reviews? Somebody was saying to me before that people usually prefer to get replies to their reviews and that I would be considered rude and/or ignorant if I don't reply. I'm grateful for every review that I get and they really do make me smile, so thank you!**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Fear

**Chapter 14 – Fear**

He raised one of his non-existent eyebrows at the two low classed soldiers bowing down before him. They were both trembling with fear. He licked his lips and smirked evilly as his tail thumped against his hover throne in a constant rhythm.

Fear.

Frieza loved it when people feared him. It was something he had always cherished and adored. The smell, the sight, hell even the sound when their knees shook or when their breathing was shaky and uneven, he loved it all!

What he didn't like or even tolerate, was bad news.

Don't get him wrong, he loved causing bad news and giving it out to his enemies but when he was the one receiving it, he nearly always killed the messenger. However, if the messenger was too precious to kill say for example it had been his dear Zarbon or even Dodoria who gave him the bad news, he would kill the nearest living thing.

His bad temper was famous all across the Universe, very much like the monkey Prince and the human Princess's. They were all violent and unpredictable although Frieza had more of an evil streak and would draw out the beatings he gave to his soldiers, whereas Vegeta and Bulma only threw a tantrum and attacked a few of their strongest warriors. They never really killed anyone. Well, Bulma didn't. As far as Frieza was aware of, Bulma hadn't murdered a single person before.

Frieza smirked at the thought of the blue haired Princess. He loved the look of anger in her eyes as she told him she would be the one to kill him. He loved the look of pain and sadness as she watched him murder her weakling parents.

He couldn't wait to finally meet her.

The human Princess had a power that very much rivalled his own when he was in his third or maybe even his final form and he couldn't wait to fight her. The monkeys were of no importance to him although Frieza wouldn't mind meeting that Prince Vegeta either. He would most definitely be a challenge. Maybe he could even collect him and make the monkey Prince along with the human Princess a part of his army after he destroyed Vegeta-sei. Yes, he would like that. Making them both watch as he destroyed their planets and force them to pledge their allegiance and obey their new master and ruler of the Universe.

"Well?" Frieza said after another minute of silence.

"Lord Frieza," The taller of the two soldiers spoke. His skin was an odd shade of orange, much like the smaller alien who was still bowed down before their Lord. Their hair was a deep purple colour and their eyes were fully black.

Frieza held back the urge to blast them into oblivion right there and then.

He hated ugly things, which was another reason why he hated Vegeta-sei and the Saiyan race. Frieza thought of them all as nothing more than filthy monkeys. Personally, he thought, no, he _knew_ that he would be doing the entire Universe a favour by slaughtering the Saiyan race and completely obliterating their planet. They were the scum of the Universe in his opinion. To Frieza, it didn't matter how strong they were because his hatred for the Saiyans was so strong.

"There is still no response from the squadron you sent to planet Earth. Their pods and scouters are both offline and now we cannot even get a transmission through to the planet." The tall alien continued.

"What do you mean you can't send a transmission through?" Frieza said in a surprisingly calm voice as his tail thumped against the side of his hover throne at a slightly faster pace.

The two soldiers gulped as they watched their master warily. "I- I tried on several occasions to contact the planet but all attempts… _failed_." The smaller alien spoke up but whispered his last word.

That was another thing Frieza disliked: failure.

"Do you know why we cannot reach the planet?"

The smaller alien shook his head slowly before answering, "And now we cannot even locate the planet. It appears they have some form of cloaking device which enables the planet to stay hidden and protected."

Frieza's left eye started to twitch.

This was not going according to his plan. He was supposed to send one of his top five strongest elite squadrons to the planet Earth to purge it of all life to lure the Princess away from Vegeta-sei. He refused to fight on such a filthy planet filled with even filthier monkeys. It was nothing more than a disgrace and Frieza couldn't wait until he blew it all up.

Also, Frieza didn't want to have to wait another year for the war between the Empires to begin. He had already waited long enough and he refused to wait any longer but there was nothing he could do about it now, especially if the Earth was under some form of protection.

There was no set date on the upcoming battle but he knew the Human and Saiyan Empires were all preparing for it. Well they could have all the time in the world to prepare and they would still not be strong enough. Also before the war officially begins, they would have to go through the Council of the Universe. Frieza scoffed at the thought. How idiotic was it that he, Lord Frieza, had to ask permission before starting a war? What even _is_ the point of having a council for the Universe when he was going to the ruler of the entire Universe soon enough? That'll be one of the first things on his list to go when he wins the war. The very first things to go would be the planets Vegeta-sei and Earth.

No, he would have to come up with another plan, but what? What could he possibly do to lure the humans and the Saiyans away from Vegeta-sei? A thought struck him as though it was a punch. Inwardly, Frieza smirked. He took one last look at the two pitiful and pathetic excuses of warriors before him. He honestly didn't know where he was hiring all of these idiots from.

Deciding he had heard enough, Frieza raised his right index finger and shot the two soldiers through their hearts.

* * *

**A/N - I am so sorry that I haven't updated for a while! **

**REVIEW **


	16. Something Terrible

**Chapter 15 – Something Terrible**

"Are you sure?" Bulma gasped in shock.

Chi-Chi looked up to her Princess and smiled as she nodded her head.

"But you're only fifteen!" Bulma said.

"Actually I'm sixteen now and Kakarot said that it happens to Saiyan girls even younger than me all the time." Chi-Chi said defensively before squealing happily, "He looked so happy, B! He had the goofiest yet cutest grin on his face."

Bulma smiled at her friend. She knew the feeling to be in love, it was one of the greatest feelings in the world. However she still couldn't help but think that Chi-Chi was too young. Bulma looked at the younger girl as though she was her little sister. She was very protective of Chi-Chi.

"So where is Kakarot anyway?"

Chi-Chi shrugged, "training with his brother I think."

"And does his family know that he's going to be a father?" Bulma raised an eyebrow at her friend.

That was the news Bulma was so surprised about. Chi-Chi was pregnant. Both her and Kakarot were only sixteen and that was why Bulma was so surprised. She didn't even know that they had made their relationship official or officially become mates. Hell, she didn't even know that they were having sex!

She nodded happily, "They said they're happy for us and happy that he found a strong mate." She said proudly.

It was true. Since Kakarot was only a third class, there was no chance that he would be able to mate with someone whose power was close to his. That was, until he met Chi-Chi of course. She said that she didn't care that he was only a third class and that he wouldn't be able to spoil her like an Elite could. Chi-Chi had grown up with only the bare minimum and besides, wealth meant nothing to her. Wealth was nothing compared to love.

"You're both so young though," Bulma sighed as she sat down next to Chi-Chi.

"Why are we?" Chi-Chi asked sadly. "Bulma, this is the first time in a long time that I've felt this happy. Kakarot, my Goku, means everything to me and now we're going to have a baby of our own. It's like I can now have the family I always dreamed of having when I was a little girl."

Bulma watched as Chi-Chi rubbed her belly affectionately before nodding. "I understand how you feel Chi." Bulma said before smiling and asking the questions that kept running through her mind. "So how far along are you? Do you know whether it's a boy or a girl? I think it'll be a boy. How strong do you think he'll be? What are you going to call him?"

Chi-Chi laughed before nodding, "Yeah I think it'll be a boy too. He'll have Kakarot's innocent smile, cheery attitude and strength and he'll have my intelligence."

"So how far along are you?"

"Two months," Chi-Chi smiled before frowning slightly and adding, "Bardock told me that a Saiyan pregnancy only lasts six months but since the baby will only be half Saiyan there's no way we'll know for sure how long I'll be carrying him for."

Bulma frowned too. She knew what Chi-Chi meant; she was worried about the war. A war was no place for a baby or someone who was pregnant. It was just too dangerous. Bulma sighed when she saw the brunette crying and wrapped an arm around Chi-Chi to comfort her which only made the girl start to sob.

"It'll be okay." Bulma said to her friend, "I won't let any harm come to you or the baby."

The two of them stayed that way for about an hour until there was a knock on Bulma's door. Bulma groaned as she moved away from Chi-Chi, who had now calmed down and fallen asleep, and made her way towards the door. When she opened it, she raised one eyebrow at her visitor. It was Kakarot.

"Well if it isn't the daddy-to-be." Bulma smirked before pulling him in for a hug, "Congratulations." She smiled.

Kakarot pulled out of the hug the moment the smell of Chi-Chi's tears reached his nose. He had only ever seen her cry once or twice but it was enough times for the unique scent of her tears to imprint itself in his mind. Kakarot didn't like it when she cried, even if they were happy tears. He preferred it when she looked happy. It was when she looked the most beautiful.

"Where's Chi-Chi?" Kakarot asked worriedly as he tried to look behind Bulma.

Bulma looked down at her dress and rolled her eyes, "She's in here. Don't worry Kakarot, she's fine. She was just worried about the war and your baby."

Kakarot nodded before remembering what he had been sent to Bulma's room for, "Oh, I almost forgot! Some guy from Earth will be arriving in the docking station in a couple of minutes."

"Who?" Bulma said excitedly as she gripped hold of Kakarot's arms and shook him slightly.

She smiled brightly. It had been months since she last had any contact with her home planet and at the moment, she felt like she would be happy to see anyone from her planet.

"Uh, I think his name was Yamcha or something."

Bulma's smile faded and a frown took its place. Great, because _that _was just exactly what she needed right now. She shrugged. At least she had a real excuse not to be with him now, like she would ever want to be with Yamcha. Bulma dropped her arms to her sides.

"Aren't you going to go?"

It wouldn't be very polite or Princess-like not to. She was his Princess after all. It had just been so long since she saw anyone or heard anything from Earth and when she finally does get some news, they send Yamcha? What the hell? "Yeah, I guess I better." Bulma said even though anyone could clearly tell she wasn't happy about it.

Bulma walked back into her room, whilst motioning for Kakarot to follow her, so she could find a pair of shoes before leaving. Really, she would much rather be wearing her armour but again, it wasn't 'Princess-like' to always wear it. Since when did Princess' only wear big dresses and high heels and loads and loads of make up? Because she certainly didn't! Okay so maybe she did wear makeup but she would much rather wear something comfortable and warm than dresses and heels.

Kakarot ran straight over to Chi-Chi when he saw her sleeping on the sofa. He smiled as he pushed a stray piece of hair away from her face and picked her up.

"I'm going to take her home," Kakarot said before looking back to the Princess, "Unless you want me to accompany you down to the docking station?"

She ran her hands through her loose curls and looked thoughtful for a moment. It was most likely only going to be her there with Yamcha since Vegeta and his family didn't really care much for visitors unless they were important. Well Vegeta and his father didn't but still. She didn't really want to be left alone with Yamcha because it was always awkward. What if he hit on her again? Bulma wasn't even sure that Vegeta had told King Vegeta yet. Hell, as far as she knew, no one knew of their relationship. It had only been a couple of hours since he asked her to be his mate after all!

Bulma shook her head to the father to be and smiled at Chi-Chi's light snoring, "No it's fine. I'll just ask Raditz to take me. Go look after the mother of your child!"

A large grin plastered itself over Kakarot's face. He really couldn't wait to be a father. "Thanks Bulma!"

"It's okay. How long will it be until he arrives?"

"Uh, I'd say about five to ten minutes."

Bulma nodded once before she watched silently as Kakarot ran from the room with Chi-Chi in his arms. They really were a cute couple. Bulma smiled to herself as she picked up her scouter from the table and sent a message for Raditz to report to her quarters immediately.

It was only two minutes after the transmission that Raditz turned up, smirking at the human Princess.

"Just couldn't stay away, huh?" He winked as he let himself in.

Bulma rolled her eyes but couldn't help but let out a little chuckle. Kakarot's older brother really was a ladies man.

"You know," Bulma said as she motioned towards the door, "Back on Earth, we had names for guys like you."

Raditz followed the human Princess without question and watched silently as she locked her door. He raised one eyebrow at her as they started to walk down the long hallways, "Oh, and what's that? Hot?"

Bulma laughed again as she playfully punched his shoulder, "No, not hot. They call guys like you a player."

Raditz smirked. He didn't know exactly what that meant but he had a good idea. He couldn't help it if all the women found him attractive, could he? Hell, he had even slept with first classes and elites.

"So where are we going?" Raditz asked after a minute of silence.

"Someone from Earth will be arriving in a couple of minutes." Bulma shrugged.

Raditz raised an eyebrow as he spoke, "You don't seem to care."

"I don't really," She shrugged again, "I would if it was anyone else but… I don't know… this guy just… I don't even know. He bugs me and I have no idea why."

"Maybe you like him."

Bulma laughed humourlessly. He had to be kidding, right? Perhaps if Yamcha hadn't of come on so strong, or if she didn't know he was only after being King of the Human Empire, then maybe she would have like him or at least considered him as a friend.

Raditz opened the door for Bulma as the finally reached the docking station just in time to see Yamcha's space ship come in.

They weren't the only ones in the room. 17, 18, Krillin, Prince Tarble, Vegeta and King Vegeta were also there, much to Bulma's surprise. She hadn't really expected anyone to turn up. She inwardly groaned. She probably could have stayed in her room or trained instead, but since Vegeta was here too, she very much doubted she would be able to train. Bulma took her place besides the Saiyan royalties with Vegeta on her left and with Raditz on her right. They waited silently as the ship slowly came to a stop.

It seemed like time was going in slow motion as the door to the ship opened and she almost groaned with annoyance. This was taking forever. Didn't he know she had better things to do with her time? Bulma had to hold back a cheer as Yamcha finally got off of the ship and made his way towards her. She noticed a few differences about Yamcha. For starters, his hair was a lot longer now and he had scars on his face.

"Princess Bulma," Yamcha smiled as he took a hold of her hand and kissed it.

A faint growl could be heard when Yamcha pressed his lips to Bulma's hand and Raditz was quick to act as he took an intimidating step forward. He was one of the Princess's bodyguards but if he thought his Prince needed him, he would step in. Not that Prince Vegeta wasn't strong enough to take care of himself, of course.

"Yamcha," Bulma nodded once with acknowledgement as she pulled her hand back. "What are you doing here? How's Earth?"

Yamcha sent a glare towards Raditz before looking back to his Princess, "Frieza sent a purging squad to Earth. I'm sorry Princess, I tried everything I could to stop them from taking the King and Queen but there were too many and they were too strong. We don't know what has happened to them or their whereabouts."

'_Well that explains where he got the scars from.' _Bulma thought to herself. "Yamcha, the King and Queen are dead." She said it without any emotion in her tone or on her face, even though her heart felt like it was being stabbed with every word she said.

"W-what?" He stuttered as all of the colour drained from his face.

"Frieza killed them both during a video transmission." Bulma said in an empty voice.

Yamcha looked as though he was about to faint. "He made you watch it?" It sounded more like a statement rather than a question but she nodded anyway.

The scarred human pulled the Princess into a tight and awkward embrace. He hadn't even gotten his arms fully around her before he was thrown across the docking station. Raditz placed himself protectively in front of the Princess.

Vegeta kept his expression indifferent as another male protected what was his. He folded his arms over his chest to stop himself from breaking the weakling's neck after he dared to touch his woman. He was grateful that Raditz did something before he did because there would be no way to explain why he did it.

"What the hell?" Yamcha yelled at Raditz as Krillin helped him off of the ground.

Raditz shrugged as he relaxed his stance, "You are not to touch the Princess."

"Why not? It's not like you own her!"

"No one owns me!" Bulma yelled even louder. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her but she ignored him.

Everyone was suddenly silent at the girl's outburst. Most people still felt wary whenever the Princess lost her temper, they were afraid that she was going to change again and kill them all. She couldn't blame them really. When she had first seen her other self, she felt completely on edge and terrified.

King Vegeta cleared his throat, gaining everyone in the room's attention. He had much to do today and didn't have the time to be stood around listening to pointless and childish bickering. He had to contact the Council of the Universe before he declared war on the Cold Empire. Also now that the King and Queen of the Human Empire were dead, he would have to declare war on Bulma's behalf unless she was ready to do so herself.

"That is enough." King Vegeta spoke in a firm tone before he turned towards the scar faced human and asked in a demanding tone, "Why can no one contact planet Earth?"

Yamcha immediately straightened out his posture when he heard the King addressing him. "Chiatzou is doing it with his abilities, sir."

Bulma started laughing humourlessly, "I can't believe I was so stupid! I completely forgot about his powers. But how did he manage to strengthen them? We haven't been able to contact Earth for months!"

He shrugged, "I'm not sure. I think it was when Tien died that it brought out his true power."

"Tien's dead?" Krillin asked in a defeated tone as he stared blankly at Yamcha.

Yamcha nodded sadly before he said in a disgusted tone, "a group of Frieza's soldiers were attacking Launch. They're ruthless! Even though she was already dead, they were still trying to rape her."

"Those monsters!" 18 yelled angrily. She hadn't really gotten to know Launch, but she liked the girl. She liked her fiery temper and how she never seemed to fear anything. She didn't deserve to die that way, no one does. 18 found that she held a lot more respect for Tien after hearing he was still trying to protect Launch even though he knew that she was dead.

"Those creeps," Tarble said angrily as he clenched his fists together. He hated Frieza. He hated Frieza's men and followers. But most of all, he hated Frieza's father, King Cold.

"Launch and Tien are dead?" Bulma whispered as her empty gaze fixed onto the floor. "No, they were both so young!"

She could feel a familiar burning return to her mind but she shut it away. Her fists were clenched so tightly that they were drawing blood. Around her, white flames were building along with her anger and hatred for the lizard that had not only killed her parents, but had also killed her friends and her people.

Everyone's eyes widened as Bulma's power level broke their scouters. Everyone except Prince Vegeta started to take nervous steps back.

"Bulma," The white eyed Bulma called out from across the room, "Stop this. You need to calm down. You're going to kill everyone, is that what you want?"

"How the hell can I calm down when he's killing everyone I love and care for?" She spat. "Frieza has killed my parents, my friends and my people! He must pay for what he has done."

"What's going on?" Yamcha yelled over the harsh winds that were now in the room. Why was the Princess screaming at thin air? Why was she reacting so badly to the news?

Vegeta closed his eyes as he concentrated on the mental link between Bulma and himself. He gasped as he watched through her eyes the other Bulma trying to calm her. His growls filled the room as his eyes snapped open and placed himself in front of Bulma, protecting her from the white eyed demon. He didn't trust her, not for a second. He knew he hadn't been hearing things the night before. He knew he wasn't imagining her lies.

Bulma's eyes widened and because of her surprise, her power level went back down to her normal level of thirty five million. The white flames died down and her clenched fists loosened. How could Vegeta see her? There was no way. She was a part of her, no one but her should be able to see her other self!

"Vegeta," King Vegeta shouted at his son, "What are you doing?"

The Saiyan Prince straightened his stance but ignored his father as he turned around and glared at Bulma, the girl who only hours ago had agreed to be his mate. The girl who had been lying to him.

"Vegeta?" Tarble called out to his brother warily. He had never seen his brother looked so betrayed and angry before. Tarble feared for Bulma, he really did.

"Leave us." He said in a low growl without breaking eye contact with Bulma who was staring at him with wide eyes.

Nobody questioned Vegeta. Not even his father. The group of warriors all left the room, leaving the two royalties alone. Once they were alone, Bulma rubbed her eyes, breaking the staring competition between Vegeta and herself.

"Girl," Vegeta growled.

Bulma instantly looked up when she heard the anger in his voice. She could tell he was about to lose it. She could tell that her lies had finally been found out. Bulma just hoped that what she was about to tell him wouldn't push him over the edge.

"Vegeta, I can explain." Bulma whispered as she looked down at her hands. She felt too ashamed to look him in the eyes and even if she didn't, she didn't want to anyway. The look in his eyes hurt her. She had never seen him look so angry with her before.

"Then start explaining," He spat before yelling in her face, "Why the hell she is still in your head!? Explain to me why you lied!"

Bulma winced at his loud voice and could feel tears stinging her eyes. She didn't want him to be mad at her although she knew she deserved it.

"I lied because I was scared." She whispered.

"What?" Vegeta said with his volume back down to normal due to his surprise. Why was she scared?

Bulma sighed before she answered, "As long as I'm alive, she can't die. If you kill her, you kill me. Don't you get it?" She chuckled humourlessly as silent tears fell down her cheeks. "She's connected to me Vegeta; if you kill one of us then the other will die too."

* * *

**A/N - So because I hadn't updated in a while, I decided that I would post two chapters in one night! I hope you like them and don't forget to review!**


	17. Issues

**Chapter 16 – Issues**

There had to be a way. He just couldn't let his mate continue to suffer the way she was. There had to be something he could do.

"_If you kill one of us, then the other will die too."_

Her words echoed through his mind. They were connected, the same being. But surely there had to be some way to kill only one of them. He had learned not too long ago that he couldn't live without Bulma. Just the thought of her dying or in pain made him feel sick.

There had to be a way.

Vegeta felt like his mind was racing as he paced back and forth in front of Bulma. Since she told him that she and the other Bulma was one being, the room had been filled with nothing but silence. Bulma's eyes never left Vegeta's pacing form for a second. She could feel his mind trying to come up with a plan but even if they weren't mentally linked, the way his tail lashed out behind him and the look on his face told her that he was in deep concentration. Bulma sat down on one of the chairs in the docking station as she waited for the Saiyan Prince to stop.

O.o.O

They were in the docking station for over three hours before Vegeta's scouter broke him out of his non-stop pacing and thinking. Vegeta pushed a button on the side of his scouter once before cutting off the transmission and walking over to Bulma's meditative form.

"Girl," Vegeta spoke as he waited for her to finish meditating.

"What?" She replied as she opened her eyes.

"It's time for dinner."

Bulma nodded as she stood up and stretched. She had been sat still for about three hours and her body felt stiff. The entire time she couldn't stop focusing on Vegeta's pacing. Also, the other Bulma was sat across from her watching him with an amused look on her face that really pissed Bulma off. It actually took a lot of restraint not to just shoot her in the face with a ki blast. Bulma hated the fact that the white eyed Bulma was finding Vegeta's frustration entertaining.

"Vegeta?"

"Hn,"

"I was thinking," Bulma said as they walked out of the docking station and towards the dining hall. She took a deep breath before continuing, "When are we going to tell your father that… you know… that we're mates?"

Vegeta shrugged. Honestly, he had no idea _how _to tell him let alone when. As far as he knew, a Saiyan had never mated with anyone outside of their race. Was it even allowed? Would his father be pissed at him for it?

Bulma looked down at the ground as she received some of Vegeta's emotions. She was certain that he hadn't meant for her to see or feel them, but she did. He was uncertain and anxious. She couldn't help but feel worried. What if his father didn't like the idea of them being together and in order to keep them apart, he didn't help out in the war? What if he banished her from the Saiyan Empire and forced Vegeta to mate with another woman, a Saiyan woman? What if what Vegeta had asked her had been some sort of 'spur of the moment' type thing and he hadn't really meant it? Bulma was certain that that would hurt a hell of a lot worse than anything else.

"We will tell him tonight, after dinner when Tarble has left." Vegeta said.

She couldn't help the large grin that came to her face as the feelings of uncertainty and sadness left her.

Vegeta found that he liked it when she smiled. She just looked so happy and he liked the way her eyes lit up. He didn't care if his father didn't approve of his choice of mate because Bulma wasn't going to go anywhere. If his father even thought about banishing her, Vegeta would leave too. He did have the choice of over-throwing his father but there was a part of him that didn't want to do that. Vegeta knew it was a weakness but again, he didn't care. He refused to kill a member of his family, his pack. Even if he did leave with Bulma, he would still be a King so his title wouldn't just fade away into nothing. As he thought about it, he realised he didn't care for his title as much as what he used to. Vegeta stole a quick glance at Bulma. Was it her who had changed him? Not too long ago he would have done anything and everything to protect his title but now, he didn't want it if it meant that he couldn't have her. Vegeta wasn't sure if he enjoyed the new feelings that he was feeling or not. They seemed so foreign, so unfamiliar. Yet a part of them felt natural, like they had always been there and were just buried beneath the surface waiting for her to bring them out.

When they entered the dining hall, Tarble and King Vegeta were sat at the table waiting for their arrival. They weren't usually late for meals, especially Vegeta.

"What kept you so long, Vegeta?" Tarble asked as he watched Vegeta and Bulma take their seats opposite him.

"We were discussing what happened back at the docking station," Bulma replied.

Vegeta looked at his mate to see her smile weakly and nod at him. He knew what she was about to do and he was grateful for it. At least now he could call off that clown from spying on her and his father now. Vegeta hated it when he had to rely on others, especially Kakarot.

"What exactly happened, Bulma?" King Vegeta asked.

Bulma took a deep breath before answering. She knew she had to do this, she had to push her pride aside and be completely honest with them and it scared her. What if they didn't accept her or they thought of her as some sort of liability or a danger? She shook the negative thoughts from her head. No, she had to tell them. She refrained from rolling her eyes as Vegeta started eating at his usual pace, which meant he wouldn't be much use in any conversation.

"I lied to you all when I said that my training sessions with Bardock were so nothing like what happened the day my parents died, happened again." She held up her hand when she saw Tarble was about to interrupt her. "Bardock has been teaching me how to control my other self so that she can't take control again."

"Like that is ever going to happen." The white eyed Bulma smirked as she took the empty seat besides Tarble.

Bulma ignored her and carried on with her story, "Back when I was trapped in my own mind, I thought I killed her. But it turns out that she can't be killed."

"What?" King Vegeta gasped, "Is she immortal?"

"Yeah like I'd ever be that lucky," The white eyed Bulma rolled her eyes as she took a bite out of a piece of meat.

"No, she's a part of me."

"I don't understand." Tarble said with a frown.

"You can't kill her without killing me." Bulma shrugged as she started to eat.

"And you're okay with that?" Tarble asked with wide eyes and a disbelieving look on his face.

From as far as Bulma could tell, he still hadn't touched his meal and neither had King Vegeta. They were both clearly too intrigued with the current conversation. Bulma placed her knife and fork down onto the table. "I have no other choice but to be okay with it." Bulma shrugged again.

"So you're going to be stuck with her for the rest of your life?" Tarble asked.

"Well you don't say it like its bad thing." The white eyed Bulma said as she took another bite out of her piece of meat.

"Yeah," Bulma nodded. "Unless I die, she'll always be a part of me."

"So do you see her in your head?" Tarble asked.

"Uh, I guess so yeah."

Prince Tarble looked at the human Princess with sympathy and pity in his eyes. He couldn't even begin to imagine what she was probably going through. Bulma looked away from the youngest Prince. She didn't want his sympathy or pity and she didn't need it. Bulma focused her mind and willed for the other Bulma to disappear and when she looked up, she was gone.

O.o.O

"What is it that you both want?" King Vegeta asked as he sat down on his large leather chair behind his desk.

The King's study reminded Bulma of her father's study back on Earth. The walls were covered with bookcases that were the length of the walls. In the middle of the room was a large desk, filled with piles of contracts and other important papers. She never really thought she would miss it but seeing King Vegeta's study brought back a lot of old memories. Bulma shook the thoughts from her head. She had to stay focused.

Bulma and Vegeta stood in front of the desk. King Vegeta watched his son and the human Princess warily as Bulma stole a quick glance at Vegeta and turned back towards him. He braced himself for whatever it was that they were going to tell him. As of late, everything had been bad news so truthfully, he wasn't expecting anything different.

"Well spit it out, boy." King Vegeta demanded after another moment of silence.

His son was acting completely out of character and King Vegeta ran different possibilities through his mind as to what could be up with him. One of the most feared warriors in the Universe was stood before him, seeming… nervous? Why was his son nervous?

"I have chosen my mate." Vegeta announced as he held his head high and folded his arms over chest.

King Vegeta's jaw dropped. His son, his seventeen year old son, had found a mate? Impossible! His son never left the palace. The only girl he was ever around was…

"Me." Bulma said answering the King's thoughts. She smiled nervously up at the King who just stared at her and Vegeta in shock.

Vegeta looked at Bulma curiously but she shook her head. She would never betray someone's trust or confidence in her by showing or telling others their thoughts. In fact, she herself rarely read people's minds but she couldn't help it this time, she was too nervous. Bulma just had to know if he would approve or not. A smile that seemed to go from ear to ear showed itself on Bulma's face as she read the King's thoughts. She couldn't believe it!

"I was hoping you would both discover your true feelings for one another." King Vegeta smirked at his son who appeared to be in shock and the girl who's face looked like it was about to split in half.

"What do you mean, father?" Vegeta questioned as he got over his shock.

King Vegeta smiled at the two before him, "You were both destined to be with one another."

"How so?" Bulma asked. She had stopped reading his mind the moment she had seen his approval but she was almost tempted to open the link again. She wanted to see and hear what he was thinking. Bulma was never one for suspense.

The Saiyan King stood up and made his way to the front of his desk so that he was in front of the two teenagers. He had always known there was something beyond friendship between the two and he was happy that they had both finally discovered their true feelings. King Vegeta knew about his son's feelings towards the girl from the second he tried to hold Vegeta back the day Bulma lost control. He put his own life at risk to try and protect her, to try and _help _her. He had hoped his son would open up to him about how he was feeling, but apparently he opened up to another about them. The King felt relieved. At least now he wouldn't have to worry about it all bottling up in his son until he eventually lost control and lashed out.

"You were always close," King Vegeta said as he leaned back against his desk, "even as children you were always together. Vegeta was always protective of you and you were always possessive of him. Do you not remember the night of the ball when you and your parents first arrived?" When he saw the two teens slowly shake their heads, he chuckled. "You both stayed behind the thrones away from others and even though you were both only young, neither of you would not let any other person close to either of you. Vegeta would intimidate any male who came too close and you Bulma would do the same for females who you thought were too close to my son. On the day that it was announced that you would be leaving in a week or twos time, my son pushed aside his own training to train you so – what I presume –that you would be strong enough to defend yourself if you needed to."

Bulma and Vegeta stared at the King in shock. Bulma had been no older than seven or eight when she came to stay on Vegeta-sei as a child and Vegeta was only a year or so older than herself! Had they really been so oblivious? Sure, when she had left to go back to Earth it felt like her heart was breaking and she felt alone and empty for months. But as time passed, she pushed herself into her training and soon enough, the pain left. Now she was one of the strongest warriors in the Universe. Bulma still couldn't believe it. Were they really destined to be with one another?

* * *

**A/N - I'm not too sure as to whether I like this chapter or not... I think it seems a bit forced. But anyway, if you haven't already noticed, I have a new fanfic up called 'Better In Time' and it's another VegetaxBulma fic! Go and check it out! :-) **

**REVIEW!**


	18. Promise Me

**Chapter 17 – Promise Me**

"Hey, are you feeling okay now?" A wary voice asked from behind her as he walked closer.

She felt the person who had just spoken sit behind her on the window ledge. She sighed as she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and she leaned back into the warm embrace of her fiancé.

"I just can't believe that they're gone." 18 whispered as she stared out into the star filled skies.

It wasn't like her to show so much emotion, or even any emotion at all. However, hearing about the deaths of one of her very few friends shook her. It just proved how dangerous the coming war was going to be and how they all had to be ready. It was like it had only just sunk in that many lives were going to be lost in the war. She gripped a tighter hold of the arms around her waist. She may have been created to fight, but that didn't mean that she didn't experience what everyone else experienced. She still felt pain and grief and after today, she found that she really did not like the feeling of grief.

She wasn't really that close to Launch, but 18 liked the girl's personality and the way she thought about things. With Launch, it had always been 'shoot first and ask questions later', very much like her. 18 was friends with Chi-Chi and Bulma, but it wasn't the same as it was with Launch. Also, to then hear that not only Launch died, but Tien, Tao and Master Roshi also died, it was just too much. She may only be an android, but these people, they were her friends and her fiancé's friends. 18 could still hear the sounds of Krillin's pained cry after Yamcha told him about the death of his old martial arts teacher and guardian.

Krillin never knew his parents or any other family for that matter. From a young age, he was brought up by a group of monks but he had grown tired of their ways and set out looking for the famous Master Roshi to teach him how to fight. From then on, he lived at the turtle hermit's house with Roshi and trained with him every day. In some ways, Master Roshi was like a grandfather to him. He was the only family Krillin ever had. Well, up until he fell in love with 18 and vice versa.

"Krillin," 18 said as she stared with an empty look in her eyes at his hands. She didn't like talking about her emotions or even talking at all. She was more of the silent type. She furrowed her brows as she tried to find the words. "I want you to promise me that you won't fight anyone who is stronger than you and if you find that it's too much, I want you to get out of there."

"18…" Krillin whispered, looking at the back of her head with a torn expression.

He couldn't do that. His Princess and the Human and Saiyan Empires may need him, even if it would only be for his gift. But to hear his fiancé voice her worries and concerns to him, he knew that it had to be seriously troubling her. She never spoke of her feelings and it had taken him a long time just to get her to open up to him, even if it was only a little.

"No Krillin." 18 said in a firm voice as her brows furrowed. "You're not as strong as me or my brother. You're only human and I don't want to lose you. I _can't _lose you."

18 sat up and turned to face him. He needed to know that she was serious. She didn't want him to fight at all but she knew that that was like asking Kakarot not to eat. If Krillin saw or knew that his friends would be in danger, he would fight. Of course he was strong, but if he went up against one of Frieza's top men, he wouldn't survive. She hated feeling like she had no faith in him, but he probably wouldn't even last a minute.

Krillin looked into the pale blue eyes of the girl he loved. He felt his heart tighten. He always gave her what she wanted, but this… this was just too much. He couldn't just leave if things got tough. That was what a war was all about! It was supposed to be tough. Besides, he wanted to avenge Roshi and Tien and Launch and Tao and everyone else that Frieza's army had murdered when they invaded Earth. They didn't deserve to die the way they did, nobody deserved to die that way! Just the thought of them all fighting valiantly whilst the planet Earth was under attack made him angry. Their efforts had all been in vain. Of course, they had managed to take out the soldiers, but the King and Queen were kidnapped by other soldiers and then they were also killed. Why hadn't he seen it? What else was slipping through his vision? Nothing like that had ever happened to him before, so why was it happening now? If he concentrated hard enough, he could catch flickers of what was going to happen, but nothing that was of any use to them.

Suddenly, his eyes glazed over as more pictures flashed through his mind.

It may only have been flickers of the things to come and it may not be of any use to them, but it was still pictures of the Saiyan and Human Empires' future and they still sent shivers up his spine and made him feel cold and empty.


	19. Celebration

**Chapter 18 – Celebration**

A feast was being prepared as well as a celebration party and every person on the planet was in high spirits, even Vegeta. It had been announced not too long after they had told King Vegeta, that Prince Vegeta had found his mate. Much to their surprise, nobody had said anything negative about the Saiyan Prince's mate being a human but that was probably because she was so much stronger than every Saiyan a part from the Prince himself and much to Vegeta's annoyance and surprise, Kakarot.

Somehow the third class had managed to surpass the human Princess in strength and power. Nobody had any idea how he did it or how it was even possible, but somehow he did. A third class, whose power level should have been no more than thirty to forty thousand, had reached over forty million. Kakarot had been moved up to the Elites but was still Bulma's personal body guard.

Vegeta shrugged. It was still nowhere near his power level. The Saiyan Prince's power level was now in the high sixty millions but he seemed to have reached a sort of mile stone that has stopped him from gaining anymore power. Vegeta wasn't sure whether that was a good or bad thing. He could feel a hidden power inside of him but it wouldn't come out no matter how hard he pushed himself. He would push himself harder than ever in training but it was as though it was locked away.

The only question was: where was the key?

How was he supposed to unlock the hidden power inside of him? He had a good enough idea as to what it could be but he refused to humour such thoughts. As he was growing up, his father had spoken to him of the Legendary Super Saiyan and how he saw the legendary inside of his son, but Vegeta believed none of it. If he was destined to become a Super Saiyan, surely he would have ascended by now? Surely, somewhere along his way to a power level of sixty million, he would have achieved the legendary? Vegeta shook the thoughts from his head. He didn't need to ask himself questions such as those because the legendary was just that, a legend. It didn't exist and there was no such thing. Even if there was, with Vegeta's power level already being so high it would probably tear him to shreds and destroy his body.

He smirked when he felt his sleeping mate stir as she opened her eyes and smiled at him. He liked the colour of her eyes, especially when he woke up to them. In fact, he rather enjoyed waking up to his soon-to-be bonded mate full stop.

The ceremony was going to be in one month's time. Bulma had said that she wanted it to be half human, half Saiyan so she would be having bridesmaids and a big white dress, just like her mother and father would have wanted. Also, half of the ceremony would be Earthling vows, including the exchange of rings and the rest would be Saiyan vows, including the bonding ritual. The only problem was, Bulma couldn't think of anyone to walk her down the aisle. Traditionally, it should have been her father but giving the circumstances, she knew it was impossible. But who could she ask? She shook the thoughts from her head. She still had a whole month to find someone.

"Morning," Bulma smiled as she kissed Vegeta.

"Hn,"

Bulma rolled her eyes, "You could at least try to be a little romantic you know!"

He raised a brow, "You expect _me_ to be romantic?"

"Fair enough," she chuckled.

Her chuckling turned into giggles as Vegeta rolled on top of her and kissed her passionately. It was tradition that they should have saved themselves until their wedding night, but it just seemed so damn impossible, especially since they had already done it. How could they just stop if they already knew how good it felt to be connected as one? Vegeta smirked as Bulma moaned against his mouth.

Yes, he really did enjoy waking up with his soon-to-be bonded mate beside him.

O.o.O

Bulma couldn't wait until the ceremony began.

It seemed like every Saiyan on the planet was turning up. Bulma sighed. She wished so much that her parents could be here too and enjoy the moment with her. But she knew she wasn't alone. Well technically, she was never alone thanks to her other self. However she wasn't alone because she had Vegeta.

Sure he wasn't romantic or sweet but that was why she loved him. He had his own way of showing her that he cared and loved her even if he would never say the words. She was the only person who had ever seen such a caring side of Vegeta and in return, she showed him a side of herself that no one else had ever seen. Vegeta had promised that he would always be there to protect her. He understood her, respected her and made her feel like she was the only girl in the Universe. She couldn't ask for more. Bulma knew for a fact that her parents would be proud of her choice of husband/mate.

She pulled on her crimson, backless dress that trailed behind her slightly and smiled at her reflection. She loved the slit up the leg that made her legs look sexier and she loved the plunging neck line that went all the way down to her navel. Sure she was only sixteen, well, seventeen in three months, but who cares? She had a figure women would kill for and she was proud of it.

"Oh, B," Chi-Chi cried when she saw her best friend. "You look so beautiful. That colour suits you!"

"Thanks Chi." Bulma smiled as she looked at her friend. "You look great too. You can't even tell that you're pregnant!"

Chi-Chi chuckled, "Yeah Raditz keeps teasing Kakarot by saying we're going to have a small baby. Apparently to Saiyans, that's a bad thing but I'd be so grateful if he wasn't the size of most Saiyan boys when they're first born!"

"You're having a boy?" Bulma gasped as she hugged her best friend. "Congratulations! Have you thought of any names?"

"I was going to name him after my dad but I don't really think the name 'Ox' suits him." She frowned, "I was playing around with a few names though and I was thinking Gohan."

"Gohan?" Bulma smiled, "Wasn't that your father's old fighting teacher's name?"

Chi-Chi nodded, "Yeah. He taught my father everything he knew and then me. After that though, my dad took over and made sure there were no flaws in my defences or techniques." She groaned before smiling sadly, "After he died, Gohan looked after me for a while but he passed away from old age."

Bulma pulled her friend into another hug. "I know that your dad would be so proud of you Chi." Bulma smiled, "How could he not be? You're beautiful and strong and you have a ridiculously strong husband to love and protect you."

"Thanks Bulma." Chi-Chi smiled as she hugged her best friend back before pulling away. "Okay, let's get finished getting ready and go!"

The Princess nodded as she finished doing the last of her makeup. Her sparling blue eyes stood out more than usual as they were framed with a thick layer of long eyelashes and black, grey and white smoky eye effect with a hint of eyeliner. She kept the rest of her makeup to a minimal so that she wouldn't look tacky or cheap. Bulma put on some pink tinted lip gloss and smiled at her reflection. Many thought it was strange that she did her own hair and makeup herself, but truthfully, she couldn't stand other people doing it. They always went way over the top.

Bulma slipped on her silver, diamond encrusted heels that matched the diamonds on her dress where the material finally met at her navel and ruffled her loose, waist length curls before following Chi-Chi out of the room.

Once they reached the doors where Bulma would be making an entrance with Vegeta, Bulma got nervous. She turned and said goodbye to Chi-Chi, who then walked away to go find Kakarot before walking into the large ball room.

When she felt something furry wrapping around her waist, she looked up to see Vegeta looking down at her and suddenly, she didn't feel nervous anymore. She smirked at his facial expression as he took in the rest of her dress. He looked like he was having a hard time keeping his hands off of her which must have been the reason why his tail was around her waist. Vegeta never showed any affection in public. However, they were on an empty hallway since they were about to make an entrance any minute now.

Ever since their first time, which was only two days ago, they had been having a hard time keeping their hands off of each other. Their training sessions would start out as normal but by the end of it, the two of them would be on the ground, completely naked and panting.

She barely even heard King Vegeta announce them; she was more concerned about keeping her breathing even and _not _getting turned on. Bulma had learned that Saiyan's could smell _anything, _even the smell of arousal. Before Vegeta had even said anything to her about it, she didn't even know that being aroused gave off a scent but apparently it did.

Bulma just prayed to whoever was listening that she wouldn't get turned on tonight when she was in a room full of Saiyans.

Vegeta unwound his tail from around her waist and wrapped it securely around his own. The two walked arm in arm into the grand hall and were welcomed by loud cheers. Bulma smiled brightly whilst Vegeta smirked.

As the two of them made their way over to the King, Bulma could see all of her friends cheering her on out of the corner of her eye and in response, she could feel happiness swell in her chest. She was just so glad that the Saiyans accepted her as Vegeta's mate. At first, she had been worried that they would be disgusted with Vegeta because she was human but when she heard that no one had complained, she had felt giddy and happy ever since.

O.o.O

The night was filled with laughter, food, dancing and alcohol. Bulma had never had so much fun in her life! Who would have guessed that the Saiyans were such party animals? The party had been going on for over eight hours and even now nobody seemed to be that tired! Well, except Chi-Chi, of course. But that was only to be expected since she was two months pregnant with a half Saiyan baby and even though she was only two months pregnant, she was already showing. Her bump made her look as though she was around four to five months pregnant!

Throughout the night the soon-to-be mates had people lining up to congratulate them. Bulma had to laugh at Vegeta's expression and reaction when Kakarot came over, picked Bulma up in a bear hug and spun her around. He looked like he was trying his hardest not to attack him!

When Bulma's eyelids started to feel heavy, she felt something soft and warm wrap around her waist and she smiled at the feeling. Bulma knew that this was the closest she would get to public displays of affection but she didn't mind. If she was completely honest, she was grateful. She thought it was awkward and impolite to be seen in public eating each other's faces like she had seen in many of the magazines back on Earth.

Bulma waved goodbye to Chi-Chi and Kakarot as he carried her out of the Grand Hall and back to their home. Ever since they had found out Chi-Chi was pregnant, the two of them moved away from the city to a secluded spot in the middle of a forest where they wouldn't be bothered by anyone else. Bulma smiled at the memory of when Chi-Chi came to see her and told her about it and how it was a surprise from Kakarot. It was just like her home back on Earth, if not slightly bigger and she loved it. Bulma had even been to visit the two mates in their new home to give them a moving in present. On the outside, it looked like a cosy cottage but on the inside, it was a lot bigger. The house had four bedrooms, all decently size and had a fairly large kitchen, two bathrooms and living room. Bulma was used to much bigger houses but for a moment, she was jealous. The home was built from hand by Kakarot, Raditz and Bardock but when you saw it, you would think it was built by a professional designer.

"Vegeta," King Vegeta called out to his son as he looked over, "Take Princess Bulma back to her chambers. She looks as though she's about to fall asleep at any moment."

"Hn," Vegeta nodded as he started to pull Bulma out of the hall where the party was still on and would most likely still be running at early hours in the morning.

As she lazily leaned against Vegeta, she waved goodbye to the few of her friends that were still at the celebration and left the hall.

* * *

**A/N - I tried posting the link so that you could view Bulma's dress, but no matter how hard I tried, it wouldn't post the website's name and only posted the last little bit of the URL. So me being me, I quickly lost patience. If you want to see the dress, I'll post the link on my profile!**

**Since the last chapter was really short, I decided to post the next chapter too! Enjoy and don't forget to review!**


	20. Why?

**Chapter 19 – Why?**

"You want us to be your bridesmaids?" Chi-Chi squealed excitedly.

Bulma smiled brightly and nodded her head at the pregnant girl who was currently jumping around her room squealing with excitement whilst the other girl stood there looking genuinely shocked. She couldn't blame 18 for being in shock. Hell, last night when she had told Vegeta about who she wanted to be her bridesmaids, he too looked shocked. Nobody had ever seen the two girls have a real conversation, but Bulma wanted 18 to be a part of her wedding.

"Are you sure?" 18 said with an unsure tone to her voice and features.

When she had heard that the human Princess wanted to see her immediately, she thought that she would be training with her or that it was something serious. Well, something serious about the war. Bulma's announcement kept running through her mind. The Princess wanted _her _to be one of her bridesmaids? Why?

"Of course I am." Bulma smiled. "I want you both to be a part of my wedding."

"But… why?" 18 couldn't help but ask the question. Her eyes were still wide but no matter how hard she tried; she couldn't blink or shake the shock away. Why did a Princess want an android to be her bridesmaid?

Bulma shrugged casually as she sat down on her sofa, her eyes were still on the squealing and jumping Chi-Chi. How could that girl have so much energy? She was throwing up what seemed to be bucket loads only a couple of moments ago! "You're both from my home planet and you're both strong warriors that I respect."

Wait. The Princess respected her? When the hell did that happen? 18 felt like her mind was going into over drive because of her shock. So not only did the Princess respect her, but she also wanted her to be a bridesmaid at her wedding? It didn't seem like much, but to 18, it was a lot. She was kind of a loner who didn't talk to many people. Also, she often gave others' the impression that she couldn't care less what happened to them or that she didn't think they were worthy of a reply. Hell, she had laughed whilst her twin brother murdered their creator. But in their defence, he was an old creep who spent a little _too _long working on her design, if you know what she means. Also, he had created them with the sole purpose of trying to take over the Human Empire and because he had left their human emotions and memories intact, they could not do it. They were completely loyal to the Empire and their royals.

"Oh this is going to be wonderful!" Chi-Chi beamed before her smile turned into a frown and her jumping and squealing came to stop. "Wait. By the time the wedding comes I'll be three months pregnant! I'll be too big to walk down the aisle."

Chi-Chi sat down on the sofa as tears started to form in her eyes. 18 rolled her eyes at the girl's mood swings. Even though she was only two months pregnant, mood swings, cravings and morning sickness had already begun. Bardock had explained that it was because the baby was half Saiyan so it wouldn't be a normal human pregnancy. No, the cravings were painful and almost crippling, the mood swings were violent and the morning sickness, well, the morning sickness was pretty much like any ordinary pregnancy's sickness, if not more disgusting.

"It'll be fine." Bulma chuckled.

"Yeah, nobody will be looking at the bridesmaids anyway." 18 said honestly, "It will be the bride they will be staring at."

"True," Chi-Chi smiled as she wiped away her tears, before ambushing Bulma with questions. "So have you decided what dress you're going to wear? What about our dresses? Is it going to be a white, traditional wedding or are you going to have royal blue or blood red like a Saiyan's bonding of mates ceremony?"

Bulma laughed nervously as she was assaulted with questions. The truth was, she already had a dress picked out for herself and the bridesmaids. Also, it was definitely going to be a traditional human wedding but there was also going to be some Saiyan tradition in it as well.

"I've already decided on the dresses, we just need to get you both measured. But I think we should leave_ your _measurements a day or two before the wedding, Chi-Chi." Bulma chuckled as she watched Chi-Chi fold her arms over her chest and pouted. "And it's going to be half human and half Saiyan. The first half of the wedding will be human and then the second half will be Saiyan."

"Can we see the dresses?" Chi-Chi asked, dropping her arms from their crossed position and smiling.

The Princess nodded, "Sure. But you cannot tell _anyone _about them. It is all going to be a surprise. Not even Vegeta knows." Bulma smirked.

"I thought it was only the bride's dress that was to remain a secret?" 18 asked as she raised an eyebrow at her Princess.

Why didn't Bulma want anyone to know what they would be wearing? Sure, 18 knew it was traditional to keep the bride's dress a secret until the wedding but as far as 18 knew, it wasn't the same with the bridesmaids' dresses, or anything else to do with the wedding for that matter!

Bulma shrugged, "It is. But I want everything to be a surprise."

"You do know Bardock and Krillin will probably see what you've planned, don't you?" Chi-Chi asked in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Yeah well I'll _personally _make sure neither of them says anything to anyone. Besides, they should be focusing on everything else, not my wedding." Bulma shrugged again as she stood up off of her sofa and pulled Chi-Chi to her feet. "So are you both ready to see the dresses?"

"Of course we are," Chi-Chi snapped as she glared at Bulma, "What the hell kind of question is that?!"

18 and Bulma both rolled their eyes at yet another one of Chi-Chi's mood swings but Bulma couldn't help but chuckle. She didn't think that she would ever grow tired or bored of Chi-Chi's unpredictable mood swings. It was one of the very few things that were keeping them entertained.

Lately, everything and everyone had been so serious and even though Bulma knew it was because of the upcoming war, she still wished that they would relax and have fun once in a while.

* * *

**A/N - Don't worry, there will be some action soon! I promise. Also I know that this is another short chapter and I'm sorry! **

**Review!**


	21. Discovery

**Chapter 20 – Discovery**

"You're leaving your left side unguarded!" Vegeta yelled as he landed a powerful kick into Bulma's side.

Where she would have once yelped or cried out in pain, she instead gritted her teeth and focused her energy into a counter attack. Bulma gathered both of her hands in front of her and threw ki blast after ki blast at Vegeta.

The two had been training for well over seven hours by now and even though Bulma wanted to stop, Vegeta wouldn't let her. He kept saying how in a real battle, there would be no time limits or breaks and there was no telling how long a battle would last. Both of them were covered head to toe in cuts, bruises and burns but it was nothing a trip to the regeneration tank couldn't fix. They had skipped lunch, much to Bulma's surprise. She honestly didn't think Vegeta was so interested in training her… or able to last without food. The amount he ate still shocked her.

"Stay focused!" Vegeta shouted loudly as a ki blast struck Bulma on her back.

The pain was enough to knock her down to the ground as she twitched in pain. It took everything in Vegeta to not stop training right at that moment and take her straight to one of the tanks. He didn't like seeing her in pain or being the one to cause her pain but it was necessary. If they didn't do this now, then how was she supposed to last or even survive in a real battle? This was only a sparring session! He couldn't bear the thought of losing her or something happening to her during the upcoming battle, so he pushed her. He was pushing her a hell of a lot harder than he ever had before and to be honest, he knew that he should have been doing this right from the start.

Bulma jumped up whilst yelling loudly as she tapped into the last of her energy and started throwing punches at Vegeta as though her life depended on it. Some landed, some were dodged and the rest were blocked. As her nonstop punches flew at Vegeta, they both started to ascend into the air.

"You're getting sloppy, girl!" Vegeta said angrily as he knocked her back down to the ground as though she was nothing more than a fly.

She tried to lift herself up off of the ground, but Bulma found that she could barely even move. Bulma fought with herself as she demanded that her body move but it didn't seem to want to listen to her. She could understand why Vegeta was pushing her so hard, but right now, all she could think about was the pain and how badly she was going to get him back for this. It felt as though each part of her body was burning and all of her muscles ached with her exhaustion. She could feel Vegeta waiting for her to get up and attack him like she had done before, but all she could do was close her eyes.

"I can't believe you're giving up." An angry voice said to her.

Bulma's eyes snapped open and she narrowed them at her other self as she knelt down in front of her defeated form. Before she could understand what was happening, the other Bulma placed her hand on Bulma's head and suddenly Bulma could feel her energy returning and the ache in her muscles was slowly starting to leave. Bulma stared with wide eyes as she watched her other self slowly become littered with the same injuries as she had and watched as the energy visibly drained out of the other Bulma and was given to her.

"Don't you dare let him win." Inner Bulma said in a tired voice.

She was about to say something in return but the other Bulma gave her a weak smile and disappeared. Feeling more energised than ever, Bulma smirked and flipped over so that she was upside down and flipped over again whilst spinning in the air, so that she was right side up and facing Vegeta. She narrowed her eyes at him whilst he stared at her in shock.

Vegeta couldn't understand what was going on. One minute, she looked like she had been beaten to within an inch of her life and was slowly losing consciousness as well as the last of her energy and then the next minute, she was fully healed and had more energy than ever! He had to admit that it was pretty impressive and it would most definitely be useful during the battle.

He was about to ask Bulma how she did it when her knee connected with his gut, making him double over as his eyes widened with his surprise and pain. Bulma was quick to attack again as she brought both of her hands together and slammed them down onto his back, knocking him back down to the ground.

When Vegeta managed to get over his shock, he quickly leaped up but only to find that Bulma wasn't anywhere to be seen. He narrowed his eyes as he concentrated on her ki. Vegeta felt the air behind him stir and was quick to turn around and block a punch aimed for his face, but his hand went through an after image.

The air started to change and the weather became cold as a harsh blizzard made the room feel like it was below freezing temperatures. It was hard to see anything with all of the snow that looked like it was just pouring from the now invisible ceiling. Vegeta narrowed his eyes again. Why would she choose an environment like this? He may not be able to see that well, but that only meant that she would be having an even harder time seeing. Unless…

Unless she was using her psychic abilities to use his Saiyan senses to help her.

All thoughts left his mind as a ki blast hit his stomach and was quickly followed by a punch aimed for his face. However, he blocked the punch when her fist was less than an inch away from his nose and he brought his knee up to her stomach. Bulma caught his knee just as it was about to hit her stomach but her eyes widened as she was punched in the chest, making all of the air in her lungs feel as though it was forced out of her.

Despite feeling as though she couldn't breathe, Bulma went on the offensive and started throwing ki blasts, punches and kicks at Vegeta. When he went to catch her fists, she quickly opened them and released ki blasts at him.

O.o.O

It was another seven hours until they both started to feel the strain of their training session. Bulma was once again, covered in cuts, bruises and burns and they both looked even worse than they had before. The two of them barely had enough energy left in them to drag themselves down the halls and to the regeneration tanks.

As they got half way to the medical bay that held the tanks, Bulma started to stumble until she eventually fell to the ground on all fours and as Vegeta turned to pull her back onto her feet, he too fell and started to cough up blood.

"Maybe…" Bulma said through her ragged breathing and panting. She sounded as though she was a chain smoker. "Maybe… we pushed… ourselves… too far this time."

Vegeta didn't reply as he continued to cough up blood but as soon as his coughing fit was over, he nodded his agreement and tried to take a deep breath. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he did agree with her. What would make having to crawl to the medical bay in their pitiful states even worse was if someone saw them in such a condition.

As if on cue, Kakarot and Raditz turned the corner and started running towards them once they caught sight of the two royalties. Vegeta growled as Kakarot went to lift the Saiyan Prince but Kakarot ignored him. Raditz quickly but gently picked the human Princess up bridal style and the two brothers rushed Vegeta and Bulma to the medical bay.

"What do you think happened to them?" Kakarot asked out loud. "Were they attacked?"

"We… were sparring." Bulma tried to speak loudly but her voice was hoarse. She had to squint to try and keep her eyes focused as she watched Vegeta. He didn't look too good.

"Sparring?!" Kakarot exclaimed. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Shut up Kakarot." Vegeta said as Kakarot's voice made his ears ring.

"Sorry." Kakarot chuckled nervously and picked up his pace.

Kakarot had heard about how serious Vegeta and Bulma were about their training but he would never have imagined he would see them in such a state. Vegeta looked like he had been through a meat grinder whereas you could barely even see Bulma's pale skin due to her already forming bruises and blood. However, as he placed Vegeta down on the medical bed and as Raditz placed Bulma down on the bed next to him for the doctors to help them, Kakarot noticed that Bulma hardly had any burns on her whereas Vegeta's skin was littered with burns. He almost sighed in relief. It meant that Vegeta wouldn't have gone all out on her and mostly only used hand to hand combat. There was no doubt in Kakarot's mind that if Vegeta had gone all out on the Princess, she would be dead.

When Bulma found that she could no longer use her voice, she pushed her mind out to Kakarot.

He gasped as a soft voice spoke in his mind, _"Thank you, Kakarot. You may leave us now. I'm sure the doctors can take it from here." _

Kakarot nodded and motioned for his brother to follow him out of the medical bay. Vegeta looked at Bulma but she simply shook her head and told him through their bond that she had asked them to leave. For this, Vegeta was grateful. He didn't like them seeing him in such a state, even if they were only third classes.

They were both operated on as the doctors cleaned them up and reset broken bones. Bulma and Vegeta were both surprised. They hadn't even realised that any of their bones were broken. Soon enough, they were both placed in regeneration tanks.

O.o.O

Vegeta was the first one to leave the tanks. Thanks to his Saiyan physiology, he healed a lot faster than Bulma. He still felt guilty about hurting her, but his mind kept telling him that it was necessary. At least now he knew that she could recover fully at least once during battle. Vegeta still couldn't understand how that had happened. Also, he was glad that she could last at least seven hours in battle before having to use her newfound technique. He wasn't sure how much time they had left, but he was going to make sure that she could battle for at least twelve hours before she needed a break or needed to heal herself. Vegeta knew that she didn't have the endurance of a Saiyan or a Saiyan's healing ability, but she was a hell of a lot stronger than most Saiyans so there was no doubt in his mind that if he pushed her hard enough, she would be able to do it. He just knew it.

About two hours later, it was time for Bulma to leave her tank. As soon as he got out of his tank, Vegeta had ordered one of the humans to go and get her some clean clothes and to get him some new armour.

As soon as Bulma stepped out of the tank, Vegeta wrapped a towel around her so that none of the doctors or anyone else would see her naked body. He knew that the doctors had already seen her body since they were the ones who took off what was left of her clothes, but he still felt the need to keep her covered around other males. Bulma smiled her gratitude at Vegeta and stepped on the tips of her toes to kiss him. For a moment, he kissed her back but he stopped not too long after. Again, he didn't want anyone else to see what went on between the two of them. What happens between mates, should stay between mates.

Bulma followed Vegeta over to the medical bay's private shower rooms and sighed in content as the hot water washed over her aching muscles. The regeneration tank may have healed all of her injuries, but she was still sore. Again, she sighed in content as Vegeta helped wash away all of the regeneration tank's liquid. When she was clean, Bulma washed the leftover liquid that was still on Vegeta. He hadn't bothered to dress or shower until Bulma was out of the tank. He simply pulled on his old pair of training shorts from their training session, which were now in the bin.

Vegeta's tail wrapped around Bulma's waist as he pulled her body closer to his. She ran her hands up his chest and around his neck as she closed the remaining distance and placed a gentle yet passionate kiss on his lips. When the kiss started to heat up, they reluctantly pulled apart due to the fact that this was a public shower room, there was people next door and the room was not sound proof.

The two soon left the shower room and got dressed, even though they wanted nothing more than to do the exact opposite. They knew that they couldn't however, as it was dinner in less than fifteen minutes and the King did not like having to wait for them to arrive before he could dig in. Bulma smiled at the memory of the grumpy King telling them off and took Vegeta's arm as they both took off towards the dining hall.

* * *

**A/N - Okay, so I know that that's not the sort of action you were all hoping for, but I promise that in the next couple of chapters, the real fighting will start. **

**Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing this story! Some of the reviews actually make me laugh or smile to myself like an idiot so yeah, thanks. **

**Another quick question (I think I'm starting to ask a question on every chapter?) do you guys like Naruto/Shippuden? I've gotten proper into it these past couple of weeks and I'm obsessed with 'GaaSaku'. I'm planning on a couple of fics for the GaaraxSakura pairing but I won't be starting them until I've finished this. ****Oh and if you do like Naruto, who's you favourite pairing?**

**Also, I have a surprise for you all but you'll have to wait until the end of this story to find out what it is! **

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to REVIEW! :-D**


	22. Stronger Than Expected

**Chapter 21 – Stronger Than Expected**

Her long blue curls acted as a curtain around them, as though they were being shielded from the harsh reality of their world. She smiled brightly as she looked down at her soon-to-be husband/bonded mate and in return, he smirked his devilish, trade mark smirk that never failed to make her legs feel like jelly and make her heart beat faster.

It was the day before their wedding and because of a human tradition – that Vegeta had decided he hated – this was their last moment together before the wedding.

She didn't want to say goodbye, even if it was only for a day. Since Bulma had arrived on Vegeta-sei, they had never been separated longer than a couple of hours. Of course there was that time when she spent an entire week unconscious but even then Vegeta had stayed with her. Neither of them cared if others thought it wasn't good for them to spend so much time together. Not that anybody _did _think that as far as they were concerned. They simply preferred each other's company rather than anybody else's.

Bulma pressed her lips against Vegeta's lips one last time before she reluctantly climbed off of him and started to dress herself.

Vegeta watched her as she pulled on clean underwear and a clean spandex suit. Ever since she had arrived, she had worn the Saiyan armour and Vegeta couldn't help but feel proud as he watched her in it. Well, proud amongst many other things…. mostly aroused. The damn-near indestructible spandex clung to her curves like a second skin.

He shook the dirty thoughts from his head as he jumped up off of the bed and dressed himself. It didn't take him nearly as long as he took Bulma to get ready. Mostly because she was a female royalty, therefore, she had to put _a lot_ more effort into her appearance. He watched as she gently pulled a brush through her waist length blue hair. He frowned. Vegeta was used to hair staying the same length and style but since Bulma had arrived, her hair had continued to grow and was near enough down to her ass. He was surprised she didn't sit on it whenever she sat down.

"You should cut your hair." Vegeta said honestly as he watched her run her fingers through her hair before throwing her head forward and putting her hair into the style of a make shift messy bun.

"What?" She gasped as soon as she was finished. Bulma wasn't sure she had heard him correctly.

It may sound pathetic or vain or just plain idiotic, but her hair meant a lot to her. It was one of the reasons why she was so well known. No other hair colour was exactly the same shade as hers or had the same silky soft feeling; it made her all the more unique. She stood out from the crowd and she loved it. Bulma just couldn't imagine herself without her long hair.

"It will be easier to handle in battle." Vegeta shrugged. Honestly, he didn't see what the big deal was or why she looked like he had just asked her to commit an unforgiveable crime. She was a human; therefore it was going to grow back.

"Do you know how long it took to grow it to this length?" Bulma snapped, "Most of my life! It has never, _ever _been cut before, only trimmed so that it wouldn't be full of dead ends. Do you know how much work I put into making my hair look this good?!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. He didn't care how long it took to grow her hair or what she had to do to make it look good. However he did have to admit that he enjoyed the silk soft feeling and that it does look good. He was simply suggesting that she should cut it so that it would be much easier to handle in battle.

"No Vegeta. I am not cutting my hair and that is that." Bulma said stubbornly as she took it down and pulled it up into another bun. "I will just put it all up before the battle."

With that said and done, Bulma gave Vegeta one last kiss and stormed out of her rooms, leaving Vegeta staring at the door with a blank expression on his face because of his shock and surprise. Who knew that the girl felt so strong about her _hair_? Forget going to war and fighting for her Empire, it seemed to Vegeta like she would start a war if you insult her hair or simply suggest she should do something different with it – even if it was for her own safety.

Bulma walked at a fast pace through the Palace until she came across a certain someone's ki who she had wanted to train with for a while. She wanted to make sure that they could hold their own in a battle against a stronger adversary because honestly, she cared too much about them to let anything happen to them during battle.

"Hello, Bulma." Tarble smiled as she walked into the King's throne room.

He had been sat beside his father in his own throne when the Princess stormed into the throne room looking… well, looking pretty pissed off actually. Tarble or the King couldn't understand what had been said or done to get the human Princess looking so angry but they could guess that it had something to do with Vegeta. It nearly _always_ had something to do with Vegeta.

"Princess Bulma," King Vegeta said warily, "What is the matter?"

"Your stupid son thinks I should cut my hair. The stupid, arrogant, proud… UGH!" She threw her hands up in the air and started to pace.

King Vegeta smirked and shook his head with disbelief whilst Tarble chuckled.

Bulma suddenly stopped pacing and looked at Tarble with a determined look in her eye. Tarble felt the urge to shift uncomfortably in her scrutiny, but he stayed in place. His father and brother had both taught him not to be intimidated by anyone, no matter how much stronger they were. But with the way Bulma was currently looking at him, Tarble felt as though he was going to crack. Especially giving the mood she was in.

"Tarble, how strong are you?" Bulma asked after a couple of second of silence.

Usually, she could sense somebody's maximum power but like everything else about him, Tarble was a complete mystery. Even his mind was fiercely guarded.

"The last time I checked I was around eight hundred thousand. May I ask why?"

King Vegeta looked truly shocked that his youngest son's power level was so high. He thought his son was a weakling, but as it turned out, he was stronger than the King himself!

"Good." Bulma nodded as she started to pace again. "I didn't think you were that strong, but this is good."

"What are you talking about?" King Vegeta asked after a couple of seconds of non-stop pacing.

"King Vegeta, I want to train with Tarble." Bulma stated after she had stopped pacing and faced them both once again, "If that is okay with you both, of course."

King Vegeta looked down to his side to see if Tarble was okay with it and much to his surprise, his son nodded and stood up, looking excited.

Tarble smirked as he felt the rush of adrenaline course through his veins. So far, he had stuck to training by himself or with android 17 and he had been hoping for a new sparring partner. Nobody knew of his training with 17. Hell, it had shocked 17 when Tarble sought him out and asked him to train with him.

He wasn't like the other Saiyans, he didn't like harming others when it wasn't necessary and he most definitely didn't like killing. However, he _was _still a Saiyan, a strong one at that, and the thought of a challenge made him feel like bouncing off of the walls or laughing with his excitement. Tarble inwardly chuckled. His older brother would surely murder him if he started acting like Kakarot.

Bulma smirked as she motioned for him to follow her to the royal training rooms. They each had their own training room and they all had a climate changing machine, a gravity simulator and other training equipment.

Usually, Bulma would train in Vegeta's training room but since she was still pissed off with him and since they weren't allowed to see each other until tomorrow, she would have to settle with Tarble's training room, which was in fact, right next door.

"What level of gravity are you up to?" Bulma asked as she walked over to the control panel.

"450GS."

Bulma nodded but also frowned. "We're only going to be able to go up to 275GS." Bulma said in what sounded like an annoyed voice. "My body can't handle the higher gravity like a Saiyan's can. It would completely crush and shatter my bones and organs."

"It's fine." Tarble genuinely smiled.

"Okay," Bulma nodded as she switched on the gravity. She could feel the immediate difference but she simply raised her ki. "Don't hold back." She smirked before she flew towards Tarble.

* * *

**A/N - So the next chapter is Bulma and Vegeta's wedding/bonding ceremony and after that, it all starts to kick off! **

**I know there hasn't been a lot of action in the story, but I promise you, there will definitely be some soon! I wanted to keep Tarble's strength and fighting moments to a minimum because if I remember correctly with that special he was in, Tarble didn't like fighting but he did fight when he had to. I think he said something along the lines of 'I tried to fight them, but I proved to be no match.'**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW! :-) **


	23. White Wedding

**Chapter 22 – White Wedding**

Bulma smiled as she slipped on her wedding dress.

As she looked at herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but feel like she was living in a fairy tale world. Her long hair was pinned up into a bun, with a few loosely curled strands that were left down to frame her face. Her stunningly blue eyes looked even brighter and wider today as they were framed with a long and thick frame of eyelashes as well as a black and grey version of the smoky eye effect. Her full lips were coated with lip gloss that held only the slightest tint of a rosy pink colour.

Her dress was stunning and she couldn't stop smiling as she twirled around in the mirror to get a better view of it. It was simple yet elegant and it clung to each of her curves before it eventually loosened and fell around her with a trail as she walked. It was plain white with diamonds under her right breast and it looked as though they were holding the entire dress together. The dress was strapless and on the back was a slim corset that ended with more diamonds. In Bulma's opinion, she looked very much like royalty in the dress.

She just wished her parents were here to see her marry the man she loves.

As Bulma slipped on her diamond encrusted, five inch heels that matched the diamonds on her dress perfectly, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." Bulma said in a cheerful and excited voice.

As soon as the words left her mouth, Chi-Chi burst through the double doors with 18 trailing behind her. Bulma smiled when she saw her two bridesmaids. They both looked stunning in their matching royal blue, – the same blue as Vegeta's armour – strapless dresses. The dresses were floor length and whilst it covered Chi-Chi's bump, it made 18 look curvier in a good way. Bulma knew she had made the right decision when she had chosen the dresses and her bridesmaids. The colour made their skin colour stand out as well as their hair colour and eyes. Apart from that, the dresses were simple except from the slit up the leg but they weren't plain in the slightest. Both of their hairs were pinned back elegantly in low buns and their makeup was natural.

"Bulma," Chi-Chi gasped when she saw the bride and Bulma was certain she heard a gasp coming from 18 as well, but as she checked, she could see nothing but a small smile on the girl's face. "B, you look beautiful!"

"Thank you." Bulma smiled, "So do you two!"

"18 definitely, but me?" Chi-Chi scoffed. "But then again, I _am_ pregnant and even I have to say, I look pretty good for someone who looks around seven months pregnant!"

Before they could continue their talking, there was another knock on the door and Chi-Chi was quick to hide the Princess behind her pregnant body as 18 rolled her eyes and answered the door. Like Vegeta and almost every other Saiyan, 18 couldn't understand why it was a tradition not to see each other or why the dress had to remain a surprise.

"Where is Princess Bulma?"

Bulma smiled at the voice of the man who would be walking her down the aisle and moved from behind Chi-Chi, who was now laughing at how easy it was to hide Bulma with her body.

King Vegeta smirked when he saw Princess Bulma. He knew for a fact that there was going to be _a lot _of envy and lust filled eyes today. He couldn't help but think that his son couldn't have chosen a better mate. The girl was stunning, intelligent, strong and a challenge to him. Not to mention that when they become bonded mates and they take the throne, they would merge the Saiyan and Human Empires together, forming an even larger and more powerful Empire that the Universe had never seen before, especially when they win the war for the Colds' Empire. They would pretty much rule the entire Universe, well, except from the odd planets and areas that didn't belong to any Empires.

He didn't have to say anything and Bulma didn't have to invade his mind for her to know what he was thinking. For once, he was wearing his emotions. He looked proud and in return, Bulma felt the feeling of acceptance she had felt a month ago, wash over her once again.

"Princess Bulma," King Vegeta said formally as he pulled out a blood crimson, satin box from his chest plate. She gasped as he opened the box and revealed a diamond bracelet that looked as though it was the most valuable thing she had ever laid her eyes upon. "This bracelet belonged to the previous Queens of Vegeta-sei for many generations and it is my honour to give you this heir loom."

Bulma didn't know what to say as tears threatened to ruin her makeup. She smiled up at the King as she blinked back her tears. "I would be honoured to accept your family's heirloom, King Vegeta."

The King smirked as he removed the bracelet from the box and fastened it around Bulma's wrist. It was like a perfect fit as it hung loosely, but not too loosely so that it would fall off or catch on anything. Also, it seemed to match her dress perfectly. Bulma watched the bracelet as the lights danced off of the diamonds.

"Thank you so much." She whispered as she placed her arm down to her side and looked up at the Saiyan King.

Chi-Chi smiled brightly as she came back into the room. Bulma raised an eyebrow. She hadn't even noticed that her two bridesmaids had left.

"It's time!" Chi-Chi squealed.

Bulma couldn't understand how a girl who looked seven months pregnant and who was also wearing five inch heels, was able to dance around. At first, Bulma was wary about giving Chi-Chi such high heels but as it turned out, she could walk perfectly fine in them. It was genius really; she used her ki so that hardly any of her weight was on her feet. She said she had been doing that for quite a while since she reached the second month in her pregnancy.

"The guests are filling the throne room and everyone is in position." 18 said as she strutted into the room.

"All we need now is the bride." Chi-Chi smiled.

The human Princess nodded as she took a deep breath and linked arms with the King who would soon be her father-in-law. As they slowly walked towards the throne room with Chi-Chi and 18 single filed in front of them, she couldn't help but think how it should be her father walking her down the aisle, not Vegeta's. She shook the sad thoughts away as they waited in the King's study for the rest of the guests to arrive and take their seats.

"Are you sure about this Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked with a serious look on her face after a couple of minutes of silence, "Mates are for life, there's no getting out of it if you change your mind."

"I'm sure about Vegeta." Bulma smiled, "I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I wouldn't be here if I thought otherwise or had doubts."

King Vegeta smirked as the girl pushed aside her pride and declared her love for his son. He rested a hand on her shoulder and she smiled up to him in response. The King couldn't wait to see his son's face, as well as everyone else's, when they saw the Princess. Even though he would never say it out loud, the King thought that she looked like an angel.

When Bulma looked back to Chi-Chi, she couldn't help but smile as she saw her other self appear behind the brunette girl. Although she still didn't fully trust her, she had learned how to get on with her and truthfully, it wasn't too bad. Well, when you didn't count the vulgarities or constant talk about how Vegeta was in bed the night before because _that _kind of pissed her off.

The two of them had worked out a plan for during the battle. They will start out with just Bulma's strength but when she starts to feel weak or is too badly injured to move, the other Bulma will give her, her energy and strength to continue the battle and to come back with a vengeance. It may not be much, but it was the other Bulma's only way of getting revenge for what Frieza had done. The white eyed Bulma smirked and nodded once before disappearing back into her mind.

Bulma had closed the link between Vegeta and herself and even though her mind felt empty without having his thoughts or emotions in her mind – well, the thoughts and emotions that didn't keep hidden or guarded – she was determined to keep it that way until the second he saw her. She wanted everything to be a surprise and she wanted to feel his emotions and hear his thoughts when he finally saw her.

She took a deep breath as they left the King's study and walked towards the now closed doors of the throne room. As she and the King stood so that nobody would see them, the two bridesmaids took their places. Chi-Chi was stood at the front with a sweet smile whilst 18 was stood behind her with a small smile that looked more like a smirk.

"Good luck B," Chi-Chi whispered. "And try not to trip up whilst you're walking down the aisle." She added before the doors opened and she started her slow march down the aisle with 18 a couple of steps behind her.

Bulma's eyes widened as she Chi-Chi's words hit her. She really hoped for Chi-Chi's sake that she didn't trip up.

When it was Bulma's turn to enter the throne room, she opened the link between her and Vegeta and stepped into the room. Everyone's eyes were on her as she and the King walked arm in arm down the surprisingly long aisle.

She was pretty surprised. The throne room didn't even look like a throne room anymore. The thrones had been moved and where the King once sat, a human priest stood with a Saiyan's version of a priest. The day they had made their engagement official, Bulma had sent Yamcha back to Earth to give them some armour that was more durable and to bring or send her a priest. Yamcha didn't return, but a lot of humans who felt as though they couldn't miss their Princess's wedding came along with the priest.

The throne room looked even bigger than what it usually did and thanks to Chi-Chi's designing it looked like a wedding fit for a Princess. She almost giggled at her thought. On the floor were delicate white petals that stood out against the dark marble floor and on either side of the throne room were at least thirty extremely long rows of seats. Bulma couldn't believe how many people came! There had to be at least one thousand people in the room. How did they all fit into the room? Bulma noticed the cameras that were sending the entire wedding via video transmission to each person all over the Universe. She smiled at them. The royal wedding had been the biggest piece of gossip and everyone was dying to see it.

Bulma smiled a dazzling, bright smile as her eyes finally landed on the one she intended to marry and become bonded mates with. Vegeta. He looked so regal and proud in his royal Saiyan armour. He wore royal blue spandex with his white armour that held the royal crest and his crimson cape. She wasn't sure how it was different to his usual armour, but she could definitely notice a difference. Through their link, she could feel his reaction to her appearance. He was genuinely stunned into silence.

As they reached the halfway mark however, she could sense something was wrong. Her grip on the King's arm tightened so much that he looked down at her. Even though she was told not to a couple of days before by Chi-Chi because it would be considered bad mannered or rude, she turned around and her eyes widened as a powerful blast aimed for her head was thrown at her by an unseen figure.

"Get down!" She yelled loudly.

Bulma quickly knocked the King as well as 18, to the ground and scooped Chi-Chi up in her arms before jumping up into the air. Everyone looked at the Princess like she had just lost her mind but the second the blast connected with the two Priests, the entire place was in uproar.

The Princess was quick to land back onto the ground into the centre of the aisle but she held a protective stance in front of a wide eyed Chi-Chi who was clutching her stomach protectively. Bulma narrowed her eyes as large groups of men marched into the throne room. By the looks of their armour, they were a part of the Cold Empire.

Vegeta and Kakarot were by Bulma's side in an instant and everyone in the room fell into a fighting stance, ready to protect their royalties.

The King stood up and glared as the men stopped and stared at them all.

"What is the meaning of this?" He yelled so loudly that it appeared as though the entire room shook.

There was no answer.

Krillin picked the shocked 18 up off of the ground as 17 fell into a protective stance in front of the pair. He was willing to die to protect his twin sister and he wasn't afraid to show it.

The group of men silently stared at the humans and Saiyans as their scouters picked up their power levels. Half of the men started to rethink their mission as they shook with fear. They hadn't realised they were going on a suicide mission.

Bulma stepped forward even though Vegeta's warning growl told her not to. She could sense his wariness in her head but she pushed her feelings of anger and certainty over to him. Bulma wasn't sure how these men were able to enter the Saiyan Empire without any of them knowing, and she didn't know how they landed on the planet without any of them feeling their arrival, but she was determined to find out. This was supposed to be her wedding day, the happiest day of her life and thanks to these idiots; it looks as though her wedding was going to be put on hold.

She growled loudly at the thought.

"Who the hell are you?" She yelled even louder than the King had done not too long ago.

Her white flames started to surround her as her anger rose. She couldn't believe that such scum, such low class fools were trying to ruin her wedding! If her parents would have been here, her mother would have been livid and even though she had been a cheerful person and was a pacifist, she wouldn't hold back her anger as she took it out on them, especially not if it was her only daughter's wedding day.

When no one answered, Bulma grew more impatient and angry. The entire room shook as her power level grew. "I demand that you answer me!"

She couldn't help it, her anger was too much and in her head, she could see the other Bulma standing beside her growling just as loudly but instead of white flames, black flames were surrounding her.

Again, no one answered.

Bulma phased in front of one of the soldiers and lifted him up by the front of his armour as she glared hatefully at him. "You dare to interrupt _my _wedding by trying to decapitate me and then you insult me with your ignorance?" Her voice was like the calm before the storm.

"N-n-no P-Princess B-Bulma." The low class soldier stuttered as her grip tightened.

She could feel all eyes on her as she narrowed her eyes at the soldier but she didn't care. Today was supposed to be the happiest day of her life and instead, they had barged into her wedding and attempted to kill her! She threw the soldier down onto the ground where he belonged.

"Then why the hell are you here?" Vegeta growled as he took his place next to his mate, ready to push her away in case he needed to fight and defend her. He couldn't sense any of the soldiers' power levels or ki.

All of the soldiers' eyes widened when Prince Vegeta decided to say something. They were scared of the human Princess but they were all terrified of the dark Prince. They had heard rumours about his strength and how it may possibly rival their Master's. It didn't help that they also knew about his bad temper.

"Lord Frieza sent us." Another soldier said quickly.

"Frieza?" King Vegeta's bellowed. "You dare to step foot in the Saiyan Empire when you are a part of the Cold's?" He roared angrily.

Tarble was by his father's side in an instant, glaring with just as much hatred in his eyes as his father, brother and Bulma had in theirs. He despised the Colds' and anyone who willingly worked for them.

The soldier's eyes widened but before he could say anything, Princess Bulma spoke up.

"Why are you here?" She said as she took an intimidating step forward.

"L-Lord Frieza sent us." The soldier on the ground said as he pulled himself to his feet. He then added in a stronger voice. "He said he is tired of waiting and that it is time to start the war."

* * *

**A/N - Okay so I got a little excited and decided to post next week's chapter this week... **

**If any of you want to see Bulma's wedding dress or Chi-Chi and 18's bridesmaid dresses, then the links will be on my profile! **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :-)**


	24. The Kill

**Chapter 23 – The Kill**

"Where is your precious _Master_?" Tarble spat, suddenly unable to reign in his anger or hatred for the Colds'. They had caused way too much suffering to not only his family and Bulma's, but also to many innocent people across the Universe. "Is he too afraid to show up and start the war himself?"

The soldier glared at the youngest – and what they believed to be weak – Prince who dared to speak about their Master in such a disrespectful way. "No. He said he refuses to fight on a planet full of disgusting, filthy monkeys such as you."

Tarble's eyes widened at the insult as a growl tore from his throat, much like everyone else's did but before anyone could do or say anything about it, Bulma narrowed her eyes, gripped hold of the soldier's shoulders to keep him in place and kneed him in his stomach with at least half of her strength. The soldier screamed loudly but his scream was cut off by his own blood as he started to choke on it.

Bulma threw the soldier to the ground before he could cough up any blood on her dress and glared at the other soldiers with obvious anger and hatred. "You are guests here and you _will _show your superiors some respect. Now, does anyone else want to insult the Saiyans?" She smiled innocently.

When no one spoke, Bulma turned her back on them and dismissed them with a wave of her hand, showing that they were not worthy of her attention. At the same second, another soldier shot a ki blast at her. Vegeta growled viciously as he batted the ki blast away from his mate as though it were nothing more than a fruit fly. It wouldn't have done any harm to her, but it would have ruined her dress and from her current thoughts, he knew that none of them would ever hear the last of it. Vegeta liked his hearing to be fully intact and he didn't like his ears to be full of blood.

"Cowards," King Vegeta spat as he clenched his fists. "How dare you try to attack someone when their back is turned?"

By now, the other Saiyans and Humans stood protectively around their royalties. Kakarot had ordered Krillin, Raditz, Bardock and the two androids to take Chi-Chi away – despite Chi-Chi's arguing and wanting to stay and fight – and back to their home where she won't be in harm's way. He also told them to protect her if any of the soldiers chased after them. He wouldn't and couldn't risk it. There was not only her life to think about, but also their child's. Kakarot just hoped that she would understand that and not do anything crazy.

Bulma visibly relaxed when she felt Chi-Chi going somewhere safe. She didn't want her best friend to get hurt. Bulma knew that Chi-Chi was more than capable of protecting herself but she was pregnant and Bulma wouldn't risk it.

A scouter beeped and the soldiers started to laugh sadistically until one finally decided to fill them in on the joke, "Lord Frieza has sent more than just us to your pathetic excuse of a planet. Right now as we speak, they are purging your planet and destroying your homes." They started to laugh again at the shocked expressions and the gasps of horror coming from the humans.

The Saiyan King nodded once and within the same second, all of the lower classed Saiyans, along with the humans flew out of the throne room to protect their homes and families whilst the Elites and the Royals stayed in their fighting stances. They weren't going to allow any of the soldiers who came to the planet to leave… not alive anyway.

"Lord Frieza sends his apologies about you parents, Princess Bulma but he also said that it was absolutely necessary." A soldier spoke as if he was reading the words from a book. He didn't look as though he meant the words that left his lips and he looked like he was on vibrate. His – along with all of the other soldiers' – fear was palpable and it only added to the disgust the Saiyans and Bulma felt towards them.

Bulma glared dangerously at the men. They were clearly weaker than her yet they dared to make her angry? She could hear the angry growls ripping out of the Saiyans' as the soldiers spoke about her parents as though they were nothing more than part of Frieza's plan. Bulma however, stayed silent. She closed her eyes as she tried to reign in her power but it didn't work. Her white flames returned and everyone except from Vegeta took a wary step back, much to Frieza's soldiers' surprise. Why were they stepping away from the Princess like she was about to lose it? Why was she reacting so strongly? Frieza hadn't told them much about the Princess, just that they were to pass along that information and purge the planet.

Vegeta simply crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at the fools who dared to anger his mate. Her dress along with Vegeta, Tarble and King Vegeta's capes, started to billow in the wind that was now present due to her power. Besides Bulma, the white eyed Bulma growled as she too, had trouble reigning in her anger. Whilst Bulma was powering up, each and every scouter in the room started to beep loudly and rapidly until they eventually blew up. The entire room started to shake along with her body as her power continued to grow as well as her anger and her flames.

Bulma's eyes snapped open and she watched as the soldiers tried their hardest to stand their ground. She smirked. Honestly, she didn't need to power up even a quarter of the amount she had but she felt too angry to hold anything back. No, right now, she was at her maximum and she was ready to begin avenging her fallen friends and family.

Even though they were a part of the Cold Empire, they were still people and so for that, Bulma killed them all quickly and mercifully. The Saiyans' watched in awe at her graceful kills and were fascinated at how not one drop of blood was spilt and not a hair on her head fell out of place. Whereas the Saiyans would have ripped them limb from limb, Bulma snapped necks and blasted them until their bodies were no longer there. She moved gracefully as though she was some kind of spirit or Goddess.

Bulma could hear the voice of the other Bulma encouraging her and she could hear her thoughts and how she wished it could be her. Bulma smirked. No. These bastards who dared to interrupt her wedding by trying to kill her, who then went on to insult her with their ignorance, had sealed their fate the moment they spoke badly of her parents and would die by her hand.

She was breathing heavily by the time she was finished. She wasn't tired or out of breath, she was trying to reign in her anger. Slowly, she lowered herself until she was in front of the Saiyans and she stayed silent as she waited for someone to say something. It was an awkward silence and nobody knew what to say.

They had all just witnessed the human Princess killing her first kill.

It scared her how she felt so different whilst killing those men. Sure, she had made their deaths quick and painless, but it still didn't feel like it was one hundred percent her. Bulma shook the thoughts from her head and locked them away before Vegeta could read them. They had enough trouble on their plates right now without adding her weak mind to it.

O.o.O

Kakarot looked warily around himself as he, Raditz, Bardock and Chi-Chi were surrounded by at least three hundred soldiers. He wasn't sure as to where the androids and Krillin had gone all he _was_ sure of was that they _had_ gone and he found himself hoping and wishing that they would be back soon. He was strong enough to take most of them out, but with Chi-Chi here, he couldn't do much. Instead, Kakarot lowered himself into a protective stance as he moved in front of his mate. His father and brother copied him by standing at different sides of the pregnant girl who was now a part of their pack. They had decided that they would die to protect the human girl if Kakarot found himself unable to protect her.

A growl tore out of Kakarot's throat as more soldiers joined the group. Where the hell were all of these soldiers coming from? Where was everyone else? Why was nobody helping them? Suddenly, the Princess's ki exploded and grew to new heights and he then understood.

It was like this everywhere.

It was an ambush. It was like a purge but instead of the ordinary purge of just a few of Frieza's soldiers, he had sent what looked like his whole God damn army! Of course, Kakarot knew better. He knew that this was only a small fraction of Frieza's army.

The group started to close in on the Saiyans and Chi-Chi and in response, the three Saiyans growled in warning. They did not like the feeling of being a cornered animal or the feeling that they were being caged in. Raditz and Bardock both started to charge up a ki blast in each hand as the soldiers kept moving closer. Why weren't they just attacking? Why were they stalling?

Kakarot wasn't going to risk waiting to find out. He brought both of his hands together at his side as he charged up an attack Krillin had taught him. He pushed all of his weight onto his back foot so that he wouldn't be overwhelmed by power.

"Ka… me… ha… me…" He threw his hands forwards as a blue light emitted from his palms and as he screamed "HA!" the blue ki attack shot out of his palms, incinerating a large amount of the soldiers.

He looked around as the other soldiers just kept coming. What the hell was going on? Kakarot found himself growing angrier than anything. He did not like that his pack was in danger, especially his mate who was carrying his unborn child.

"Raditz," Kakarot hissed although he never took his eyes away from Frieza's soldiers for a second. "Take Chi-Chi somewhere safe and do not let anything happen to her."

"I am not leaving you here by yourself!" Chi-Chi would have yelled but right at this moment, she had her arms wrapped around her stomach and was trying to stay calm in an attempt of keeping her baby safe.

Just as Kakarot was about to tell Chi-Chi to not worry about him and to go, two figures dropped the sky in front of him and he nearly yelled out in gratefulness.

"You didn't start without us, did you?" Bulma smirked but as she looked around and saw Chi-Chi there, she frowned. "What are you doing here Chi-Chi? You need to be somewhere where it is safe! What about your baby? Do you want him to get hurt?"

The soldiers watched in awe as Bulma and Vegeta acted as though they were no threat to them. Vegeta looked down his nose at the pathetic warriors whilst Bulma wasn't even facing them and stood with her hands on her hips, telling Chi-Chi off. They were both now wearing their battle armour as Bulma didn't want her wedding dress to get ruined. That and the fact Vegeta said she couldn't go out and fight without wearing armour. She almost rolled her eyes at the argument they had not even five minutes ago.

Each of the Royals and Elites had split up to help the other Saiyans and Humans and Bulma all but threw a tantrum when Vegeta said she should forget Kakarot and Chi-Chi because they could fight for themselves.

"Well aren't you glad we came now." She muttered under her breath. Vegeta shot her a dark look.

Bulma turned her glare onto the soldiers who had stopped with their sad attempt of intimidation. She took one step forward and nearly giggled when they each took their own step back. She gave Vegeta a quick nod and the two of them quickly charged forward and started attacking the pathetically weak soldiers. Bulma grabbed hold of one of the warrior's legs and threw him up in the air and at the same time, Vegeta blasted him into the next dimension. She loved working with Vegeta, even if she didn't like killing. It wasn't something you got used to. But Vegeta had said many times during their training sessions that it's you or them and to be honest, she really didn't want to die.

Raditz and Bardock quickly joined in with the fighting and released the ki blasts that they had in their hands. The sounds of battle got their adrenaline coursing through their veins and they found themselves growing excited by the thought of battle.

"Kakarot what the hell are you doing?" Bulma yelled as she landed a roundhouse kick to someone's neck, instantly killing them. "Get Chi-Chi out of here!"

He nodded once. Even though he didn't like the thought of missing out on a battle, he didn't want anything to happen to Chi-Chi. Kakarot gently picked Chi-Chi up bridle style and cradled her into his chest as he blasted off into the sky. Although Chi-Chi would rather stay and help her friend, she knew she had other responsibilities, such as the baby she was carrying.

Bulma quickly ducked to the ground and at the same time, a ki blast flew over her head. She narrowed her eyes as she threw a ki blast of her own towards the soldier. He wasn't fast enough to even see it coming, let alone dodge it. The blast managed to kill at least four or five other soldiers. Bulma smirked.

Vegeta was bored. The fight wasn't even a challenge to a fraction of his power level however, he kept telling himself that he would soon be going up against the Colds and he would soon see his father avenge his mother as well as Bulma avenging her parents. He on the other hand, was going to go straight for Cooler. He was the strongest out of the Colds. Vegeta made quick work of dispatching the other soldiers before he and Bulma both took off towards another group that were terrorising the streets and villages of their planet.

As Bulma and Vegeta flew over the villages and streets of Vegeta-sei, they blasted groups of Frieza's soldiers but when they were too close to other Saiyans or their homes, they would swoop down out of the air and individually blast each of them into the next dimension.

O.o.O

It took well over three hours to kill all of Frieza's soldiers and Bulma was still pissed that her wedding had been interrupted. As she stood with King Vegeta, Vegeta and Tarble in the meeting room waiting for the video transmission with Frieza, she stubbornly folded her arms over her chest and glared at nothing in particular. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the other Bulma was doing the same thing, only she was at the other end of the room.

When the transmission was finally connected, each of the occupants in the room glared at Frieza's smug face as it filled the screen.

"I see you all got my message." Frieza smirked, "Did you like my surprise? Think of it as a wedding gift."

"You're a sick, twisted, evil-" Bulma started to say, but she was soon interrupted.

"Princess Bulma, do you really think that I haven't heard any of these things before?" Frieza raised one non-existent eyebrow at the screen as he stared at her with a bored expression. "I do not care of what you think of me. I am tired of this waiting game."

Vegeta smirked, "Who would have guessed that the _almighty Lord_ Frieza," He said the words he had heard spoken about the tyrant with disgust and mockery, "was so willing to accept the fact that he is going to die."

"I'm sorry, I don't speak monkey." Frieza said with narrowed eyes.

"Prince Vegeta is right." Bulma said thoughtfully as she looked back up towards the screen with a determined look plastered all over her face, "There is no use in prolonging the inevitable any longer. You will die and you will die by _my _hands."

Frieza's smirk returned. "Glorious. We will fight on my home planet in ten months' time. Until then, Princess."

With that said, he cut off the transmission.

Vegeta clenched his fists with anger. Not only did that lizard arrange when they would be fighting, but he was also in full control of the situation and had the higher advantage of battling on his home planet. He should have seen that coming! As he turned towards his father, he saw that the King had a smirk on his face and looked extremely happy. There was no doubt in Vegeta's mind that the King was thinking about how much easier it was going to be to avenge his mate. As he looked towards Bulma, he could see a similar smirk on her beautiful face.

Yes, this was definitely going to be a war that no one would ever forget.

* * *

**A/N - So the war is finally going to be starting soon... yay. **

**This chapter was actually quite hard to write and even now I think that the fight was a little plain and lacked detail. Oh well, I'll make up for it with the next fight. I promise! **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :-) **


	25. Goodbye

**Chapter 24 – Goodbye**

Everyone was packing, boarding the ship and waiting to leave.

Bulma watched with a lump in her throat as Kakarot said goodbye to Chi-Chi. For the safety of the baby, Bulma had demanded that Chi-Chi stayed behind. The brunette hadn't been happy about it, but she knew it was what was best for her unborn child.

Chi-Chi wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "You better come back to me, Goku."

Kakarot smiled at the name his mate had given him. She had told him when they first got together that it meant saviour. When she had told him, he told her that he would _always_ be her saviour and that he would _always_ be there to protect her. "I promise I will come back Chi-Chi. Don't worry about me; worry about yourself and about our son."

Chi-Chi nodded and when she sobbed once, Kakarot pulled her as close to his chest as her bump would let him. Right now, Chi-Chi was four months pregnant and she looked as though she would pop any day now.

For precaution, Bardock, along with all of the Saiyan elders, children and most third classes were staying behind to protect the planet in case Frieza sent anyone to destroy it. Bardock was slightly miffed that he wouldn't be able to join his sons to battle against the Cold Empire, but he knew that since he could see the future, it would be best if he stayed behind to ensure their planet's safety. After all, what good would it do if he saw his planet being blown up when he was all the way across the Universe? It wouldn't do any good for he wouldn't be able to contact anyone on the planet because they would be too far away.

The Human Empire's warriors were meeting the Saiyan Empire's warriors halfway there. It wasn't only Saiyans and Humans that were fighting. No, it was almost every race in their Empires. Nobody was happy with what the Colds had done and they all wanted revenge.

Again, for precaution, some warriors had been left behind to protect the planet Earth.

There were well over eighty ships leaving the planet Vegeta-sei. The first one was for the Royals and their guards. The next thirty or so was for the Elites and so on. Each ship had been designed by Bulma and Bardock and was larger on the inside than they looked on the outside.

"Come on Kakarot," Bulma said quietly as she put her hand on his shoulder. "The ships are ready to go."

He nodded once as he pulled out of his hug with his mate. Bulma smiled at the girl as she too hugged her.

"Goodbye, Chi. Please be safe and keep out of trouble." Bulma said softly into her ear so only she could hear, "If there are any signs of danger, I want you to think about you and your baby and no one else got it? I've set up an emergency space ship that is hidden in Bardock's lab. He knows all about it and will help you escape if anything _does_ happen."

"Got it. Don't let anything happen to the father of my child, B." Chi-Chi whispered into her ear, "And don't let anything happen to _you_ either. I need you both to come back to me, okay?"

Bulma pulled out of the hug and nodded before walking onto the ship with Kakarot at her side. As she left, Chi-Chi walked back a few steps until she was side by side with Bardock and the other Saiyans who were saying goodbye to their families.

"Princess Bulma," A servant said as he approached the Princess and bowed. "The King would like me to inform you that we take off in five minutes and that he would like you to join him and the Princes' down in the control room."

She nodded once. "Thank you, I will go right away." Bulma turned around to see Kakarot looking as though he was in deep concentration. She smiled at the sight; it was a pretty rare thing to see. "Are you coming?"

Kakarot snapped out of his daze and nodded, "Sure."

The two of them walked in silence towards the control room. As soon as they arrived, they asked no questions as they took their seats and strapped in. Bulma sat next to Vegeta and Kakarot sat in one of the benches that held Raditz, Nappa and two other Saiyans. On the other bench across the room sat Krillin, 17 and 18.

Bulma was surprised at how normal it felt to be travelling through space. She never thought she would ever get used to the feeling. It was strange, she could _feel_ the ship's movements and she felt a little lighter. However, having Vegeta sat beside her as they left Vegeta-sei's atmosphere, it felt comfortable. She felt like no matter where they were, she would always feel like she was at home.

"It is now safe to wander around." A robotic version of Bulma's voice said. Bulma smacked herself on the forehead at how weird her voice sounded.

At the side of her, she saw the King and everyone else raise an eyebrow at her. She chuckled nervously, "It was either my voice or Bardock's." She shrugged. They seemed to understand what she meant. Bardock wasn't exactly a soft speaker and his voice wouldn't keep them calm if there was an emergency.

There weren't many people on the Royal's ship. It was only the humans who had been sent with Bulma to Vegeta-sei, Kakarot, Raditz, Nappa and two of the King's guards. She wasn't sure what their names were, they were the silent type who would rather sit there and glare at nothing in particular.

"We must discuss strategy," King Vegeta said as he stood up out of his seat.

They all watched the King walk over to a large table silently as they too, stood up.

It was impossible not to feel the excitement in the air. Bulma rolled her eyes. She would never begin to understand how the Saiyans could get so excited about going into a to-the-death battle. Sure, it would be a great challenge but it was still scary and it was still sending shivers down her spine.

Her mind kept reaching out to the people around her. She wanted to extend her psychic power and push it as far as it can go before the battle. Bulma was still surprised at how powerful Chiatzou had managed to get. When he had left to return to Earth, he could barely keep himself and Tien under his cloak. But now, he had managed to keep not only Earth's population, but also the planet Earth itself under his psychic cloak for months! Who knew what Bulma could achieve if she pushed herself hard enough.

Bulma looked up when she felt something wrap around her waist. She smiled at the comfort Vegeta's tail gave her as she walked with him over to the table where King Vegeta started talking about a plan.

It had been decided that they would wait until they returned from battle before they bonded/got married. It just seemed that they had a lot more important things to focus on other than a wedding. Bulma inwardly sighed. She had really been looking forward to being Vegeta's wife and she was most definitely going to make Frieza pay for interrupting her wedding. But first, she was going to make him watch the deaths of his father and brother and then force him to watch as his Empire becomes hers and Vegeta's. Bulma would never forgive Frieza for killing her friends and family. Why should she? Sure, she didn't want to kill anybody but after what Frieza did, Bulma felt as though she _had_ to avenge her fallen family, friends and people.

And she would.

* * *

**A/N - Not a very exciting chapter, but ah well. The war will start in a couple of chapters.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :-)**


	26. Vision

**Chapter 25 – Vision**

They had been travelling for five months and Bulma was beginning to feel restless. She hated that Frieza was just waiting for their arrival on the comforts of his home planet and she hated that she would be fighting in his Empire. But then again, at least it wouldn't be hers or the Saiyan's Empire that got destroyed. Well technically, it will be their Empire soon, but that wasn't the point.

About two months after setting off, Krillin had a vision and Bulma smiled brightly at it before going to find Kakarot. She told him the good news about how he now had a son named Gohan who, for an infant and only half Saiyan, was pretty strong. The look on his face made her heart warm. He looked so happy and proud. Bulma knew that he wanted to be there with Chi-Chi more than anything, but she told him that Bardock was there and that she would be perfectly safe. Also, now that she had given birth, she would be able to protect herself and their son better if anything _did_ happen.

Two months after Chi-Chi went into labour, the warriors from the Human Empire met the other warriors at the half way point. They merged in with the Saiyan Empire and Bulma was shocked at how easily they seemed to fit together, kind of like her and Vegeta. The Royal's ship led the way to the Colds' planet. Behind them, there were hundreds of ships filled with warriors who were willing to die to protect their Empire and families.

Bulma couldn't help but feel proud and as she looked up at the ceiling of her bedroom, she wondered if her parents were proud of her too. She knew that they didn't approve of killing or harming other living beings but considering what they had done to them, she was sure they wouldn't mind too much if she got her revenge.

The other Bulma had been eerily silent during their travelling but Bulma thought nothing of it. In her mind, she could feel that she was training so that she could give Bulma as much strength as possible without weakening herself too much in case she may need reserves.

It wasn't only the other Bulma who was silent as she prepared for the oncoming battle. No, everyone else was also fully focused as they threw themselves into their training. If it wasn't for their training sessions, Bulma wouldn't even see Vegeta that often anymore. Vegeta had taken to training with not only Bulma, but Kakarot as well. He was the only other Saiyan who could rival his strength and he was determined to put a bigger gap in between their power.

Bulma sighed as she turned her head to the side. It was 02:30am. She couldn't sleep, it just seemed impossible. Bulma felt lonely. She and Vegeta rarely saw each other anymore and when they did, they would only have a short conversation, if that. She knew that he was focusing on the battle, but she couldn't help but miss him. Even as he slept beside her, she felt like they were miles apart and it felt as though it was breaking her heart.

She couldn't help the questions that flooded her mind. Had he already grown tired of her? Was he just using focusing on the battle as an excuse? Did he even want to bond with her or marry her? Bulma shook the thoughts away. She couldn't think about them for she knew it would do nothing more than upset her.

As she silently crept out of bed, she changed into her training spandex, pulled on a pair of boots and white gloves and then left the rooms she shared with him.

With each step she took, it felt like there were more miles being put between them. Again, she shook the thoughts from her head. She needed to focus. As she passed the room that overlooked space whilst travelling, she was surprised to see someone in there. Bulma frowned. Who was still awake at this time?

Bulma opened the door but the other room's occupant didn't show any signs of acknowledgement. Bulma frowned again. She may prefer it when people didn't use her title but she still demanded that they at least acknowledged her! Bulma walked into the room and was surprised to see Krillin of all people sat there. He looked as though he was in deep thought as his eyes watched the stars and planets fly passed.

"Krillin?" Bulma said softly as she sat down beside him, "What are you still doing awake?"

Krillin finally looked up and appeared to be surprised to see Bulma sat next to him. She didn't need her mind reading ability to see that Krillin was being troubled by something; she could see the haunted look in his eyes. Bulma smiled slightly as she waited for him to speak.

"I had a vision," Krillin finally – and reluctantly – spoke. His face looked as though he had aged overnight. He had dark circles forming under his eyes and there were light lines from when he had been concentrating too hard or frowning too much.

Bulma smiled sadly. She knew how horrible it was to see people's deaths before they happened. When she had been practicing her mind a few months back, she had caught flickers of Krillin's visions and honestly, they scared her. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

He looked torn. Bulma could see from the look on his face that he wanted to tell her – or to warn her – but she could also see that he wasn't sure if it would be the right thing to do.

"Just tell me, Krillin." Bulma's eyebrows furrowed. "If it is for the sake of the Empire, then please, tell me."

Krillin took a deep breath before lowering the walls in his mind. Ever since Bulma had told them all that she would be practicing and pushing her psychic power, they had all put walls up to keep their private thoughts to themselves.

Bulma gasped as Krillin's vision filled her mind. It was as though she was _actually_ there. It was the first vision in what seemed like a long time that wasn't just flickers. No, this was an actual vision. Bulma watched through a watcher's eyes as she fought against Frieza up in the skies. It looked as though she was holding her own. Down below, Vegeta was fighting Cooler. Her eyes widened for a second as they started to burn but before she could think about it, the vision ended abruptly. Bulma didn't even notice when Krillin placed a hand on her shoulder that she was shaking.

Before doing anything else, Bulma shot walls up in her mind to keep what she had just seen a secret. She didn't need Vegeta to worry about anyone else when he needed to focus on his own fight. Bulma rubbed her forehead as a headache started to form. Who was the watcher? She could tell that it wasn't Krillin, so who was it?

"Are you okay, Bulma?" Krillin asked quietly.

Bulma nodded, "I'm glad that you shared that with me." She looked out to the stars before whispering "Now I know what needs to happen."

* * *

**A/N - ****Okay so I might not be able to update for a while because my laptop is completely messed up and won't start up or anything. Right now, I'm on my brother's laptop and I don't really feel comfortable writing smut or updating on his laptop... Especially since he's a big computer geek and can get whatever the hell he wants up, even the stuff that should be loooooong deleted. Believe me. -.-**

**Anyways, there's no reason to worry because I always back my work up and I've got it all on a USB stick thing. It just might be a while until I update. I'll try my hardest to get on a computer, but I doubt it'll happen unless I can get on my mums. If my brother can fix mine and it doesn't have to go into a shop, it should be fixed my next week or the week after. If I have to pay, well, it might be a little longer because we're moving and stuff.**

**That's another thing I wanted to say, sometime in late July/early August, I won't be updating at all because I'm moving. I don't know if it's possible to update from your phone, but I honestly don't want to try it. I already get annoyed with my phone, especially when it automatically corrects my words. I nearly sent the word 'slag' to my mum the other day... yeah, don't even ask haha. -.-**

**So I'll try my hardest to keep updating, but we're looking at like once a week or something.**

**This message is also on my profile, but not many people look at it so I thought I would do a quick update since my mum wasn't on her laptop!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :-)**


	27. My Love

**Chapter 26 – My Love**

Bulma looked up at Vegeta as he leaned over her, using his hands to support his weight.

Tomorrow, they would be going to war and she had all but begged him to spend some time with her before that happened. It was the first time in months that they had truly been alone or even touched each other so intimately. There weren't any servants running around tending to their every need and there weren't any warriors coming up to them to go over their battle strategy once more. They were completely alone in the privacy of their bedroom.

She couldn't help but smile at the sight before her. It was only around her that Vegeta would smile or seem happy and relaxed. Bulma enjoyed seeing a genuine smile on his features. He really was a handsome man.

Bulma lifted her hand and stroke his cheek. As she did, Vegeta lowered himself so that he was using his elbows to support him instead of his hands and wrapped his tail around her waist, holding her body close to his.

God, she loved this man.

That was the only thought that ran through her mind as Vegeta brushed his lips against hers. She marvelled at how gentle he could be with her. She herself was incredibly powerful yet she felt fragile when he held there in his arms. Bulma loved how her pale skin seemed to stand out more next to his lightly tanned skin. As Vegeta pulled out the kiss, Bulma couldn't help but smile again. He was beautiful and he was all hers.

Vegeta moved his kisses from the corner of her mouth down to her jawline until he eventually ended up at the base of her neck. It was a foreign yet comfortable feeling as he held her close to his body. Vegeta was used to being rough and brutal but right here with his mate, he treated her as though she was fragile and priceless. He enjoyed the feeling of her soft skin as one of his hands ran down her side and he relished in the feeling he would feel when he saw her look up at him with adoration, respect and happiness in her eyes.

He ran his hand through her hair and was once again fascinated at how soft it felt in between his fingers. Vegeta looked down at his mate as though she was the most precious thing he had ever seen. When he looked at her, he saw someone who was delicate, yet strong. Bulma was someone who needed him to protect her, who needed him to be her mate. His obsidian eyes searched her unique blue ones for a moment before she gave him a dazzling smile and giggled.

Had he, the Prince of all Saiyans, gone soft? Vegeta didn't think that he had. He was still as brutal as ever when it came to fighting and he wouldn't hesitate to kill his adversaries. No. He had not gone soft. He had simply found his mate, his other half. She understood him and he understood her. Of course, he would never admit to such sentimental thoughts but it didn't change the truth. This girl, no, this _woman_ was his. She may be a weakness, but she was _his_ weakness and he silently vowed to himself that he would always be there to protect her until the day that he took his final breath. He would keep fighting for her right up to the moment that he closes his eyes, permanently.

Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta's shoulders and pulled him down until his lips were against hers once again. She loved the feeling that would pass through them whenever they touched. It felt as though there was electricity sparking through their bodies and she hope that that feeling would never end or fade away over time.

Vegeta cupped Bulma's face with his hand and trailed his tongue across her lower lip and Bulma could help but shiver at the pleasure he brought to her by such a simple yet meaningful touch. His hand trailed down from her face all the way to her hip, leaving a trail of heat in its tracks. Bulma opened her mouth, welcoming his tongue with her own as he deepened the kiss.

She sighed as Vegeta tightened his grip on her hip and grinded his hips into her own.

As much as she loved his delicate touches, she _adored_ his rough, dominating touches.

Their kiss turned fiery and passionate as Vegeta parted her legs with his knee and placed himself in between them. Bulma moaned against his lips as she wrapped her slender legs around his waist. She loved this man. She loved the feelings she felt around him, she loved how there was a completely different side to him that only _she_ could see, she loved how he looked at her as though she was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes upon and she loved each and every touch he placed upon her.

Even though Vegeta never spoke the words, she knew that he felt the same. He may not say it, but he showed it. With every little action, every little embrace, every little caress and every little kiss he showed his love for her. Vegeta didn't need to say it out loud that he loved Bulma because she knew that he wouldn't. He was too proud.

No, Bulma knew that he loved her in his own Vegeta-like way.

* * *

**A/N - Only a short chapter today but it's only because I want to keep this story a 'T' rating**.

**Anyways, I said this on my other story 'Better In Time', but I'll say it again just in case some of you don't read that one. Thankfully, my laptop wasn't too messed up and it's just a wire that has come loose. It's easy to fix, so when I have the time, I'll fix it. Apparently my laptop is working fine now so I can keep writing without worrying I'm going to lose everything! However, even though I can update more, I'm going to stick to only updating once a week.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :-)**


	28. It's Time

**Chapter 27 – It's Time**

Bulma stared at herself for what had to be the seventh or eighth time that morning. She had pulled all of her hair back into a high bun to make sure her hair didn't blind her during the battle but also so that it would be harder to pull her hair. Bulma was wearing the Saiyan armour which consisted of blue spandex, white and gold armour, white fingerless gloves and knee high boots. After the war, the Saiyan and Human Empires would become one, so why not start acting like they were already merged together?

It felt surreal that the war was starting today. In less than thirty minutes, the first set of troops were going to be sent down onto Frieza's planet and not too long after that, the second set of troops will be sent down. Bulma, along with Vegeta, his father and his brother were being sent down last. It angered her but at the same time she wanted to wait for as long as she could before she joined the fight.

Maybe it was because she knew that lives were going to be lost or maybe it was because of the vision Krillin had, but either way, she was nervous and maybe even a little bit scared. She could already sense Frieza and his family's power levels from her bedroom and it made her nervously shuffle her feet.

Was she going to be this nervous during the fight? Bulma shook her head. No, she couldn't afford to be nervous or scared. Too many people were depending on her to kill Frieza.

Bulma splashed her face with cold water before looking into her reflection's eyes again. Could she really do this? Did she even stand a chance against such a monster? His power level was ridiculous and much higher than she had originally thought. Again, Bulma shook her head to clear her thoughts. It didn't matter how high the power level was because it wasn't always strength that won the battle. That had been the last bit of advice her mother had ever given her.

All she needed to do was focus and fight her hardest until her dying breath. Bulma picked up the fluffy white towel and patted her face dry.

"You're not going to die."

The voice startled her already high nerves and Bulma dropped the towel into the sink. She whipped around and glared at the person who had scared her. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Inner Bulma rolled her eyes before looking serious. "You're not going to die, Bulma."

"How do _you_ know that? You're not the one who's going to be fighting the monstrosity that we can sense from all the way up here."

"Just shut up, okay?" Inner Bulma nearly yelled as she stepped closer to Bulma. "Look, I know we haven't exactly gotten along but if you die, then I die and that is the last thing I want."

Bulma raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "What's so great about living in my head?"

"I'm never alone," Inner Bulma shrugged casually. "And I also get to feel and experience everything that you do."

She looked down at her hands. Bulma hadn't even realised that they were clenched tightly into fists. Slowly, she loosened them and to distract herself, Bulma pulled on the hem of her gloves to make sure they fit right, which of course they did. "All I've felt recently is anger, how can you like that? And as for being alone, yesterday was the first day in months that Vegeta and I spent together."

Inner Bulma smirked at Bulma's sudden shyness. "You're forgetting that I'm naturally an angry being."

"So what changed?" Bulma asked as she looked up at her white eyed self. "What made you decide to help me?"

There was a pause as the inner Bulma considered it. "Love," She whispered softly yet seriously.

"Love?" Bulma repeated sceptically as she raised an eyebrow.

Love had changed her inner self? Was that even possible? Bulma knew that love was a powerful thing, but could it really change someone? Could it really have changed her angry, evil, inner self?

"That's what I just said, wasn't it?" Inner Bulma groaned as she read Bulma's thoughts. "Look, just don't do anything stupid or reckless. You have a lot of people depending on you and you still have to make Frieza pay for not only ruining your wedding day, but for also murdering all of those innocent people and our parents."

Bulma nodded and pushed her feelings away. She couldn't enter this battle feeling scared or nervous otherwise she would surely lose. No, she had to stay focused. Bulma thanked her other self before picking up her scouter from the table in her room and leaving towards the control room.

When she arrived, she saw that everyone was already there. Tarble looked just as nervous as she had been not too long ago whilst both King and Prince Vegeta and the other Saiyans in the room looked ready and itching to get down there already. The sight of them made her roll her eyes. Of course they would be excited. In the corner of the room, Bulma could see Krillin and 18 together so she immediately looked elsewhere.

"The first set of troops has been sent down to the planet." 17 informed them as he pushed a button on his scouter. "They're preparing the second group and waiting for your signal, King Vegeta."

"Tell them to wait for five minutes after the first group land before sending them down." King Vegeta said. "We don't know how strong the inhabitants on Cold's planet are since he has kept it a secret so we need to be on high alert and ready for anything."

Bulma looked at Vegeta and took a deep breath. They had spent the day before together but she wanted to have his arms wrapped around her again. She wanted to have their last moments before joining the war alone and locked in an embrace. However she knew that Vegeta would want to focus only on the battle and that she would just distract him by doing any of the things she wanted to do.

"The second set of troops has been sent down to the planet." 17 told them and Bulma's eyes widened a fraction. Had five minutes really passed? "The Elites are preparing themselves and awaiting your order, King Vegeta."

King Vegeta nodded. "We too should go to the pods and prepare ourselves. Tell the Elites to wait for ten minutes after the second group land."

As Bulma walked alongside Vegeta to the pods, she looked out of any windows that she could see. Her eyes widened in shock. Frieza's planet was a_ lot _bigger than she thought it would have been. It was at least ten times the size of planet earth and was a disgusting purple and white colour.

They could feel them all fighting. As soon as the first group had landed onto the planet, they were immediately fighting but their numbers were dropping, _fast_. Bulma wasn't even surprised anymore as she caught sight of the planet. If the planet was that big, how large was the planet's population? When the second group had landed, it wasn't much different although this time, they weren't falling as quick. Bulma heard King Vegeta tell 17 to have the Elites go to the planet now instead of waiting ten minutes.

Nobody wanted loss and not one of them wanted any on their side to die, but they knew that would be inevitable. There would always be casualties and death when it came to war.

Even though the groups that they had sent were falling, Frieza's people were also falling and just as fast. They were all strong, but not strong enough. In fact, Bulma thought that if it hadn't of been for their numbers, then they wouldn't have even been lasting so long.

Her nervousness was threatening to take over her body and freeze her into place but Bulma forced herself to keep moving. She had to help her people. She had to make Frieza pay for what he had done. She had to avenge her fallen friends, family and people.

It was silent as they each climbed inside of their pods. As Bulma watched her door close her breathing quickened but Vegeta's presence in her mind kept her calm.

She had set up a lot of barriers whilst they were travelling and Vegeta hadn't even seemed to have noticed them. Part of her was a little sad because it meant that he hadn't been paying close attention to her but she understood that he needed to focus on getting stronger.

"Prepare for take-off in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one." A robotic version of her voice told her as her pod prepared itself.

Her heartbeat increased rapidly as the feeling of falling nearly overwhelmed her. She hated that feeling more than anything. Bulma took a deep, calming breath as the planet Cold grew closer and closer.

"It's time…" Bulma whispered to herself as her pod landed.

* * *

**A/N - I'm sure you're all happy to find out that it's time and that Bulma joins the war in the next chapter.**

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :-)**


	29. No Holding Back

**Chapter 28 – No Holding Back**

"It's time…" Bulma whispered to herself as her pod crashed onto the Cold's planet. It was decided that she _really_ did not like being in a space pod. It wasn't too bad for travelling, but for landing… it was just atrocious.

From what she could see through the small window, Frieza's home planet looked very much like one of the harsh climates she and Vegeta had trained in. Bulma could already feel the difference in the gravity, but it wasn't anything she or the others could not handle.

As soon as her pod door opened, cold air entered the pod, threatening to freeze her to death if she didn't keep moving. Taking a deep breath, Bulma pulled herself out and looked at her surroundings.

It was too cold for snow and there were harsh winds that felt as though they were cutting into her skin.

Battles had already begun with losses on each side. The ground would shake every couple of minutes, telling them that there was a serious fight close by. Again, Bulma took a deep breath to keep her nerves down as she walked over to the other Royals. They each had an important part to play in the war.

"Let's go," King Vegeta said to his sons and Bulma as soon as she reached them.

They each nodded once before blasting off to where they could sense the Colds' power levels. Bulma could feel Tarble's nerves not only physically, but mentally too. It was like he was so nervous that he couldn't control his thoughts. She just hoped that she wouldn't have to worry about his safety as well as her own; she already had too much to worry about.

"_Calm down, Tarble." _Bulma spoke softly and reassuringly into his mind. "_You need to keep your thoughts under control otherwise you'll be easy to read."_

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tarble nod once before he focused on keeping himself calm and his expression empty. Now that that was sorted, Bulma also focused on her empty expression. She couldn't give away anything. It would be too risky if she did, especially since she was going up against Frieza.

Frieza.

She could sense his power level from up in the spaceship and now that she was on the same planet as the lizard, it seemed just that more impressive. Bulma just couldn't understand why someone who has the strength and the power to change things wanted to be bad. She pushed the thought away as soon as it entered her mind. No, that bastard deserves to die. He had murdered thousands, _millions_ of innocent people and she was going to make sure each and every single one of them was going to be avenged.

Bulma's eyes narrowed as she finally made it to where Frieza and his family were.

It seemed to be some sort of Palace, but it looked as though it had been made out of technology. Bulma pushed away her intrigued thoughts about foreign technology and focused on what was important.

"So the monkeys and the human have finally arrived." Frieza smirked. "It certainly took you long enough."

Frieza looked different to when she had seen him on the video call. Now, he had no horns and his skin was a pale white colour with little parts of purple. Was this the transformation she had been warned about? Next to Frieza was a tall lizard-like man who looked more like the Frieza she had seen before. His cape billowed in the wind, much like how the Saiyan royalties' capes would have if they had been wearing them. Bulma presumed that he must be King Cold. On the other side of King Cold, was who she thought to be Frieza's older brother, Cooler. She had heard much about him and how he was much stronger than Frieza, but didn't get the acknowledgement that he thought he deserved.

In front of her, Bulma saw King Vegeta tense as well as his sons when they laid eyes on King Cold but she didn't say anything. If she did, it would be hypocritical of her since her reaction to seeing Frieza was no different. Thoughts of how she was going to kill him ran through her mind and at that moment, Bulma wanted nothing more than to go along with the ideas. She wanted to slowly tear him limb from limb and then strangle him with that stupid, fat tail that kept thumping against the ground.

"Nothing to say?" Frieza continued, oblivious to the barely restrained, angry glare coming from Bulma. "What ever happened to all that talk?" He raised an eyebrow before smirking at Bulma. "_Princess _Bulma, you will get wrinkles if you keep that look up for long. But I must say the angry, deranged look definitely makes you more attractive."

A feral growl that echoed across the land silenced Frieza from saying anymore. Vegeta took a step forward, his eyes never leaving the Colds' for a second.

Cooler smirked. "So _this_ is _the_ Prince Vegeta to whom others refer to as 'The Dark Prince'?" He laughed mockingly before looking at Vegeta with disgust. "Well I don't see what all the fuss is about; you're still nothing but a child."

"Don't underestimate him, Cooler." King Cold warned his son but never took his eyes away from the trembling King Vegeta.

"Well Princess Bulma," Frieza said as though nobody else had spoken. He gave her a mock bow as he continued to speak, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Bulma growled as she advanced a step. "I can't say that the feeling is mutual, you bastard."

"Tsk, tsk." Frieza shook his head as though he was scolding a child. "It seems you still have a potty mouth as well as an anger issue."

Her eyes widened with disbelief. "You_ murdered _my parents! You slaughtered my people, my friends!" Bulma yelled at him before her voice turned low and deadly. "And I'm going to enjoy tearing you to pieces."

Tarble turned his head to look warily at the human Princess. "Bulma," He whispered as he tried not to feel intimidated by the deathly waves pouring off of her. "Please calm down, you need to keep focused."

Bulma looked at Frieza with undiluted hatred. How could she possibly stay calm when this… this _monster_ was in front of her? How could she stay calm when the planet was full of chaos, full of hatred and all of their thoughts were being thrown at her? It was hard, but if she tried hard enough, it wouldn't be, _couldn't _be impossible. Bulma relaxed her muscles as she took a deep breath. Tarble was right, she needed to focus. If something were to happen to her, there was no telling what Vegeta may do. Also, there was a plan and she _had_ to follow it otherwise they would all die.

"Cold," King Vegeta said through clenched teeth. "It seems you have finally realised that it's about time you stopped being such a coward and showed your face."

King Cold lifted his head and dismissed the Saiyan King with a half-hearted wave. "I'm sorry, but I don't speak monkey."

The Princess raised an eyebrow. King Cold was scared. His thoughts, his body language… it all showed that he was scared. However, so that King Vegeta didn't get big-headed and get ahead of himself, Bulma kept the note to herself and Prince Vegeta. She could feel his smugness at the thought and Bulma had to resist the urge of hitting him upside the head. Maybe she should have kept it all to herself.

Bulma readied herself as she watched Frieza walk forward a couple of steps. Her eyes widened as Frieza lunged but before he could reach his target, Bulma shot forward and grabbed his tail. She quickly spun him around over her head and slammed him into the ground.

"I'm your opponent." She spat at him before speaking to Tarble. "Keep your guard up Tarble. We need you to stay alive, got it?"

From the corner of her eye, she saw Tarble nod.

Since he was the weakest, didn't enjoy fighting and there were only three opponents, he had been put in charge of the medical supplies. Also, because he was the fastest, he was also in charge of taking any of the injured Royalties to the tanks back on the ship.

By the time Frieza got back up, the others had already started fighting. Vegeta was holding his own against Cooler whilst King Vegeta was tearing into King Cold as though he was nothing more than a punching bag. It looked as though that fight wouldn't last too long. Vegeta's fight however, seemed to be evenly matched but Bulma could see that Cooler was hiding something. What he was hiding, she wasn't too sure.

A fist to the face brought Bulma out of her thoughts and before she could react, she was thrown up into the air by a kick to her back. Bulma groaned but was quick to dodge a ki blast aimed for her head.

'_He's not taking us seriously!'_ Inner Bulma spat. '_Make him see that we're not to be underestimated.'_

Bulma nodded once before dropping down from the sky like a bird would when it was attacking its prey. She brought her fist backwards before throwing it forward with everything she had. She was _not _going to hold back during this fight. Even if she destroyed the planet, Bulma was going to make sure Frieza got everything he deserved.

* * *

**A/N - I know you're all probably wondering why Tarble isn't going to be fighting, but he will have some fighting parts later! I just can't see him being much help against Frieza, Cooler and King Cold. Well, in this story, he's more than able to destroy King Cold, but meh. Oh and I know you're probably going to say 'Why have you made King Cold so weak?! What the hell is wrong with you?' Well, maybe not that exactly but you get my point. If you remember (from earlier chapters) I said that he hasn't left his home planet in decades so he's going to be seriously weakened. He doesn't have a gravity room, his sons are rarely ever on their home planet and he just doesn't seem like the type to train hard like Vegeta does. So, he obviously will have been weakened over time. **

**It's my birthday this weekend_!_ I'm finally going to be 17. Being 16 is boooooring. There is never anything to do! Sure, I still can't do much when I'm 17, but I can now legally drive. Ha, when I say it like that, it makes it sound as though I've been driving illegally... actually, I probably have, you know. I used to have this friend who had motorbikes and we used to go out on them. **

**Anyways, I'm not doing anything for my birthday. I was supposed to be going to see Bam Margera in his little concert type thing... but my mum needs help with money (since we're moving soon) so I decided to help her out instead of spending it all. It's not all bad though, I'm having some friends over and stuff, so that should be good.**

**I don't know why I'm telling you all this since you probably don't even care hahaha. I just thought I would tell you a little about myself, since apparently some readers like knowing the author. So yeah, I'm 16, I have blonde hair (soon to be blue ;)) and I have blue-green eyes. I used to want to be a hairdresser, but about a couple of months into the course, I started to really, _really_ hate touching people's hair, especially after I accidentally burned an elderly woman with some curlers. I felt so bad. I also got fired from a voluntary job... yeah, laugh it up. I'm one of those girls who have _really_ bad attendance and when I do show up, I'm late. So now, I'm going to be doing a writer's course because it's something that I really enjoy and I want to improve my skills. **

**Most of you probably skipped all of that but to those who didn't, thanks!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :-)**


	30. Reappearance

**Chapter 29 – Reappearance **

She was _not _going to hold back during this fight. Even if she destroyed the planet, Bulma was going to make sure Frieza got everything that he deserved. He had exterminated entire races, murdered the people she cared about and planned to destroy her home planet. Bulma smirked. Yes, destroying his precious planet would make her _very _happy.

She shook her head almost immediately as her eyes widened. What the hell was _that_? There were many people on this planet that didn't want to follow Frieza's rule but had no choice in the matter. How could she think something like that? If she destroyed his planet, she would be killing them for something they had no control over. She would be no better than Frieza. Maybe all the hatred she was able to feel in her mind from the other warriors as well as herself was–

Bulma was brought out of her thoughts by a kick to her chest. She was thrown across the land but leaned forward and slowed her momentum by digging her hand and heels into the ground.

Frieza smirked at the human Princess as she finally came to a stop but didn't move from her crouching position. "I thought you would be stronger than this, but apparently I thought wrong. Perhaps you're not much of a challenge after all. You can't even concentrate! You're nothing more than a child."

"Shut up you bastard!" Bulma growled before charging forward and releasing a ki blast into his stomach.

She didn't give Frieza a chance to recover as she flew after him and threw punch after punch.

O.o.O

"King Vegeta," King Cold said with an empty expression and bored tone. "It's been a while."

The Saiyan King's only answer was a growl. His old yet handsome features were twisted into a deranged scowl as his eyes bled with the vengeance he craved. He needed to avenge his fallen mate and the mother of his sons. He didn't have time for petty conversation, not when the lizard was right in front of him!

King Vegeta let out an enraged roar as he charged towards King Cold.

**FLASHBACK **

"_My husband," A tall, dark haired woman said softly as she placed a hand on his arm. "Please do not rise to his childish games."_

_King Vegeta looked from his mate and then down to his two sons. They had been watching Prince Vegeta train when King Cold and two of his lackeys joined them._

_During this time, there were no wars between their Empires and there were no hard feelings between the two Kings. Of course, that didn't mean that they liked each other. It simply meant that they were mature enough to handle situations without the need of violence. _

_However, that all changed when King Cold arrived onto planet Vegeta-sei only a couple of minutes before, uninvited and started causing trouble. For some reason that King Vegeta could not see, Cold was purposely trying to anger him and provoke him into a fight. _

"_Take our sons and go back to the Palace." King Vegeta said, his eyes never leaving the lizard King. _

_A sickening laughter filled the air as King Cold took a step forward and shook his head. "Now, Vegeta," Cold smirked, "Do you really think that your tacky excuse of a Palace can protect them from me?" _

_The Saiyan King growled as he put himself in front of his mate and sons. _

"_Vegeta!" His mate hissed, "Don't be a fool. If you show him your weakness for us, he will find a way to provoke you. I don't want to see you or our sons get hurt." _

_King Vegeta ignored his Queen as he continued to stare the Cold down. "I will not allow you to harm my pack, lizard." _

"_Name calling?" King Cold smirked. "Well then, if that's the case, what are you going to do about it, monkey? I'm stronger than you." _

_Tarble looked from behind his mother's leg whilst Vegeta stood in front of her. He wasn't as strong as his father, but he was already stronger than his mother. Vegeta knew that his father would never ask him to risk his life for her, but he was going to do it anyway. She was his mother and he'd be damned if he didn't do whatever he can to save her. _

"_What do you want?" King Vegeta said through clenched teeth. He did not appreciate the jab at his strength. He was King; he couldn't afford to be seen as weak! _

_King Cold casually took a few steps to the side and looked up into the sky. "Quite a lot of things actually, I wish to rule the Universe, kill you and exterminate your entire race… Though, perhaps not in that particular order."_

_The Saiyan Royalties along with their guard all gasped at the lizard. How could he say such a thing? What happened to their alliance? They had done nothing but kept true to their word when it came to the alliance, so why? Why did King Cold want to get rid of them? _

"_Why?" Prince Vegeta yelled loudly as he walked to where his father was stood. If this fight meant the death of their race, then he was going to go down swinging. So what if he was only eight years old? As their Prince, it was his duty to protect his people and his pack. His father had told him that many times._

"_Vegeta," Tarble cried with wide eyes. Not only was Tarble the youngest, but he was also the weakest member of the pack therefore it was all of the pack members' duties to protect him. "What are you doing?"_

_Vegeta turned back to look at his brother. "I cannot just stand back and watch this ugly lizard slaughter our entire race."_

"_Big words for a child," A voice that Vegeta knew all too well spoke, making his entire body tense. _

_The young Prince looked back to see a new presence besides King Cold, Cooler. Vegeta had always despised the elder child of Cold. He was arrogant, sadistic and just plain disgusting. No matter how hard Vegeta tried, Cooler was always one step ahead of him and always stronger. It angered the Saiyan Prince to no end._

"_You are only six years older than I am." Prince Vegeta spat as he clenched his fists tightly._

"_Yet I am not the one who is being foolish and declaring that I am going to throw my life away for a race of repulsive apes." Cooler smirked as he folded his arms over his chest. _

"_Enough!" Vegeta shouted as he fell into his fighting stance. _

"_Vegeta," King Vegeta spoke in a surprisingly calm voice. "Do not lower yourself to their level. Stand up!" _

_King Vegeta turned back to the other King. It was true; he wasn't as strong as Cold and only a fool would say that he is. It would be suicide to go into a fight with him at his current strength, but he had to protect his pack and his race! What was he supposed to do? _

_Out of the corner of his eye, King Vegeta saw his son doing as he was told and standing in front of his mother once more. He wouldn't admit it, but such a simple move from his son made him proud. It was as though Vegeta didn't even have to think about it, he simply did it. Only eight years old and already willing to put his life on the line for the ones he cared about. His son was a true warrior._

_His face twisted into a murderous scowl. "I don't know why you are suddenly doing this, but I demand you leave my planet. If it is war you want, then go to the council for I will not risk any lives because of you. I will not risk having everything taken away from my sons or mate just because you want to, what was it? Rule the Universe? Only a fool would want such a thing! Taking control of an entire Universe will be the death of anyone, no matter who you are. Besides, we are not the only Empires in the Universe; there is still the Human Empire."_

"_And they shall be the next to be destroyed." King Cold smirked before he gave the Saiyan King a fake pout. "I cannot have you or your monkeys ruining my plans, Vegeta. I also cannot risk you forming an alliance with the humans." _

_King Vegeta smirked. The Human Empire was not made of warriors, but they were protectors and known to have an incredible defence. Together, the two Empires would become an ultimate weapon. The Saiyans would be an ultimate offense whilst the Humans would be an ultimate defence. "Well you are already too late, Cold." King Vegeta's smirk grew. "The Human King and I have already formed an alliance between our Empires."_

_The lizard Kings smirk dropped and his face grew angry. "What?" _

"_I couldn't risk any sort of attacks on my Empire therefore I had to think as a King and do what is best for my people." King Vegeta's face became serious. "If one Empire decided to attack, I would have another to ask for backup." _

_King Cold's features twisted. "You are a fool, Vegeta!" He spat angrily as he raised a hand. "Do you really think such a weak and pathetic alliance would stop me from destroying you all?" _

_The Saiyan King took a couple of steps forward and to the side in case a fight broke out. He couldn't put his pack in danger if any stray ki blasts headed their way. "Get out of here and go back to the Palace," The King told his pack before falling into his fighting stance._

"_I don't think so, Vegeta." King Cold smirked and phased behind the Saiyan Queen. _

"_Mother!" Tarble yelled as he was thrown high into the sky._

_Just as the youngest Prince was about to crash into the ground and most likely fall to his death, Vegeta jumped into the air and caught him out of instinct alone. King Vegeta sighed but his breath caught when they all noticed King Cold behind the Queen. _

"_Cold," King Vegeta warned and took a step closer._

"_Vegeta," The Queen looked at her mate with desperate eyes. _

_King Vegeta growled. "Let her go!" _

_The two Princes' looked up as they sensed their father's anger and desperation to see their mother frozen in place with one of King Cold's hands resting on her back with the other gripped tightly on her arm. Vegeta's hold on Tarble tightened as realisation dawned on him. He couldn't let his younger brother see something like that, but he couldn't leave his mother alone with that creep. What was he supposed to do? Vegeta had never felt so weak and useless before. He didn't like the feeling of desperation and he didn't like the look in his mother's brown eyes but Vegeta found that he couldn't look away from her. No matter how hard he tried, his wide, scared eyes were locked onto her beautiful, equally wide and scared eyes. _

_Vegeta could see her lips moving, but he couldn't hear any sound. Everything felt as though it was moving in slow motion as his father lunged forward just as a purple hand ripped through his mother's chest. He almost gagged when he saw her beating heart being crushed in his hand. _

_Suddenly, everything was moving at the same speed again. Vegeta could hear again. He could hear his younger brother screaming but whether it was from the bone crushing hold Vegeta was holding him with or the fact that their mother had just been murdered, he didn't know. Vegeta pushed his younger brother into the hands of his personal guard, Nappa._

"_Get Tarble out of here!" Vegeta said through clenched teeth as his body started to tremble._

_His hair was flashing gold as his eyes were flashing teal. Everyone around him froze in place at the murderous aura that was emanating from him and they gasped as their scouters exploded. The air was suddenly hot as Vegeta cried out. The power that was coming from him was enough to stop his father's attack and turn not only Cooler's head, but also King Cold's. _

_He had never seen so much fear in the Colds' eyes before. _

_However before his transformation could be complete, a hand connected with the back of his neck, causing the young Prince to be knocked out. _

_Cooler looked up from Vegeta's body and into his father's wide eyes. With a nod from his father, Cooler took off into the air whilst he watched as King Cold threw the Saiyan Queen into King Vegeta's arms and return to the space ship._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Nobody ever spoke of what happened with Vegeta that day. They never told him how he would have ascended if it hadn't of been for Cooler.

King Vegeta grabbed King Cold's tail and swung him in the air a couple of times before slamming him back into the ground. The Saiyan King was quick to follow with ki blast after ki blast.

He didn't want to waste any time. Sure, King Vegeta wanted his revenge but he had a whole Empire to think about.

O.o.O

Bulma gasped as another wave of hatred flooded through her mind.

She knew it would be bad out on the battlefield, but Bulma never thought it would be this bad. Her mind was so clouded with hatred and bloodlust that she couldn't even see straight. She had a splitting headache and her body was trembling but Bulma didn't slow down in her attacks or defence once.

Using her need for vengeance as her anchor, Bulma ignored her headache and went on the offensive.

Bulma could tell that King Vegeta was almost done in his fight but she could also tell that the younger Vegeta was nowhere near finished. It actually looked as though Vegeta was struggling in his fight. He was taking every single one of Cooler's attacks but Bulma didn't have time to worry about that now, she had her own fight to focus on.

She blocked a blow that probably would have snapped her neck with only a second or two to spare. Bulma shook her head. She had to focus! Just one or two seconds out and she would have been a goner!

The human Princess swung her leg around until it connected with Frieza's side, causing him to go flying into the sky. As she tried to gain control of her mind and the thoughts that were ambushing her, Bulma saw King Vegeta finish his fight by slamming King Cold into the ground and then blasting him into the next dimension.

It felt like her heart had jumped into her throat when she saw Cooler throw Vegeta into a snowy mountain and advance on the Saiyan King. She tried to move as fast as she could, but it was all happening too fast. Beside her, Bulma heard Tarble yelling as he pushed himself to get to his father before Cooler did but they were too late.

Bulma let out a blood curdling scream as she watched Cooler shove his hand through the Saiyan King's chest whilst laughing.

"Isn't this how your mate died?" Cooler smirked as he snapped his hand back, holding the Saiyan King's heart.

She heard enraged growls erupting from the youngest Prince beside her but before she could even think straight or do anything, Tarble blasted off towards Cooler just as a foot connected with her back.

Bulma groaned as her headache increased and as she was thrown into the ground.

Her head was spinning. Why couldn't she focus? Bulma looked up in time to see Tarble kick Cooler in the head. Her eyes widened as a hand wrapped around her throat and she was forced to look at the younger Prince as Cooler stood up straight and smirked. His hand, arms and face were spotted, splashed and soaked in blood.

"Tarble!" Bulma tried to scream but the pain in her head and throat was too much. It felt like her entire mind was being split. "Get out of here!"

When she saw that he couldn't hear her, Bulma took the risk of opening up her mind to Vegeta.

"_Vegeta!" _ Bulma yelled through their bond. "_Tarble's in trouble! It's Cooler he-"_

Bulma didn't have time to finish as the hand around her throat tightened and she was brought face to face with an enraged Frieza. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tarble go down.

Was this how it was supposed to end?

Her headache increased at her last thought and she tried her hardest to shake her head, but it didn't work. The pain was too much and the hold Frieza had on her throat was too strong. Her face started to flush red at the lack of oxygen and her eyes started to water.

"What a disappointment." Frieza rolled his eyes. "When your parents told me that you would be the one to take me down, I presumed you would be much stronger than this."

Bulma's eyes widened as she tried to claw at the hand on her throat. She had to break his hold! Tarble needed her! She could hear his screams of pain from here and they were all making her wince and cringe. The tears started to fall from her eyes as her struggling increased. If she didn't get to him soon, Tarble was going to die! Bulma could feel Tarble's pain as though it was her own.

"What's the matter, _Princess_?" Frieza said the title mockingly. "Having trouble controlling your mind?"

Her eyes widened again as her struggling stopped. It was his fault her mind felt like it was splitting apart?

Frieza smirked. "When I heard about your… talents… I knew that I had to do something and so I did. I have every single person in my army directing their hatred, grief, desperation and anger towards you all at once."

So that was what was happening to her. It all seemed so clear now. Even if she tried to block out some voices, not all voices could be blocked. The voices and minds that were unfamiliar to her must be weakening her defences therefore allowing the voices she _did _know to all come crashing in on her.

But that didn't explain why her inner self was deadly silent.

No matter how hard she tried to get her other self to give her some of her power, there was no answer. Bulma furrowed her brow. Where the hell was she? She couldn't leave her head, there was nowhere for the other Bulma to go!

"During their stay here on my planet," Frieza continued with a murderous smirk. "Your parents were always speaking about how you would be the one to bring me and my family to an end." He looked into her eyes with fake sincerity. "It was sad really. They both knew full well that they were going to die and leave everything in the hands of a child."

Something inside of her snapped.

Her eyes widened again for what felt like the hundredth time that day, but it was too late.

Bulma squeezed her eyes shut as another wave of mind splitting pain flashed through her. It felt as though her whole body was frozen and tensed as her head throbbed. She knew this pain and the anger inside of Bulma grew even stronger.

Had this been the other Bulma's plan all along?

Before Bulma could think any further, Frieza dropped her to the ground with a hiss of pain that might as well have been the seal on her doom. Bulma knew exactly what was happening to her and honestly, it scared her. She had absolutely no control of her inner self and the thoughts that she had been hearing earlier were so obviously inner Bulma's. What if she really does destroy the planet with everyone she loves on it?

"Stop it!" Bulma screamed as she clutched her head tightly. Her closed eyes squeezed tighter as the pain grew. "You promised you wouldn't!"

O.o.O

Vegeta flashed across the air as he slammed into Cooler, effectively making him let go of Tarble's tail and go flying a couple of feet. His eyes were filled with rage and hatred as they fell on the fallen form of his father.

"Father…" Vegeta choked out as he took in the same hole in the chest that had killed his mother. It was like he was going back in time to the day his mother died.

"V-Vegeta," Tarble clenched his teeth as his body started to tremble.

Just as he was about to speak to his younger brother, a blood curdling scream caught his attention.

"Stop it!" Bulma screamed as she clutched her head tightly. Her closed eyes squeezed tighter as the pain grew. "You promised you wouldn't!"

Vegeta's eyes widened as he felt his mate's power level grow. He tightened his fists angrily before unclenching them and picking his brother off of the ground by his collar and standing him up. "Take one of those beans that the humans brought with them!" He ordered his brother.

When the Human Empire had caught up with them, they had given them all senzu beans. At first, Vegeta and the others all thought it was a load of bull. Well, who wouldn't? When someone handed you a bean and told you that it could heal all of your wounds, would you believe them? If the situation he was currently in wasn't so bad, Vegeta would have growled at the memory of being showed up by the humans.

As soon as Tarble had recovered, Vegeta turned back to him. "Go and find Kakarot and tell him to come here."

With one quick nod, Tarble was off and out of sight within seconds. He had always been one of the fastest Saiyans but even Vegeta found himself feeling proud and envious at the speed his brother could travel at.

Shaking the thoughts away, Vegeta turned just as Bulma started to scream again.

O.o.O

Pushing, pulling, tearing and ripping.

That was all she could feel in her mind and it was driving her crazy!

Around her, white flames started to flicker to life but they were being tainted by the colour black. The bobble she had used to keep her hair in place snapped, allowing all of her hair to fall and float around her as the power around her built up.

How and when had her inner self grown so strong? It seemed impossible! If she had always been this strong, why had she waited so long to take control? Was it because Bulma's mind had been weakened? Did she want to gain Bulma's trust first so that she wouldn't have even expected it?

She was aware of her audience, but they seemed to mean nothing to her. Bulma didn't even care that Frieza was standing near her, watching her with shock and amusement as she screamed into the skies.

Her body felt like it was burning and tearing.

Bulma wasn't even sure if she was going to survive. Hell, the last time inner Bulma had taken control, she was left unconscious for a week! Now, her inner self was a lot stronger. If the air around her hadn't been so hot, Bulma was sure that she would have cried. She didn't want to die like this. She was a warrior! What sort of warrior can't even control their own mind? She still had to avenge her parents! She-

She didn't even get to finish her thought as she was thrown into the blackness.

O.o.O

Vegeta stared with wary eyes as his mate started to change.

The aura alone that she gave off was intimidating and that was without looking at her as her hair floated in the air as though it was alive. Bulma screamed up into the sky as her power level and dark flames continued to grow.

Vegeta clenched his hands into fists and resisted the urge to punch the ground. This wasn't supposed to be happening! They had a war to win. He had to, once again, close off the connection between their minds as her power grew. He was worried for her. Bulma had barely survived the last time her other self took control. What was going to happen to her this time?

He couldn't lose her. Vegeta's fists tightened. No, he had lost too many people already. The leaders of his pack were both dead and he refused to lose his future Queen!

The Saiyan Prince didn't have time to worry as finally, Bulma's eyes snapped open and turned white.

* * *

**A/N - As you can probably tell, I'm not very good at writing fights or action... **

**So, how many of you hate me? ;-)**

**I could barely concentrate whilst editing this chapter, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes! **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :-)**


	31. Won't Back Down

**Chapter 30 – Won't Back Down**

It was more than obvious that Bulma was not Bulma anymore, even to Frieza and Cooler.

The air around her was filled with so much hatred that you could almost taste it and her deadly aura was almost suffocating. By now, her flames had died down but she was still just as intimidating and her eyes… they were frightening. There was no colour, no pupils, just white.

The evil Bulma gave them a toothy smirk as she looked at their shocked expressions and didn't waste a single second before darting towards Frieza at full speed.

"I have a score to settle with you." She growled as she grabbed his tail and flung him into the air.

Frieza was still in shock from the drastic power change. How can a human possess such power without exploding? He watched with wide eyes as ki blast after ki blast struck him before he was knocked back down to the ground by a kick to the side of his head.

What was happening? One second, he was fine and even winning the battle. The human Princess wasn't even a challenge to him… then all of a sudden she changed, literally. It was like Bulma was two separate people and it hurt Frieza's mind just as much as the kick to the chest he just received.

She didn't know that this was going to happen. Hell, she thought that Bulma had everything under control. However, the second that inner Bulma saw her struggle, she knew she had to do something. They were one being and honestly, her need for revenge was too strong to leave unsatisfied.

The evil Bulma wanted to tear Frieza apart and bathe in his blood. She wanted him to scream in agony as she slowly and painfully tortured him. She wanted him to cry out in pain like Bulma had done when he murdered her family, her friends. The inner Bulma felt everything she felt and she was not grateful in the slightest. The pain Bulma felt truly hurt like hell and she wanted revenge.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Vegeta and Cooler go at it again. They were exchanging blows that made the planet feel as though it was shaking, but it was obvious Vegeta's head wasn't in it. She could see him stealing glances at her with every chance he got.

'_Shut up!' _Evil Bulma screamed towards the Bulma that was trying her hardest to gain control.

Evil Bulma quickly slammed her fist down into Frieza's face and gave another toothy grin when she heard him gasp with pain. Ever so slowly, she lifted her fist that was now covered in his blood and licked the blood off of her hand. The shocked and terrified look Frieza gave her was priceless, making his nasty, bitter tasting blood almost worth it. Before he could even react, she slammed her fist back into his face over and over again, not letting up for a single second.

Her eyes never missed how he tried his hardest to claw at the ground, at her, at anything he could lay his hands on. The noises that came from him were animalistic as he tried his hardest not to cry out in pain. When she grew tired of punching him, the evil Bulma stood up and stomped on his chest. She chuckled darkly when a sickening snapping and cracking sound reached her ears as Frieza's ribs broke from the powerful blow.

She could see that the fight between Vegeta and Cooler had turned even deadlier as they slowly ascended into the skies and threw more powerful ki blasts and punches at each other.

Again, she chuckled as she watched Frieza attempt to get up.

"Who is pathetic now?" Evil Bulma spat as she kicked him up into the air. As he started to fall back down towards the ground, she quickly jumped up, grabbed hold of his throat and slammed him back into the ground, creating a crater where he landed. "Who is the weak one now?"

Her grip on his pale neck tightened as she raised him so that there were only a couple of inches between them. "_You_," she spoke through clenched teeth, "Murdered them. Her – our – entire family, friends, people… you slaughtered them all as though their lives meant nothing." She threw him back down to the ground and charged up a ki blast. "And now the same will happen to_ your_ family, _your _friends, _your_ people… I'm going to kill you Frieza and I'm going to enjoy every single second of it."

How had this happened? Frieza kept going over and over what had happened, but he just couldn't figure out where he had gone wrong. Everything had been going perfectly… but now… now he couldn't even move. His entire body felt heavy and his eyes were slowly starting to close. He tried to shake the exhaustion from his mind, but it didn't work.

Was this what it felt like to die?

No, Frieza refused to believe that he was dying! There was just no way that it was happening. Everything had been going according to plan and he had been so, _so _close to killing the human Princess and taking her Empire. His tired mind tried to find his fault but like a couple of seconds ago, he found nothing.

He was simply left to stare at the twisted features of the Princess as she gave him yet another toothy grin. Her white eyes were narrowed dangerously but they weren't angry, they looked happy. It was as though she was enjoying herself. Frieza couldn't really blame her. After all he _had_ murdered everyone she cared about. The light of her ki blast made the white eyed Bulma's face seem deranged and even psychotic, but Frieza refused to be intimidated. He simply stared at her, silently hoping that somehow he would be saved.

As though on cue, a foot connected with the Princess's back and her grip on Frieza vanished as she was thrown a couple of hundred yards away.

Inner Bulma gasped as pain shot all over her body but just as she was about to lunge after Cooler, she froze in place.

Cooler was different. It was as though he had transformed into an entirely different being. He was much bigger and looked as though he was more of the same size as King Cold had been. Also, his skin colour was now a much darker shade and there were spikes sticking out of him.

She was about to pull herself to her feet when she was beaten to the punch. Cooler shot forward and backhanded evil Bulma. He watched with amusement as she flew across the battlefield and raised a non-existent eyebrow as she landed near her beloved Saiyan Prince.

"How fitting," Cooler smirked. "You can both die together."

He raised his hand as he charged a powerful ki blast.

During the last attack where he had backhanded her, evil Bulma had been in shock from the sudden change in Cooler and had somehow allowed for Bulma to control. Well, she was half in control, half still trapped in her mind, but that only made it harder to move since she now only had control of only the right side of her body. One of Bulma's blue eyes returned, but the other eye remained white. She looked around and gasped at what she saw.

There was death all around her. There was death of her people, death of her allies and death of her enemies.

"We need to move now!" A deep voice yelled as two strong hands shook her body.

She wanted to move, she really did, but she couldn't. It was like she was frozen to the ground and with every attempt at moving the ice just got stronger and even harder to break.

The person who shouted at her a moment ago was shouting again but the voice sounded as though they were underwater. She looked up to see the angry face of her lover and ally. She could remember all of their passion filled nights together and it seemed like time had slowed down the moment their eyes connected, the screaming, the battle cries, the on-going war, none of it seemed to matter to her now. She lifted her hand with the strength his presence gave her and stroked his God-like face, relishing in the warmth she felt as their skin touched. She smiled softly and stood on the tips of her toes to reach his lips with her own.

'_Don't you dare,'_ Inner Bulma yelled angrily as she forced Bulma back into her mind. '_That vision was wrong!'_

Just as she took full control again and just as she got to less than an inch away from Vegeta's full lips, pain soared through her. It was like nothing she had ever felt before in her life! She tightened her grip on her Vegeta but as her strength drained, her grip loosened.

And that's when she knew she was dying.

Her eyes returned to their normal colour as Bulma spoke her last words to Vegeta. "I love you," She whispered before everything faded to black.

* * *

**A/N - Is she dead? You'll have to wait until next week! ;-)**

**I just said this on my other fic, but I'm going to post it on here too:**

**I'm currently writing a BulmaxVegeta fanfic, but it's going to be in five or six parts. You know, kind of like the Harry Potter series or the Twilight series or whatever? Anyways, in the first one, there won't be any romance between them in it, so that part won't be all that long. As the series goes on though, it's going to become more obvious that they have feelings for one another. But there's a twist! I'm not telling any of you what the twist is though! I'm about halfway through the first part, so when I get to like part two or three, I might start posting it. There will be some romance in it, just not between Bulma and Vegeta.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :-)**


	32. Sacrifice

**Chapter 31 – Sacrifice**

She was falling again, only this time, she could see her surroundings clearly as she fell.

The place was like paradise. There were waterfalls, lakes, grass, flowers… it was all just so relaxing. The sky was a beautiful purple colour that faded into pink and white and the grass was a stunning shade of green. Bulma didn't even mind the fact that she was falling, not if she was falling in a place like this.

Just as the thought entered her mind, Bulma stopped herself with her ki from slamming into the ground and destroying the beautiful planet she was on. There was no way in hell that she would ruin this place, it was perfect!

Bulma stood up straight and looked around. As far as she could tell, there wasn't another being on the planet and she was all alone. Also, her mind was filled with a deadly silence that completely unsettled her. Where was Vegeta? Where was her other self?

"Where am I?" Bulma muttered to herself as she jumped into the air to get a better look.

"You're in the Sacred World of the Kais." A voice spoke from back down on the ground.

Her eyes widened as she followed the voice. Sacred World of the Kais? How did she get there? How had she missed them? One was gigantic with pink-red coloured skin and long white hair whilst the other one appeared to be half of his size with a soft lavender skin tone and also had white hair.

There was a strange feeling in the air around the small man and it made her feel unsettled and edgy. Bulma couldn't tell what the feeling in the air was, but she just hoped that these guys wouldn't attack her; she was already having a bad day. Bulma dropped back down to the ground in front of the two men but kept her guard up.

"Am I dead?" Bulma asked quietly, but her eyes searched their faces desperately.

She didn't want to die. She didn't want to leave Vegeta behind to fight alone in the war. Bulma knew he would never admit it, but Vegeta needed her just as much as she needed him. Just the thought of never seeing him again hurt like hell and made her want to curl up in a ball and cry. She couldn't feel his presence in her mind anymore and it scared her. Why wasn't he there? Why wouldn't they at least let him speak to her to say goodbye? Where the hell was the other Bulma?

"No, you're not dead, Bulma." The small man smiled.

"H-how do you know my name?" She asked with wide eyes.

"He is the Supreme Kai, he knows everything." The tall man answered her. His voice seemed automatic as he spoke, but there was definitely a hint of authority in it.

Bulma's eyes widened even more as her mouth popped open. "You… you're… _wow_." She chuckled to herself as she ran her hand through her hair. "I must be dreaming…"

"You're not dreaming, Bulma." Supreme Kai chuckled. "Kibito and I brought you here after your fight." His face turned serious as he spoke. "We were almost too late, but we made it just in time."

Her eyes widened again as realisation hit her. "Vegeta," She said his name breathlessly before speaking louder and more desperately. "Please, you have to take me back. Vegeta needs me and I need to be there with him. I promised I would be there."

Kibito sighed. "All in good time," Was all he said as he folded his arms behind his back.

Supreme Kai gave Bulma a sad, small smile. "Do you remember what happened?"

She nodded quickly as her fists clenched. "That traitorous… _thing_…" She quickly changed her sentence when she remembered who she was speaking to. "Who dares to call herself my inner took advantage of all the commotion and instability in my mind and took control of my body! Then she took away my chance of revenge by defeating Frieza herself."

"Do you remember anything after that?"

Bulma shook her head.

"You – or you other self – was attacked by Cooler. He saw you defeat his younger brother and got angry. When he saw an opening, he went for it and attacked you. Somehow, you managed to take control of your body again, but only half of it." Supreme Kai looked as though he was thinking hard. "I've never seen anything like it before, but you managed to fight your inner self off… until Cooler sent a blast powerful enough to kill you in your direction."

Once again, Bulma's eyes widened. "I thought you said that I wasn't dead!" She all but yelled accusingly.

"You're not." Kibito spoke, irritation lacing his voice at her disrespectful tone. "Right at the last minute, your inner self snapped you back into your mind and took the blast head on."

"W-what?" Bulma's knees felt weak.

"She gave her life so that you may live yours." Supreme Kai said gently. "She heard your last words to Vegeta and grew angry that you were going to give up so right at the last second, she took control again."

Bulma's eyes started to water. Sure, she wasn't a huge fan of her other self, but now, Bulma respected her. Perhaps people really could change. "Just, please tell me that Vegeta is okay." Bulma asked quietly.

Supreme Kai gave her another smile. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

Just as she was about to ask what he meant, a crystal ball appeared in front of her. Bulma gasped as she looked into the ball and managed to see the war.

_Vegeta's eyes widened as Bulma's body fell limp in his arms. Her blood had been splattered all over his face as well as his armour and the smell and sight of it was unwelcome and making his stomach twist and churn. Ever so gently, Vegeta placed Bulma's body onto the ground by his father's and turned back to face Cooler. _

Bulma's eyes started to water again at the sight of Vegeta. He looked hurt, lost and angry.

_His anger when he saw the lizard that had killed not only his father, but now also his mate was getting the best of him. He could feel something inside of him slipping as his body started to tremble with his rage. _

She gasped as Vegeta's hair started to flash blond and as his bangs started to lift and show his prominent widows peak. If it wasn't for his blond hair, he would have looked exactly life his father. His tail was also starting to flash from brown to blond and his eyes were turning murderous as a teal colour replaced obsidian. Bulma held her breath.

It was working.

"Come on, Vegeta…" Bulma said even though he couldn't hear her. "You can do it, just let it all go!" She shouted desperately into the ball.

"_You can do it, just let it all go!" Vegeta back stiffened at the sound of his mate's voice but he wasted no time in doing as she said. _

_He clenched his fists and strengthened his stance as enraged roars of anger, grief and pain tore from his throat and chest. He could feel something… something inside of him that screamed power and he wanted it. He wanted it badly and he knew that he needed it._

_The air around him started changing and bits of debris and rocks started to levitate around him. Where his aura had once been blue, it was now flashing gold. When his hair and eyes stayed blond and teal, a gold aura seemed to burst out of nowhere as he let out a final yell._

"_This power…" Vegeta spoke to himself, "The legendary." _

Bulma smiled proudly at the sight of her mate as he looked at his hands in wonder. She knew that he could do it; all he needed was a push.

_Vegeta's head snapped up when he heard Cooler's gasp of shock and immediately, Vegeta's body started to tremble with anger again before he flashed forward and slammed Cooler into the ground by punching him in the throat._

Her smile disappeared as the fight started once again. Even though Vegeta had new power now, it was obvious that it would be hard to control and not let his anger get the best of him. Her hands clenched into fists as she watched Vegeta deal blow after blow, never giving Cooler a chance to recover from his shock.

_His face was twisted into an angry scowl as he continuously slammed his fists into Cooler. However just as he went to hit him again, Vegeta felt something wrap around his throat before squeezing tightly. _

"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed at the sight of Frieza holding Vegeta up. "Frieza let my mate go!" She yelled into the ball.

* * *

**A/N - I bet you're all hating the cliffhanger thing... yeah, sorry about that haha!**

**Anyways, I know it's another short chapter, but when I first wrote it, it was over 15,000 words long. Now, I've broken it down into about three different chapters. When I read a fanfiction and there's too much writing on one page, I start to lose focus and stuff like that and I don't know whether or not any of you sometimes do that, so I decided just to split the chapter up. **

**OH! I also have a surprise for you all after the next chapter. Hopefully, you will like it!**

**I read To Love & To Lose the other night and the amount of mistakes in it was pretty bad, but thank you to whoever read it for not sending my flames about it. **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :-)**


	33. Warning

**Chapter 32 - Warning**

_His face was twisted into an angry scowl as he continuously slammed his fists into Cooler. However just as he went to hit him again, Vegeta felt something wrap around his throat before squeezing tightly. _

"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed at the sight of Frieza holding Vegeta up by his throat. "Frieza let my mate go!" She yelled into the ball.

_Vegeta almost smiled at the sound of his mate's angry voice. He looked to see if the other's heard it, but apparently he was the only one. He watched as Cooler got up, dusted himself off and started to walk towards him. Just as he was about to punch Vegeta, something connected with his side and knocked him back to the ground._

"_Kakarot," Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the sight of him, but he was inwardly grateful for him turning up._

"_Where's Bulma?" Kakarot demanded as he looked around, ignoring the fact that his Prince was now blond with teal eyes instead of dark. He had felt the drastic change in his power and knew straight away that he had unlocked the legendary._

_That was when he saw her._

"_Bulma!" Kakarot yelled, but he could already see that it was too late. He turned back around to Vegeta and was surprised to see him staring with wide eyes._

_Just when he was about to ask what was wrong, he felt something inside of him snap. _

"K-Kakarot too?!" Bulma yelled in disbelief. "How… how is that even possible?"

"It is in his blood as well as it is in Vegeta's." Supreme Kai told her.

"_Who killed Bulma?" Kakarot asked through clenched teeth. He could feel something inside of him slipping but he held onto it for dear life. He didn't want to lose himself or change, he didn't want to risk letting his anger get the best of him. It was obvious that that was why Vegeta was in his current situation._

Bulma, seeing what he was doing, yelled angrily at the ball. "Kakarot you idiot, let it go! You stand no chance against Frieza and Cooler if you don't let it all go!"

_Vegeta, despite still being held up by Frieza's tail, rolled his eyes at his mate's voice before releasing a ki blast into Frieza's stomach. Once he was free of his hold, Vegeta kicked him in the chest, causing him to fly across the land._

"_Kakarot, the woman said to let it all go." Vegeta spoke in a voice that made it obvious that he didn't want that to happen. _

Bulma's eyes widened as she stared at the two Saiyans. Kakarot was finally letting it go and she watched as he powered up. "How can Vegeta hear me?" Bulma breathed before turning towards the Supreme Kai. "I'm… I'm here so how? I don't understand. I can't feel him in my head…"

Supreme Kai gave her a small smile. "He can hear you because Kibito and I thought it would be best. Even we have heard about Vegeta's… _personality…_ and thought it would be best if he could hear your voice so that he doesn't go on a rampage."

She smiled brightly. "Thank you so much," She would have hugged him, but Bulma thought it would be inappropriate for her to hug the Supreme Kai. "And yes, he would have gone on a rampage. I'm just so glad that Krillin's vision came true. For a moment there, I didn't think it'd work but I'm so relieved that it did."

"A vision?" Supreme Kai looked from Bulma to Kibito and back again.

"Yes, you see on Earth, we each have a certain talent. I, for example, can read minds and if I concentrate hard enough, I can plant thoughts and feelings into another's mind."

"Remarkable."

_Vegeta slammed his elbow into Cooler's neck before grabbing his flailing leg and throwing him up into the air. As he was on his way back to the ground, Cooler quickly spun and fired several ki blasts at the Saiyan Prince who effortlessly batted them away. _

_At the same time, Kakarot smashed Frieza into the ground over and over again, causing the ground to shake each and every time and a crater to form. _

_Both Saiyans looked enraged as they held nothing back in their fights. _

"So why am I here, if I'm still alive?" Bulma asked as she looked away from the crystal ball.

Supreme Kai's face became serious. "We needed to find a way to warn you."

"Warn me?" Her face emptied of all emotion and she completely forgot about the ball.

Warn her? Warn her about what? Bulma started silently hoping and praying that it wasn't another war. They were still in the middle of one and too many lives had been lost already! The looks on both Kibito and the Supreme Kai's faces weren't any help to calm her nerves. Their expressions looked rehearsed, as though they had been preparing themselves for this moment. How long had they been waiting to find a moment to speak with her?

Kibito stood tall as he refolded his arms behind his back and spoke. "We have been tracking a wizard named Bibidi for quite some time now after learning his plans and desires for the Universe. So far, we have had no luck in the search. Bibidi, as we have recently found out, has been collecting pure energy from many souls – a lot of them coming from your Empire."

"How dare he enter my empire? Wait… pure energy?" Bulma raised an eyebrow at the tall man as her anger seemed to slip away. "What would this Bibidi want with pure energy?"

Supreme Kai frowned as he spoke. "A long time ago, Bibidi created a ruthless monster called Majin Buu. From what we know, it is only Bibidi who can control Majin Buu but that doesn't make him any less of a threat. The first time Buu was released, there were five Supreme Kais – myself included. Now, there is only me left. That is how powerful Majin Buu is.

"I wanted to warn you to be prepared for the worst. We cannot track or locate Bibidi or Majin Buu and we don't know when or where they will appear next but that does not mean that we are not looking."

Bulma nodded thoughtfully. "But why warn only me? Isn't this something the entire Universe should prepare for?"

The Supreme Kai shook his head. "No, we may know only little of Bibidi's plans, but we know enough. We know that his target will be the Empires and correct me if I'm wrong, but the Saiyan and Human Empires will soon become one so that makes you his main and biggest target."

She rubbed her aching forehead and closed her tired eyes before choking out, "How long?"

"We're not sure," Kibito spoke, watching Bulma warily. "That is why we wish to warn you. If we knew where and when, then it would be no problem for us to defeat Bibidi ourselves before he releases Majin Buu."

"You must prepare yourself for the worst." Supreme Kai frowned. "If Majin Buu is released, it will take the strongest in the Universe to stop him and from what we have heard, the strongest are Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans, Kakarot, a third class Saiyan and you, the Princess of Earth."

Bulma nodded again. "Yes, I suppose Kakarot is up there with Vegeta now." She chuckled humourlessly. She knew for a fact that Vegeta won't like Kakarot being almost as strong as him. "I will warn them and make sure they're all ready for any surprise attacks but it won't be easy, they'll probably think I'm crazy. I mean, come on, the _Supreme Kai_ warning _me_ that someone will try to take down the Empire?"

Supreme Kai looked at Bulma apologetically yet seriously. "You must get them to listen."

Kibito nodded before adding. "Why don't you share with Vegeta what we have told you through your connection or better yet, why don't you share it with the others with your mind?"

"Yes, you said you could plant thoughts and feelings into another's mind, did you not?" Supreme Kai looked as though he was desperate and it made Bulma want to try so much harder. The frown on his face looked so wrong and out of place.

"I can, but that doesn't mean it will be easy." Bulma frowned as she started to pace.

_Vegeta smirked as he heard a sickening crack echo through the battlefield. On the ground a couple of feet away, was Cooler, who honestly looked as though he had seen better days. Vegeta slowly approached the lizard who had murdered his mate with a toothy grin._

_Before he could even see or feel what was happening, Vegeta planted his foot down onto his back, grabbed Cooler's tail and pulled. There was a tearing sound, but Cooler's screams and cries of agony soon drowned it out._

_He was going to make him pay for taking away Bulma. They hadn't even had a chance to become bonded mates – or as she would say husband and wife – before she had been dragged away from him. His mind felt empty without her and it felt like he had been in hell when her presence was ripped from his mind. It still did feel like he was in hell._

_Vegeta once again planted his right foot on Cooler's back but this time took a hold of both of his arms. Cooler's cries for mercy fell on deaf ears as Vegeta pulled. _

_Kakarot watched with wide eyes as Vegeta pulled Cooler's arms out of their sockets. The sight made him feel sick but what was worse was hearing his screams of pain and the smell of his fear. Kakarot had never enjoyed killing and still didn't so he turned away from the torture and back to Frieza who was pulling himself to his feet._

_Just as he was about to stand up completely, Kakarot cupped both of his hands and brought them to his side._

"_Ka… me…" He put his weight onto his back leg so that he wouldn't fall backwards from the force. "ha… me…" Kakarot threw his hands forward and aimed for Frieza who was watching the third class with wide eyes. "Ha!" _

_It looked as though everything was blue from the brightness of Kakarot's attack and when he could tell that Frieza was no more, Kakarot dropped his arms to his sides and took a deep breath._

_At that same moment, Tarble arrived with Raditz and both of them were panting and covered in bruises, blood and burns. It was strange seeing the youngest Prince coming from a battle because of his gentle nature but Kakarot had learned not to underestimate anyone. Chi-Chi had surprised him on many occasions with her strength _and_ temper._

"_Kakarot, more warriors on the Colds side have arrived." Raditz informed his younger brother._

_Just as Tarble was about to speak, something blue caught his eye and he took an unstable step forward. It wasn't until he was running that he realised he was crying. All that ran through his mind was 'not her, anyone but her'. Bulma had been like an older sister to him. They laughed, talked, sparred…_

_He fell to his knees in front of his father's and Bulma's body. _

_It felt surreal, like he wasn't really there. So many lives had been lost and for what? Who cared about who had the largest Empire or who was the strongest? What did any of that mean when you lost the people you care about? _

_Tarble dropped his head into his hands as his shoulders started to shake. _

_She had been so ready to fight to save her people and her friends, but look where it got her! She was dead. What would become of his brother? Would he be able to deal with his loss? Would he able to cope without Bulma? Tarble's heart cried for his older brother because he knew that Vegeta wouldn't cry for himself. _

"_Come on Tarble," Kakarot spoke softly yet firmly as he placed his hand on the younger Saiyan's shoulder. "We need your help. Don't let your father's and Bulma's deaths count for nothing. They would want you to fight for the Empires that they died to protect."_

_It was when Tarble looked up that he finally saw Kakarot's blond hair and teal eyes. He jumped to his feet with shock before another blond caught his eye. His eyes widened and his jaw fell slack. "The legend… it's real! Vegeta… you… you did it!" He felt happy for his brother but he also felt sad. It was obvious what had triggered his transformation. "It's sad that it takes the loss of someone you care about to unlock the legendary."_

_Kakarot nodded solemnly. "I know, but she would want us to use it to the maximum and protect her Empire." _

"_Yes," Tarble nodded as he wiped his tears away. "Bulma would want us to fight for her Empire and fight for what she loved." _

Bulma's eyes started to water at the scene playing before her. She had never felt so touched before in her entire life. "Can I go back and help?" Her eyes darted to the Supreme Kai as silent tears fell down her cheeks.

"I'm afraid you're only with us in spirit, Bulma." The Supreme Kai frowned. "When we place you back into your body, you will be unconscious for a while due to the injuries your body received. It may have been your other self that received them, but it was still your body."

"B-but I have to help!" Bulma said desperately as she watched Tarble along with Kakarot and Raditz blasting off, leaving Vegeta to finish his fight alone. "Vegeta… he'll need me when his fight is over."

"I'm sorry, but even if we heal your body of all its injuries, you will still be unconscious. Do you remember the last time your inner-self gained control of your body?"

After a couple of seconds, Bulma slowly nodded. "I was unconscious for a week." She whispered but then turned to the Supreme Kai and Kibito. "Couldn't you tell him that I'm fine? Please! I don't want him to do anything stupid or anything he'll regret."

"You can tell him yourself," The Supreme Kai gave her a small smile. "He can hear you."

Bulma's eyes widened before she turned to the crystal ball. "Vegeta… can you hear me?"

"_Bulma?" Vegeta answered as he threw another ki blast at Cooler. _

Once again, her eyes widened. Vegeta had only used her name once before and that was when she lost control of her mind. A lump rose in her throat as tears started to form. "Y-yeah, it's me."

"_How can I hear you?"_ _Not that he was ungrateful. The sound of her voice was like music to his ears, Vegeta only hoped that she wouldn't start yelling at him. Vegeta slammed his foot down onto Cooler's leg and carried on talking to Bulma as though it was an everyday thing. "You're dead… how can I hear you?"_

"I'm not dead, Vegeta." Bulma said softly. "I know it may seem that way and I know that this is confusing and crazy, but hear me out, okay?" When she saw that she wasn't going to get a reply, Bulma took that as Vegeta's way of telling her to continue. "I'm not in my body and that's probably why I seem dead. Vegeta… my inner self _saved_ me. She took Cooler's attack head on and locked me away so that I wouldn't die with her."

_Vegeta dropped Cooler back onto the ground and looked over at Bulma's body in shock. "You're not dead?" The words sounded like heaven to him, but he refused to believe them until he had proof. "I don't believe you."_

"What?" Bulma screeched. "How the hell can you not believe me? I'm talking to you!"

"_Stop yelling!" Vegeta winced as his ears started to ring. Thanks to his transformation, every single one of his senses had been heightened. _

Bulma sighed. "Listen, I need you to keep my body safe. The Supreme Kai is going to put me back into my body and Kibito is going to heal me, but I'll be unconscious for a while. It'll be like when my inner-self took control the first time, do you remember?"

"_Of course I remember!"_ _Vegeta snapped as he slammed Cooler back into the ground. How could he forget something like that? He could still remember the pained and terrified look in her eyes and how scared he had been when she fell unconscious. It took a lot to make Vegeta feel fear and it wasn't something he would ever forget._

"Okay, so when you're done with the lizard, take my body back to the ship. When you're there, don't be surprised when you see two guys in our room, okay? Oh and don't attack them."

_Vegeta's eyes widened a fraction and he, once again, dropped Cooler back onto the ground due to his shock as he remembered what she had previously said. "Did you say the Supreme Kai?!" _

Bulma smiled a little even though he couldn't see her. "Yeah, that's who I'm with now but I'll tell you everything when I'm back, okay? Now hurry up and finish Cooler off. The longer that abomination lives, the more my skin crawls."

_The Saiyan Prince nodded once before he lifted himself off of the ground and into the air. He looked down at Cooler's broken body in disgust as he threw his arms and legs out and yelled loudly. _

_A blinding, golden aura seemed to explode out of his body as Vegeta started to gather his energy for the attack. The ground underneath him caved in and his power began to make rocks and debris levitate. When he had gathered enough energy, Vegeta threw his hands forward and cupped them together, aiming straight at Cooler, who was watching the show with wide eyes. Due to the work Vegeta had done, Cooler couldn't move, especially since his spine was broken._

_There was a strange sizzling noise coming from Vegeta's hands and the entire land started to lighten up as Vegeta's attack started to show and he yelled as he put more energy into it. He was going to make this big because there was no telling what that lizard would survive. It felt as though the entire planet started to shake as more and more energy gathered and the ground started to crumble. _

"_Keep my body safe, Vegeta…" She hadn't just spoken it; he was simply remembering what she had asked of him. Vegeta nodded once to himself before giving Cooler a murderous glare. He may not have killed Bulma, but it didn't change the fact that he had tried. _

_A strong wind started to pick up and dark, thick smoke covered his father's and Bulma's bodies as well as Frieza's. Vegeta frowned at the sight and quickly phased in front of Bulma and his father's bodies so that they wouldn't get caught in the blast. _

"_Final flash!" Vegeta all but screamed as a blinding yellow attack burst from his hands and flew towards Cooler at high speed. _

_Cooler screamed in agony when the attack exploded and surrounded him. He felt his skin start to boil and sizzle and his limbs started to burn. It felt like his insides were liquefying as he cried out in pain. _

"_Now die!" Vegeta yelled as he threw more energy into his attack._

* * *

**A/N - At first, it was a little confusing writing this chapter in two different places, but I think it went okay...**

**If you haven't already noticed, the surprise is that there's going to be a sequel! It's called 'Battle of the Minds' and it's going to be A LOT darker than this one. In fact, it's going to be rated 'M'. Also, it'll focus on not only Vegeta and Bulma, but Bra and Goten too. I have the first ten chapters of the sequel written, but I've hit writers block, which is bugging the hell out of me. Anyways, about a month after this story is finished, I will start posting the sequel. **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :-)**


	34. In The End

**Chapter 33 – In The End**

"Now die!" Vegeta yelled as he threw more energy into his attack.

The ground was shaking from the pressure of Vegeta's Final Flash and the air felt heavy and humid but Vegeta didn't care as he pushed his blast even further.

You could still hear Cooler's agonising screams and you could literally smell his skin burning, but Vegeta didn't stop. No, he refused to stop until Cooler was gone. He refused to stop until there was nothing left of the lizard that had murdered his father, attempted to kill his younger brother and attacked his mate.

He wouldn't stop until the Cold Empire was well and truly gone.

How long had he waited to kill the Colds'? It had been way too long. But now that he was here, Vegeta wanted nothing more than to be with his mate. It was like the first time her inner-self had taken control all over again. How long would she be unconscious for this time? Would it be a day, a week, a month, a year? Vegeta didn't want to think about it, but he knew that he would have to face the facts sooner or later.

What about the Supreme Kai? Surely someone like him would be able to wake her up sooner? Vegeta shook his head and forced himself to concentrate. He would have to think about all of that later. Now, he had an important task to complete and an Empire to destroy and make his own.

To Vegeta, it was as though it took hours for Cooler to completely disintegrate, but in reality, it took only a matter of minutes, seconds even. It wasn't until his younger brother, Tarble, landed behind him that Vegeta realised he had been standing there, panting and staring at the spot where Cooler once was. Perhaps he had put too much energy into that attack because now, his legs felt weak and his entire body was aching.

"You did it, Vegeta." Tarble said quietly when he saw his older brother scanning the area as though he was expecting a surprise attack.

Vegeta didn't reply to Tarble as his eyes fell onto the sight of his mate and father. Only one of them was dead, but with the way her body was positioned and because she wasn't breathing, it looked like they were both dead. Vegeta's heart tightened at the thought. What was this pain he could feel? Was it grief? He shook his head to concentrate. He didn't have much energy left and he had to make it back to the ship. Really, he should be helping out the other warriors, but as much as he hated to admit it, he wouldn't be much help right now. It felt as though he was about to pass out at any moment! His body was seriously weakened from the transformation and his battle with Cooler. Also, he had to get Bulma's body back to the ship so the Supreme Kai could help her.

Taking a deep breath, Vegeta forced himself to stop trembling as he walked towards Bulma. He silently paid his respects to his father before ordering Tarble to help him take the two of them back to the ship. He deserved more than an unmarked grave on a disgusting planet that he hated. No, King Vegeta would be buried next to his mate back on Vegeta-sei. Vegeta picked up Bulma's body, holding her close to his chest, before flying slowly through the air with Tarble behind him.

It was out of respect that they flew slowly so that the warriors on their side would see the losses. Sure, Bulma wasn't actually dead, but Vegeta didn't want to risk any more damage to her body, just in case it couldn't be fixed. Her blood was covering the hand that was holding onto the top half of her body and it made his stomach turn, especially when it started to drip down his arm.

Whilst they were flying low in the sky, many warriors were shocked to see that not only Princess Bulma, but also King Vegeta being carried and that they both had holes in their chests. They could all see the look of pure horror on Tarble's face as he kept a tight hold of his father and the look Vegeta had on his face… it scared them all. With his blond hair and teal eyes, his expression looked all the more deadly as he glared at the enemies below him.

The warriors on their side that weren't fighting, bowed with respect, whilst the ones who were too busy fighting to bow, fought even harder to avenge their fallen royalties.

The planet was littered with dead bodies and it made Vegeta feel even sicker. Many Saiyans and humans had died during the war and it was supposed to be his duty as their Prince to protect them. What sort of King would he be if he couldn't even help his people?

Out of the corner of his eye, Vegeta could see a flash of blond tearing through the battlefield as Kakarot phased from enemy to enemy, killing them with a single, painless blow. Vegeta inwardly sighed with relief. If Kakarot kept this up, they would be done by tonight or tomorrow at the latest. His grip on Bulma tightened, but he still couldn't look at her face. If he looked at her face, Vegeta knew that he would end up losing it and killing everyone.

Now he truly understood why his father was so desperate to avenge his mate.

Your mate was like your other, better half. When they were your true mate, it was like you're finally whole when you find them and you would do anything to keep them by your side. To lose them… it's like losing yourself. You don't know what to do or how to act, because you just don't know how to. When you lose them, all you can feel is anger, sadness and hatred. The anger would be towards yourself as questions such as 'how could you let them die?' run through your mind repeatedly. The sadness would obviously be towards the loss of your other half whilst the hatred… the unforgettable feeling of pure hatred would be towards the one who dealt the final blow.

Vegeta took a calming breath as he reminded himself that Bulma was not dead.

When he got to the middle of the battlefield, Vegeta stopped in mid-air and looked down at his followers, his people and his enemies. He felt as though he had to say something. He was their leader and right now, they were all looking up at him, silently asking what they were going to do now. Vegeta knew that he would have to say something and make each and every one of them see that _he_ was their leader now and that _he_ was the alpha.

"The Colds' are dead."

At his words, there were many gasps of shock before cheers erupted from the warriors.

"Silence!" Vegeta yelled as he looked at them all with annoyance. Just his glare was enough to silence them. "We may have defeated the Colds, but the war is not over. Kill every last one of their loyal followers." Vegeta then looked at his father's lifeless body out of the corner of his eye. As he did, he saw Tarble looking at his brother with admiration and pride. Vegeta then looked back down at the now completely silent battlefield. "Make this be a lesson to those who betray the Saiyan and Human Empire! Show no mercy, for the Colds showed none as they murdered your royals. They murdered Princess Bulma's parents, they murdered mine. Make them see that we are not to be underestimated! We are warriors, a proud warrior race who will always have the last laugh."

With that said, Vegeta blasted off towards the pods that would take them back to the ship. Just as he was disappearing, he faintly heard Kakarot yell out an 'alright Vegeta!' which made him roll his eyes.

"Stupid third class clown," Vegeta muttered as he landed beside the pods.

"Father would be proud of you, Vegeta." Tarble smiled sadly as he gently place King Vegeta's body into his pod. "You sounded like a true King."

Vegeta opened his pod as he let out a, "Hn."

Was Tarble speaking the truth? Would his father really be proud of him even though he wasn't able to save him or protect Bulma? What about his mother? Would she be proud of how he turned out? Did he grow up the way she wanted him to?

As though he could read his mind, Tarble smiled sadly again. "They would _all_ be proud of you, Vegeta."

"All?" Vegeta repeated as he turned and looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow.

Tarble frowned. "Yes. Father, mother and Bulma… they would all be proud of you."

Vegeta smirked. "The woman isn't dead, Tarble."

The younger Prince's eyes widened comically as he closed his father's pod and sent it back to the ship. "What?" He asked in disbelief. "B-but she has no pulse! Her heart isn't beating and she's not breathing! Vegeta…" Tarble then frowned. "Please, don't say such things. You need to-"

"Quiet Tarble," Vegeta snapped, already knowing what his younger brother would say. "I am not insane. If you do not believe me, then when we get back onto the ship, follow me. You will see for yourself that Bulma is alive."

"Okay," Tarble agreed but his frown was still in place.

Had his brother finally lost it? Were all of the losses finally catching up to him? Tarble chewed on the inside of his cheek as he watched Vegeta get into his pod with Bulma still in his arms. The only reason Tarble hadn't done that with their father was because King Vegeta was a _big_ man and the pods are small. Also, the thought of being in a small confided space with a dead body wasn't exactly appealing to him.

Sighing, Tarble also climbed into his pod before they lifted up off of the planet and blasted up to the main ship.

* * *

**A/N - I admit, this isn't my best chapter and it could have used maybe a little more editing, but I haven't been sleeping well lately so you'll have to try and ignore the mistakes...**

**IMPORTANT:**

**I won't be updating for a month, maybe two. I mentioned this in an earlier chapter, but I'm moving either next week or the week after, so because of that, we're having the internet cut off. Anways, I'm not entirely sure how long it'll take to get the services back on, but the good news is that it'll give me more time to write you more chapters since I won't be getting distracted quite so easily! **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :-)**


End file.
